De mi niña a mi mujer, para siempre
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: Secuela de "Venganza ¿Tuya o mía?" Bella esta debastada por todo lo sucedido en su vida, pero ahí estará Edward para ayudarla y consolarla, que sin darse cuenta se enamorará de ella. Intentará conquistarla con algunos obstaculos de por medio. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**De mi niña a mi mujer, para siempre**

**-Capitulo 1-**

**EDWAR POV**

Había soltado a Bella a regañadientes, sabía que la ponzoñosa estaba actuando por todo su cuerpo, lo notaba por lo débil que estaba y como caminaba. Pero aun así no pude hacer nada para retenerla conmigo, ella me había pedido que la soltara y la dejara marchar. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba a pasos torpes, se metió entre los árboles y se interno en el bosque.

-_No ira muy lejos-_ me dijo Alice, quien también estaba preocupada por Bella.

-Será mejor que la siga- dije para mi mismo mientras daba un paso para seguirla.

-No creo que sea buena idea-me aconsejo Jasper, se había acercado a Alice, abrazándola por detrás-. Sus emociones están muy… enredadas.

-Bella te atacara- los ojos de Alice estaban mirando el futuro-. De hecho atacara a cualquiera que la siga.

-Es mejor dejarla sola- Carlisle lo dijo para todos, pero en especial para mi, ya que su mano estaba en mi hombro.

-Es verdad, dejémosla que se tranquilice primero- Esme también estaba preocupada por Bella, como toda madre.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Esme, menos yo.

-¿Edward?- murmuro Carlisle apretando ligeramente su mano.

-Si-dije entre dientes.

No soportaba dejar a mi niña sola. Quería estar con ella, consolarla, pero había visto la visión de Alice, ella atacaría a cualquiera que la siguiera, como había dicho Jasper, sus emociones eran cambiantes a cada segundo. Apreté los puños y le di la espalda al sendero que Bella había tomado.

Todos estaban mirando la casa con gesto triste, demasiadas cosas se habían perdido, en especial las pocas cosas que compartíamos de Bella. Esme suspiro y en su capa apareció una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya había que hacer una remodelación- dijo alegre, mirando a Carlisle.

-Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo- mi padre tomo su mano y le dio un casto beso.

-¿Podemos tirar las paredes?-pregunto Emmett emocionado, Jasper apareció a su lado y miro con la misma expectación a Esme.

-Seguro- acepto Esme.

Los enormes y adultos vampiros casi dieron un gritito de alegría al ponerse demoler la casa. Sus esposas rodaron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza. En ese momento me percate que no estábamos solos, Caroline y Héctor estaban a unos metros alejados de nosotros. Estaban abrazados, Caroline apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Héctor y él pasaba sus manos por su espalda y cabello. La imagen de ese…vampiro estirado llego a mi mente.

-¿Quién era ese tal Sebastian?- les pregunte. La muchacha pego un salto y me miro asustada, mientras que el chico la abrazaba fuertemente.

-_No se la llevaran- _repetía su mente una y otra vez.

-Tranquilo, nosotros no les aremos nada- dije levantando mis manos en señal de paz.

La pareja se relajo un poco, luego miraron al suelo…

-Sebastian es uno de los más poderosos del castillo- susurro Caroline-. Aro esta maravillado con él, hasta el punto de no importarle sus "hijos".

-Sebastian posee el don de robar otros dones- explico Héctor-. Lo único que tiene que hacer es morder al vampiro dotado y absorber de a poco el don.

Todos nos quedamos atónicos con la información, Jasper y Emmett habían dejado de jugar, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a la pareja.

-¿Mordiéndolos?- apenas dijo con un jadeó Rosalie.

-Es horrible- se estremeció Caroline-. Yo he presenciado muchas veces ese acto.

-Cada vez que un vampiro cometía una falta, Aro daba la orden de ejecutarlo, pero cuando su don era interesante, como el suele llamarlo,…llamaba a Sebastian y este hacía el trabajo-concluyo ella volviéndose a estremecer.

-Dijiste que lo absorbe… ¿Cómo si…?-intento entender Jasper.

-Según ha explicado Sebastian- comenzó Héctor-. Dice que cada vampiro que posee un don, tiene una aura a su alrededor, que solo él la puede ver, oler y hasta saborear- explico con asco-. El muerde a sus victimas usando su boca como medio para que el aura salga de su dueño y pase a su cuerpo. Dice que él se imagina como si estuviera tomado de un humano.

-¿Y que pasa con ese vampiro?- susurro Alice.

-Muere- articulo Caroline-. Se hace polvo, se desintegra.

-¿Cómo?- murmuro Carlisle-. Eso es imposible.

-Nadie lo sabe, es realmente extraño- se encogió de hombros-. Aro dice que es por que les quita lo esencial de su vida, pero aun así no tenemos una explicación clara.

-Demonios, ese tipo es de temer- dijo Emmett sorprendido.

-¿Cuántos dones tiene?- pregunte.

-Nadie lo sabe- negó con la cabeza-. Pero yo he presenciado diez de sus asesinatos.

-Bien, estoy asustado- Emmett abrazó a Rose por la cintura, escondiendo su cara en el hombro de ella.

-Es de temer. Todos en el castillo no nos atrevíamos a verle a la cara, valoramos demasiado nuestra vida.

-¿Qué tipo de don uso conmigo?- Yo no le tenía miedo a ese tipo, no me importaba cuantos dones tenía, había jugado conmigo y le había dicho algo asqueroso a Bella y lo peor es que se lo había imaginado.

-La ilusión- respondió Héctor-. Creó una imagen en tu cabeza. Tú de seguro pensaste que te tiraste sobre él, pero solo atacaste a los árboles.

Apreté los puños, se había burlado de mí. Cuando me había, "supuestamente", abalanzado sobre él, se reía y me esquivaba con suma agilidad. Ahora resulta que estuve actuando como un idiota esos pocos segundos.

-¿Aro tomara venganza?- pregunto Esme.

-La verdad no lo sabemos- se encogieron de hombros-. El único don que perdieron es el de Demetri, pero con los poderes que alberga Sebastian, creo que eso no le molestaría.

-¿Y Bella?

-Su poder es un escudo, no creo que lo extrañen.

-¿Entonces estamos a salvo?- pregunto Esme mirando a Carlisle.

-Supongo que si- le acarició la mejilla.

-En toco caso sabrán que deciden- dejo Caroline mirando a Alice-. El escudo contra tus visiones no los protegerán más.

-Eso es bueno- suspiro mi hermana.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?-cuestiono Carlisle.

Caroline y Héctor se miraron unos segundos, luego volvieron sus rostros a mis padres.

-¿Seriamos demasiados si nos quedamos un tiempo?-pregunto apenada Caroline.

-Es solo por un tiempo, hasta que encontremos como escondernos- concluyo Héctor.

-Para nada-acepto Esme con una sonrisa-. Tendremos más manos para ayudar a reconstruir la casa.

La pareja sonrió y se acercaron para discutir donde instalarnos, a mi en ese momento me importaba muy poco donde ir. La única cosa que ocupaba mi cabeza era una vampira que estaba internada en el bosque. Su grito desgarrador cuando vio a Felix morir lo tenía grabado a fuego en mi cerebro, cuando saltó sobre Demetri quedando ella también dentro del fuego. Me estremecí de solo recordarlo, el pánico que me embargo cuando pensé que podría morir. No había pensado dos veces lanzarme y salvarla, aunque eso significara morir.

Gire sobre mis talones, mirando nuevamente al sendero, mis pies picaban por caminar e ir tras ella, no quería que estuviera sola, quería estar con ella…

-Edward- alguien me llamo, pero no me gire.

-Hermano- una pesada mano se poso en mi hombro-._ Dale su espacio, ella ya volverá_- eran pocas las veces en que Emmett se comportaba como el hermano mayor.

-Lo se- le asegure, pero aun así algo me tiraba a ir por ella.

-Vamos. Esme encontró el lugar perfecto para que nos instalemos-dijo con entusiasmo. Paso un brazo por mis hombros y me obligo a caminar-._ Recuerda que no eres el único que se preocupa por ella._

Sonreí y asentí mientras caminaba junto al grandulón de mi hermano oso.

.

Los días pasaban con rapidez, hasta convertirse en una semana. Todos estábamos medios concentrados en terminar la casa, esta iba a ser mas grande que la anterior, ya que tendríamos nuevos inquilinos. Habíamos contraídos los dos primeros pisos, faltaba terminar la cochera y el porche y uno que otro detalle que se le ocurría a Esme mientras construíamos.

Mientras los hombres nos encargábamos de terminar el techo, las mujeres se marchaban a comprar pintura para el exterior e interior de la casa. Ponía la mezcla contra los ladrillos casi con rudeza, había hablado con Alice, preguntándole si podía ir a ver a Bella, ella me contesto que Bella no estaba preparada para verme, que por alguna extraña razón esta resentida conmigo, Alice no me supo contestar el por que. Jasper se ofreció a ir y Alice le dijo que no habría ningún problema. Eso me había dejado de malas.

-Terminaríamos mas rápido si Gruñón pusiera la mezcla antes de que se seque- bromeó Emmett a lo que respondí tarándole un poco del cemento-. Eso es pasarse, Edward- gruño y tiro un poco de mezcla a mi cara, pero lo esquive.

-Lento- me burle mientras le tiraba otro poco, obviamente acertándole.

-Tampoco terminaremos y ustedes se ponen a jugar- escuche decir a Héctor, mientras mi padre me reprendía con la mente, yo le tire un poco de mezcla y pronto se unió al juego.

-Los humanos juegan con el lodo y los vampiros con el cemento- dijo Jasper con burla-. Para quitárselo van a tener que picarlo.

Héctor se carcajeo abiertamente junto con Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle le tiraron mezcla en las bocas abiertas, ahora era nuestro turno de reír a carcajadas mientras los otros escupían.

-_Búrlate, ya me pedirás que te cuente de Bella-_ me amenazó Jasper y deje de ir al instante.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunte con toda seriedad y preocupación.

-Mas clamada- aseguro mi hermano-. Pero esta mal, se la ve mal- sacudió su cabeza y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Qué hablaste con ella?-pregunto Emmett igual de preocupado que yo.

-Casi nada, se rehúsa a hablar-paso una mano por sus cabellos-. Solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza cuando le preguntaba algo.

-¿Cuándo piensa volver?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Sus emociones siguen estando enredadas, pero me dijo con un _no_ rotundo volver- miro la casa-. Esta avergonzada por lo que hizo a nuestra otra casa.

-Eso es estúpido- dije entre dientes mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque, pero Emmett pasó un brazo por mi cuello, haciendo que retrocediera-. Suéltame, Emmett- le sisee

-Dejémosla sola, Edward- hablo mi padre subiendo al techo de nuevo-. _Dale su espacio, cuando sea el momento volverá y podremos hablar con ella._

Otra vez no tuve mas opción que aceptar, dejarla sola y que se las arreglara. Apreté los dientes y asentí.

Luego de unos días más la casa estuvo terminada, pintada y decorada. Con Carlisle fuimos a la casa que teníamos en Canadá, allí estaban las copias de los libros que habían en la casa de Forks. Las teníamos por si cosas como estas sucedían, igual que las pinturas y mi música, como algunas pertenencias de mis hermanos y de Esme.

La casa estaba completa y lista para recibir a Bella, pero esta aun no aparecía. Todos la había ido a ver y hablar con ella, menos yo. Y eso me ponía de los nervios.

La había encontrado de nuevo, por fin la tenía a mi lado de nuevo, no voy a dejar que se vaya de nuevo.

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hola mis chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me tarde mucho? Yo creo que no xD. La verdad es que hace varios días que la estoy escribiendo, pero no me convencía el primer capi, escribí como cinco veces y me termino de convencer esta.**_

_**Este primer cap, se que es corto, pero es como un cap intermedio a lo que sigue del cap anterior y lo que se viene en el siguiente.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review, me encantaron todos, se que algunos no les gusto que matara a Felix, pero sería peor si quedaba vivo, pero tengo algo en mente para mas adelante, no se…**_

_**Contestando un review de quien era Elena, ella es una vampira que tiene el don de atraer sexualmente a los hombres, y mujeres. Intento engatusar a Edward y le salio, por así decirlo, mal, por que lo ayudo a tener la conexión con Bella xD. Y Chelsea es la que une y desase lazos de relaciones, ella fue la mala que engatusó a Bella xD**_

_**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, si me olvide de algo me dicen, tambien quiero saber que les parecio el cap. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene en el próximo cap…**_

_-Por dios, Bella-susurre con tristeza, reprimí las ganas de ir y abrazarla-. Debes alimentarte._

_-¿Algún humano que me recomiendes?_

_-Relájate, estaba bromeando-un atisbo de sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, negó con la cabeza y apoyo el mentón en sus rodillas._

_-Con ese aspecto no parece que lo estuvieras haciendo- dije respirando con alivio._

_**Bueno mujeres, nos vemos, las quiero mucho, y gracias por sus ánimos y comentarios ^^**_

_**Melo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capitulo 2-**

**EDWARD POV**

Los días seguían pasando, con suma lentitud, y Bella aun se negaba a aparecer. Un mes pasó y yo estoy completamente ansioso. El saber que ella estaba a la intemperie, sola, con sus ropas sucias y mojadas, me dejaba frustrado y preocupado.

No era que me preocupara que ella se enfermara, por que eso era imposible, pero me preocupaba que estuviera sola, sufriendo y yo aquí, esperando a que ella decidiera regresar, no, a que ella me dejara acercar.

Levante la vista de las teclas del piano, y mire por el ventanal, más allá del floreado y colorido jardín de Esme. Mire el oscuro y crudo negro, donde segundos después se materializo mi hermano Jasper

Estaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, otra vez, no la había podido convencer.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunte una vez que estuvo dentro de la casa.

-Igual que siempre, quizás peor- se sentó en el sofá y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo.

-Aun no quiere que vaya yo- más que preguntarlo lo afirme.

-Cuando digo tu nombre ella se tensa y sus emociones se alteran. Es extraño-suspiro mi hermano-. Aun no entiendo por que- susurro para si mismo.

-Yo menos- coincidí- ¿Ha comido?

-Por eso digo que quizás este peor- se refregó los ojos con las manos-. No ha querido probar nada, tiene un aspecto horrible.

Me mostró en su mente la imagen de una Bella totalmente desconocida para mí. Su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado y opaco, con rastros de barro y hojas. Su ropa estaba en peores condiciones que como me la había imaginado, y sus ojos estaban negros…no reflejaban emoción, sus ojeras eran pronunciadas.

-No lo soporto- siseé mientras me paraba de golpe.

Iría a verla, aunque ella me quisiera arrancar la cabeza, no me importa, la obligaré a venir a la casa.

-Quizás, si ahora la vas a ver, ella no te ataque- dijo Alice desde la escalera, tanto Jasper como yo nos sobresaltamos.

-¿De verdad?-pregunte un tanto emocionado y esperanzado.

-Solo es un quizás- se encogió de te pasa algo lo veré, pero será mas eficaz que grites.

-¿Qué paso, tus visiones se fueron de vacaciones?- me burle a lo que ella respondió sacándome la lengua-. Muy maduro.

-Llévale esto- me tendió una bolsa-. Déjasela y sal corriendo- se burlo.

Yo rodé los ojos y salí disparado hacia el bosque, mis pies corrieron con impaciencia y a gran velocidad, estaba desesperado, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era verla. Me pare en seco cuando estuve a unos metros de ella, de repente me sentí nervioso, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, y todos los pensamientos de obligarla se esfumaron. Sentí miedo, por que ella me rechazara y no me dejara ayudarla.

-¿Qué haces ahí escondido?- su voz me trajo a la realidad, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Estaba sentada con sus piernas flexionadas, las abrazaba con sus brazos con fuerza, como si temiera que su cuerpo se partiera en dos. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para verme, miraba sus rodillas con gesto ausente. Su voz sonaba áspera, seca, sin vida.

-¿Me puedo acercar?-pregunte titubeante.

-¿Por qué todos no me dejaran en paz?-susurro aun con voz apagada.

-Por que nos preocupamos por ti-dije dando un paso hacia delante.

Ella no me miro, pero si se estremeció cuando seguí avanzando, me senté al frente de ella, con cautela, cuidando la distancia entre nosotros. En cuanto me senté ella levanto sus opacos ojos.

-Por dios, Bella-susurre con tristeza, reprimí las ganas de abrazarla-. Debes alimentarte.

-¿Algún humano que me recomiendes?

La pregunta hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara por completo, ella mataba humanos. Recordé el día en que nos ataco, sus ojos eran rojos…ella se alimentaba de…humanos.

-Relájate, estaba bromeando-un atisbo de sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, negó con la cabeza y apoyo el mentón en sus rodillas.

-Con ese aspecto no parece que lo estuvieras haciendo- dije respirando con alivio, pero a la vez molesto.

-Gracias- dijo con sarcasmo-. Se que no me veo bien, no tenías que ser tan directo.

-Lo siento-sonreí apenado.

Nos quedamos callados un rato, disfrutando del silencio, que extrañamente no era incomodo, pero tampoco agradable. Ella seguía ausente, y como nunca antes desee poder entrar en su mente, desee saber que era lo que estaba pensado, para poder ayudarla, claro, si ella me lo permitía.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Bella, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?-dije confundido.

-La bolsa-la señalo con un dedo.

-Oh- mire la bolsa en mi regazo-. Te lo manda Alice- se la tendí.

-¿Alice?- frunció el ceño y yo asentí- ¿Que contiene?

-Sácanos de la duda- le sonreí.

Ella tomo la bolsa y la abrió, sacando de adentro una muda de ropa. Eran un pantalón jean y una remera roja y unas zapatillas. De la bolsa se deslizo una hoja, Bella dejo la ropa aun lado, tomo el papel y lo leyó en silencio.

-Ustedes realmente se preocupan por mí-dijo con voz entrecortada.

Otra vez tuve que reprimir el impulso de estrecharla entre mis brazos.

-Por supuesto que si, Bella- estire mi mano para tocar la suya-. Nunca debiste de dudar de nosotros…

-¿Y que hubieras echo en mi lugar?-pregunto alejando su mano bruscamente de la mía, para luego ponerse en pie, tirando todas las cosas en el húmedo suelo.

Su rostro ausente y apacible había cambiado a uno lleno de enojo, ira…

-Desde que tengo memoria mi vida ha sido una mierda…-siseo con voz entrecortada-. Primero la muerte de mi padre, el casi abandono de mi madre, el…abuso de mis tíos, la muerte de mi madre, el engaño…Felix… oh, Felix- se llevo las manos a la cara y su cuerpo tembló levemente junto con débiles sollozos

Me puse en pie, tome uno de sus brazos y la atraje a mi cuerpo, su cuerpo temblaba lastimosamente, los sollozos salían de sus labios con dolor. Ella paso sus brazos por mi cintura y escondió la cara en mi pecho.

-Detesto no poder llorar- susurro con rabia y dolor.

-Te entiendo- susurre contra su cabello, mientras lo acariciaba, la sentí estremecerse-. El día que tu madre vino a buscarte y cuando nos enteramos de que tú casa había sido destruida, quise llorar como nunca y no pude…

Nos quedamos un tiempo así, hasta que la lluvia cayó sobre nosotros, amortiguada por las hojas de los árboles, pero aun así en cuestión de dos minutos estábamos empapados. Las palabras de Bella aun rondaban por mi cabeza, era verdad que su vida había sido de la peor manera y había terminado y empezó otra con la misma desgracia…_Felix_, pensé. Él era la pareja de Bella, según había escuchado, perder a tu compañero era como perderte a ti mismo, tu vida no era la misma…

-Bella… ¿Tu y Felix…?-deje la pregunta incompleta, por alguna razón me dolía escuchar la respuesta.

-Debes volver a tu casa- se separó con la cabeza gacha, iba a volver a sentarse pero la sujete por los codos.

-¿Ustedes estaban emparejados?-mi mente rogaba que ella dijera que no. Pero Bella no me contestaba, solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo-. Bella…

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- pregunto aun con la vista en el suelo.

-Solo dímelo.

-Nosotros éramos controlados por Chelsea- apretó los puños- ¿Sabes por que me duele su perdida?- pregunto levantando la mirada, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza-. Por que le dije que si le amaba sin importar lo que nos estuvieran haciendo, sin embargo…ahora- se agarro de mis antebrazos como buscando apoyo para no caer-…me di cuenta de que jamás lo ame, que jamás le vi como algo mas que un amigo o un hermano, pero él siempre me decía…

-Lo siento, Bella- le susurre atrayéndola a mi pecho de nuevo, sus manos arrugaron mi camisa y rompió en un grito desgarrador.

Me dolía tanto verla así, pero a la vez me sentía egoístamente aliviado de que ella no estuviera unida a aquel vampiro. Pero no me podía aliviar del dolor que ella sentía. Acaricié lentamente su espalda para calmarla, sus gritos habían cesado, pero los sollozos no.

-Debes irte a casa- susurro después de un largo rato.

-No, a menos que tu vengas conmigo-murmure abrazándola, por alguna razón no podía separarme de ella.

-Yo no soy parte de la familia.

-¿Quién dice?- la separe un poco de mi y le sonreí-. Tú siempre fuiste parte de la familia, desde el día que apareciste hace doce años, gritando por que Emmett te había asustado.

-Pero…

-Todos estás preocupados por ti, quieren que vuelvas a casa, con nosotros- le acaricié la mejilla.

-Yo la destruí ¿Cómo pueden esperar a que vuelva?- frunció el ceño.

-Tuviste tus razones para hacerlo, pero nadie te guarda rencor.

-No lo se…-un pequeño gritito se escucho por el bosque, sonreí al reconocerlo, Bella levanto el rostro con una tenue sonrisa-. Eso significa que al final aceptare.

-Eso o Alice te lleva a rastras- le sonreí con una, tome su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y la conduje lentamente hacia la casa.

Nos tomamos el tiempo en ir caminando a paso humano por el bosque. Ciertamente, Bella, se había alejado demasiado de la casa. Cerca de los límites entre la reserva, aunque los lobos ya no existían me asustaba que algo le pasara.

-Estoy echa un asco- susurro mirando su ropa.

-Cuando lleguemos te bañas y salimos a cazar- me giro para sonreírle, ella un estaba apagada.

-Para que bañarme si me volveré a ensuciar-replico mirándome a lo que yo respondí rodando los ojos.

-Para que comer si mañana lo volverás a hacer- contraataque, ahora ella rodó los ojos.

-No es lo mismo. Nosotros ni siquiera comemos.

-Si lo hacemos….-conteste-. No con la misma frecuencia como los humanos, o su misma comida…pero comemos.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan testarudo- me reprocho.

-Lo aprendí de alguien- la mire de reojo sonriendo, mostrándole de quien lo había aprendido. Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Seguimos caminando, y no podía dejar de pensar en el porque Bella se rehusaba a verme antes, la pregunta se estrujaba en mi garganta pidiendo ser liberada, pero no quería cortar el contacto con Bella. Ella había aceptado mi mano y ahora caminaba tomada de ella, aferrada fuertemente.

De vez en cuando miraba a Bella, estaba sumamente callada, sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando el suelo. Quería preguntar que era lo que pensaba, ya que su escudo bloqueaba mi poder, pero apretaba mi mano libre y me decía a mi mismo, _tiempo._

Podía sentir los pensamientos de mi familia, estábamos pocos metros, podíamos ver las luces y las sobras de ellos esperándonos en la puerta. Bella se detuvo en seco y miro asustada al grupo de vampiros. Apreté su mano para infundirle valor, pero se la notaba tan asustada y tan tensa que no reaccione a tiempo con el grito de Alice.

-¡Emmett a ella!- apunto a Bella y un segundo después mi inmenso hermano estaba saltando sobre nosotros.

Tanto Bella como yo retrocedimos unos pasos. Emmett aterrizo limpiamente sobre sus pies, tomo a Bella por la cintura y se la echo al hombro, me miro y se carcajeó fuertemente cuando Bella comenzó a chillar y mover los brazos y las piernas para que la bajasen.

Mi hermano se largo a correr de nuevo hacia la casa, entrando en ella, seguida de una emocionada Alice, que daba pequeños brinquitos y aplaudía, Jasper le siguió sonriendo, luego mis padres negando con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa. No había señales de Héctor y Caroline.

Los gritos se seguían escuchando dentro de la casa, Emmett había dejado a Bella en el baño de su habitación y Alice había irrumpido para quitarle la ropa. Suspire de alegría y entre en la casa, todos estaban en la sala sentados en los sillones con unas sonrisas de satisfacción en la cara.

-No tenían que ser tan….

-¡Puedo quitarme la ropa yo sola, Alice!-grito Bella desde arriba.

-No seas testaruda- se quejo mi hermana, que veían en su mente como forcejeaba con Bella.

-¡Ya no soy una niña!-volvió a gritar-¡Suelta, Alice!-luego de eso su remera se desgarro de forma que le quedo un gran escote hasta el ombligo dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y suave….

-_¡Edward! ¡Sal de mi mente o si no…!_- La amenaza de Alice quedo incompleta ya que bloquee su mente

En ese momento me di cuenta de que me había quedado parado en medio de la entrada, mirando las escaleras.

-_¿Edward?-_me llamo Jasper en su mente, mirándome con incredulidad y sorpresa

-No hables- sentencié sentándome en el sillón- Ni pienses- nuestra familia nos miro interrogantes-. ¿Dónde están Caroline y Héctor?-pregunte desviando un poco el tema.

-Se fueron a cazar alegando de que querían darle su espacio a Bella-dijo Esme con una sonrisa, yo asentí y trate de prestar atención a la pantalla, intentando no pensar en lo que pasaba en el piso de arriba.

-_Pervertido-_ me recriminó Alice en su mente-¡Listo!- dijo bajando por las escaleras arrastrando a Bella.

Llevaba un nuevo pantalón jean que se ajustaba sus bien formadas piernas y una remera azul, que se ajustaba perfectamente en sus curvas…

-_¡Edward!_-grito Jasper y de nuevo me di cuenta de mis pensamientos-_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

-Necesito ir a cazar-dije poniéndome en pie y casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Bella zafándose de las manos de Alice y saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

Demonios, había olvidado la acompañaría a cazar. Con un suspiro y unas amenazas de Alice más, salí detrás de Bella, quien me esperaba impaciente.

-¿Lista?-pregunte cuando me acerque un poco más a ella.

-Lo que sea para no ser la muñeca de Alice-dijo un tanto nerviosa mirando la casa.

-¡Te escuche!- grito Alice-. ¿Y sabes que es mejor? ¡Que no duermo! ¡Así no te podrás escapar!-Bella se estremeció y tomo mi mano internándonos a ambos en el bosque.

Creí que la caza me relajaría de mis extraños pensamientos, pero fue todo lo contrario. Ver a Bella cazar a un animal, domarlo, morderlo y succionar de a poco aquel liquido, fue lo más sensual que en mi vida haya visto. Prácticamente no comí solo para verla a ella y poco a poco me embelezaba sus movimientos, sus gestos…todo.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así estando cerca de Bella? ¿Por qué estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de ella? ¿Por qué sentía constantemente un hormigueo en el cuerpo cuando me tocaba o simplemente me rozaba?

-¿Edward?-su hermosa voz me trajo de vuelta al mundo real- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Claro-mentí, estaba claro que no escuche ninguna palabra.

Después de la caza nos sentamos en el pasto a mirar un cielo despejado, mientras solo nos limitábamos a hacernos compañía. Bella aun no quería ir a la casa, sabía que Alice la estaría esperando.

-Entonces… ¿Que opinas?- pregunto mordiendo su labio- ¿Vuelvo a Volterra para matar a Aro por mentirme?

-¡Estas loca! ¡Ni sueñes que te dejare ir a ese lugar!- dije completamente exasperado ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?

-No me estabas escuchando- se quejo Bella suspirando.

-Oh-fue todo lo que salió de mis labios, mientras me avergonzaba por no estarla escuchando.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto mirándome, sus ojos estaban dorados y hermosos, pero extrañaba esos enormes y expresivos ojos marrones.

-En muchas cosas-no quería decirle que estaba teniendo pensamientos indecorosos con ella- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?- desvié el tema de mi.

-Te estaba diciendo gracias- se encogió de hombros y apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo.

-¿Gracias?-pregunte como tonto y un poco sorprendido por sus actos.

-Si, ya sabes, es la palabra que usamos para expresar gratitud a otra persona por sus acciones.

-No te pregunte el significado- golpee su frente suavemente-. Te preguntaba por que lo decías.

-Por tus acciones- dijo en tono de burla-. Por sacarme de ese pozo en el que estaba.

La mire alzando una ceja y no pude evitar parar las palabras que salían por mi boca.

-Te hubiera ayudado antes si me hubieras dejado acercar.

-Tengo mis razones- cerro los ojos cuando pase una mano por su sedoso cabello.

-¿Y esas son…?-insistí.

-Te las digo si me dices que pensabas- me sonrió con burla, pero esa emoción no legaba a sus ojos.

-Eso no es justo- me queje y seguí jugando con su pelo.

Era increíble como en un par de horas las cosas con Bella se habían mejorado. Pero aun así por ahí se encontraba ida, perdida en su cabeza, aquella niña alegre no estaba más, fue sustituida por una vampira que aparenta estar bien, cuando en sus ojos se ve lo sola y devastada que esta.

-¿Sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites?-pregunte recargando mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol. Sentí como Bella asentía- ¿Qué puedes contar conmigo siempre? ¿Qué nunca más te dejaré sola, aunque tú no me quieras a tu lado?

Bella se sentó en mis piernas, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y susurrando que ella siempre contaría conmigo. Pasé mis manos por su cintura y la estreche contra mí.

Cerré mis ojos mientras una calida sensación se expandía por mi interior. Me sentía vivo, de nuevo.

Y feliz, por que Bella estaba de nuevo conmigo.

_

* * *

_

_**Acá estoy con el segundo cap de esta trilogía xD. Estoy realmente conforme con el capitulo, me gusto y me gusta como se esta desarrollando. No iba a dejar a Bella excluida por cuatro o cinco capítulos, llega un momento en que cansa la espera de que se reencuentren.**_

_**Bella esta devastada y nuestro querido Edward estará ahí para ayudarla, aunque se este dando de a poco cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Bella xD.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios me han encantado, de verdad ¡Y han sido un montón! Me alegre muchísimo ^^**_

_**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, a las viejas xD. Gracias a todas aquellas que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y como autora favorita, me llenan de gozo *O***_

_**Bien, eso es todo, cortito xD, no me extendí mucho. Ahora paso a Actualizar reencarnación, espero que se pasen y lean ^^**_

_**Besos, se cuidan, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Melo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Capitulo 3-**

**EDWARD POV**

-_Confío en ti-_suspiro con ojos brillantes-. _Siempre, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, confié en ti_- volvió a suspirar con una sonrisa.

-_Desde que te conocí te convertiste en lo más importante para mí y solo el tiempo me hizo saber que realmente siempre te ame._

-_Oh, yo también te amo…Jorge._

-Es la novela mas cursi, ridícula y sobreactuada que he visto en mi vida-critico Bella haciendo que todos los hombres riéramos bajito.

-¡Shhh!-la callaron las mujeres completamente absortas viendo la pantalla con ojos cristalinos.

-¿Por qué estamos viendo esto?-volvió a preguntar por décima vez, mientras el sonido del besuqueo de la pareja ficticia llenaba el amiente.

-Por que se supone que es una tarde en familia- dijo Emmett más en forma de pregunta que de afirmación.

-O por que son unos gobernados- dijo Bella haciendo que solo yo soltara una carcajada, ganándome unos tres cojines en la cara.

Bella suspiro y se recostó en mi regazo, al instante pose mis manos en su cabello y contemple sus facciones serenas y tranquilas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía que estuviera durmiendo, sin poder reaccionar a lo que hacia, pase mis dedos por sus parpados, luego los baje por su mejilla, ella abrió sus ojos y me sonrió con calidez.

-Lo siento, te desperté-dije en broma y su sonrisa desapareció lentamente y sus ojos se opacaron inmediatamente.

Se sentó y se escuso con mi familia para ir a su cuarto.

-_¿Qué hiciste?_-me pregunto Rose, muy molesta.

-Nada-me defendí pues era la verdad.

-_Esta triste, nuevamente-_ dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Esa frase se la solía repetir Felix- dijo la pequeña y suave voz de Caroline, quien miraba a Héctor a los ojos.

En ese momento entendí todo, mi familia me lleno los oídos de pensamientos de pena hacia Bella, mientras que yo iba hacia su habitación a tratar de arreglar el dolor que le había causado.

Hacía una semana que Bella estaba con nosotros y poco a poco salía a la luz la pequeña niña que conocimos, claro que con mayor madurez. Sus ojos poco a poco volvían a tener brillo y su ánimo mejoraba. Esta era la primera vez que volvía a su estado de aislamiento, pero por suerte dentro de la casa.

Aun recuerdo cuando Bella entro en pánico cuando vio a Héctor y Caroline, había aferrado sus brazos en mi cintura y temblaba completamente, me costo mucho hacerle entender que ellos no venían por ella, ellos le explicaron lo mismo y con un poco de recelo acepto, pero a las pocas horas estaba cómoda con ellos.

Me pare frente a su puerta e inhale una buena bocanada de aire, estaba por tocar cuando su voz sonó desde otro lado.

-Estoy aquí- susurro desde mi habitación.

Me gire sorprendido, por que era la primera vez que ella entraba sin mi permiso, no me molestaba para nada, todo lo contrarió…me encantaba. Gire sobre mis talones y camine hacia mi habitación, que quedaba al frente del de ella.

La puerta blanca estaba entreabierta, la empuje un poco y la pude ver sentada en mi sillón, contemplando las gotas de lluvia que caían por el ventanal.

-Lamento haber entrado en tu cuarto- susurro sin mirarme-. Es que…me encanta la vista, es…relajante.

-Se a lo que te refieres- entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí-. Y no me molesta para nada que entraras- me senté a su lado, pero en el suelo y mire el oscuro cielo, a causa de la gran tormenta.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que te enfades conmigo?-me pareció que lo pregunto más para ella que para mí.

-No tengo por que enojarme-le respondí-. Entraste en mi cuarto, no cometiste un delito.

-Antes lo cometí- apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas y sus ojos dejaron de ver hacia el paisaje de afuera.

-Ya te dije que por la casa….

-No por la casa, Edward- giro su rostro para mirarme y sus ojos destilaban dolor, angustia y sobre todo…remordimiento.

-¿Entonces por que?-pregunte sin poder detenerme.

-Yo mate a personas inocentes, solo para alimentarme-susurro tan bajo que me pareció escucharlo en mi mente-. Mate a ocho personas, más las familias de esas, yo arruiné la vida de muchas personas… solo por calmar el fuego de mi garganta.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y la sacudió como queriendo arrancar los recuerdos que la amenazaban. En un segundo estaba a su lado, recargándola en mi regazo y acunándola contra mi pecho. Todos en la casa se habían quedado callados, escuchando el relato de Bella, pero solo yo podía oír y ver los pensamientos de sus antiguos compañeros de castillo.

Los desgarradores gritos de Bella, retumbando por las paredes de ese enorme castillo habían erizado la piel de muchos vampiros, asustándolos y compartiendo el dolor de Bella. Cerré los ojos y maldije a esos malditos de los Vulturis por torturarla, traumarla y arruinarle su corta vida como humana.

-No lo hiciste a conciencia- dije acariciando su cabello-. A todos nos toca pasar por eso cuando somos unos recién nacidos- intente calmarla con mis palabras.

-¿Tú también lo pasaste?-pregunto mirándome con ojos triste.

-Si- acaricié su mejilla-. Y lo mío fue peor, por que me revele contra Carlisle y me fui a hacer las mías.

-¿Te revelaste?-pregunto y sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad.

-Si y aun siento el peso de mis actos- bese su frente y ella suspiro.

-Carlisle te perdono.

-Como también perdona el que hayas matado a gente- le sonreí y eso pareció hacerle sentir mejor ya que sus labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te seguiste alimentando después?-pregunte curioso ya que la había visto con ojos rojos.

-Felix…me compraba animales para que pudiera alimentarme- bajo la vista a sus manos-. Animales carnívoros, son mejor que los herbívoros.

-¿Tu animal favorito es…?

-El león- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y la que yo respondí con un beso en su mejilla.

Su sonrisa se borro y miro hacia la ventana, me pregunte si había echo algo malo…

-Felix me sostuvo en ese momento de…nervios y aborrecimientos hacia mi misma- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía.

-Le extrañas-susurre apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Mucho…-contesto con voz contenida-. Pero no como a mi compañero- se apresuro a decir-. Más como mi hermano…él fue el único que estuvo a mi lado cuando yo…cuando creí la mentira. Me sostuvo para que pudiera seguir adelante. Me acompaño cuando pase por mi transformación y me enseñó con paciencia el como moverme, defenderme y atacar- cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía-. Él me aconsejo a no creerles en todo a los Vulturis, a que escuchara antes de atacar sin razón… a creer en ustedes…

Apreté mis brazos en su cintura para atraerla más a mí.

-Sin él yo… hubiera cometido millones de estupideces y estaría completamente loca- sollozo.

-Pero ahora me tienes a mí-susurre en su oído y ella asintió-. Y agradezco enormemente que él te haya cuidado cuando yo no pude.

Giro sobre mis piernas y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, abrazándome como si temiera hundirse de nuevo en la desesperación. La apreté aun más contra mi cuerpo, para que supiera que yo estaría ahí y que jamás la dejaría.

-_Esto es mejor que esa cursi novela…-_ pensó Emmett robándome una sonrisa.

.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad. La platica que Bella y yo tuvimos en mi cuarto fue como una especie de confesión, ya que nos volvimos sumamente cercanos. Ella no iba a ningún lado al que yo no fuera, y viceversa.

Los pensamientos de mi familia estaban cambiando y pensaban en que Bella y yo hacíamos una pareja hermosa. Todos se mostraban de acuerdo ante tal disparate.

Yo no veía a Bella con otros ojos que no sea como mi hermana, mi hija, mi niña. Ella siempre sería eso para mí, como yo lo era para ella…pero…

¿Por qué me dolía pensar que alguna vez encontraría a su compañero? ¿Por qué las manos me picaban y rogaban destruir algo cada vez que imaginaba a Felix besando y acariciando el cuerpo de mi niña?

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto mi ángel sentándose sobre mis piernas, algo que era una costumbre.

-Leo- dije mientras pasaba un brazo por sus pequeños hombros y la atraía a mi pecho para poder sentir el embriagante olor a fresas que su cabello despedía.

-¿De verdad?-cuestiono divertida.

-Claro- dije sin entender a lo que venía su comentario.

-¿Y como haces para leer al revés?-dijo conteniendo una carcajada.

Mire el libro entre mis manos y arqueé una ceja al ver que mi pequeña tenía razón, las letras estaban de cabeza. En cuestión de segundos ella rompió a carcajadas a las cuales me uní de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace distraer tanto?-pregunto sacando el libro de mis manos para que prestara total atención en ella.

-Tengo mucho espacio en la mente, por lo tanto pienso en muchas cosas- jugué con uno de sus mechones, enroscando y desenroscando entre mis dedos.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas tus problemas?-dijo seria de repente.

-No son problemas, Bella-dije con voz cancina-. Y tampoco es por que no te quiera contar, es solo que no quiero que…- no podía decirle el motivo de mis pensamientos y el de toda la familia.

-¿Qué?- insistió.

-Que pienses en tu pasado, en lo que viviste-su semblante se ensombreció y me regañe por ser tan distraído y hacerla pasar por este tipo de cosas-. Por que no quiero ver esa tristeza en tus ojos.

-Entonces tu tampoco lo pienses- sentenció intentando pararse e irse, pero tome su muñeca y la tire de nuevo hacia mí.

-No huyas-susurre y me di cuenta de que estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, una repentina corriente eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo, llenando mi interior de un extraño calor y anhelo. Sentí la tremenda desesperación de atraerla a mis labios y saborear los suyos. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada igual que la mía. Entreabrió sus labios solo un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos…yo solo pude pensar en acortar la distancia, mi cuerpo se movía solo…

-¡Miren lo que llego!-grito Alice haciendo volar la puerta principal.

-¡Alice!-le regaño Esme, pero mi hermana ni se inmuto.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto mirándonos, podía ver en su mente como Bella estaba parada lejos de mi y yo sosteniendo el aire-_¿interrumpo?_- dijo con burla.

-Para nada-dije secamente, mirando a Bella que huía de mi mirada- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunte desviando el tema.

-¡Oh! Lo había olvidado- se puso a saltar hasta que se topo con Bella.

-¿Qué es, Alice?

-¡Es la solicitud para entrar al instituto!-dijo aplaudiendo y brincando aun más rápido

-¿Instituto?-dijo completamente confundida.

-¿No has ido a uno?-pregunto inocentemente Alice.

-No, termine mis estudios en el castillo con maestros particulares-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que vayas a una.

-No me mezclaré con humanos-dijo Bella con ojos entrecerrados.

-No iras sola- me metí en la conversación

-¿Ustedes vendrán conmigo?- arqueó una perfecta ceja.

-Claro y Carlisle ira al hospital a trabajar- le sonreí y ella desvió la mirada _¡Mierda!_

-¿Pero que ustedes no fueron ya?-le pregunto a Alice.

-Un par de docenas- Alice lo comento como quien cuenta las veces que va al cine.

-¿Pero podremos ir?-cuestiono Jasper que intentaba retener a su esposa en su lugar.

-Claro.

-Los humanos de este pueblo nos recuerdan-dijo con obviedad Rosalie.

-Para eso pediremos ayuda a Caroline- la aludida se tenso al ser nombrada y miro asustada a mi pequeña hermana.

-¿Y-yo?-se auto señalo.

-Sip.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudar?-pregunto temerosa.

-En borrarle la memoria a los humanos de este pueblo-se notaba tan segura de si misma-. No son muchos así que no sería un problema para ti.

-Que considerada- dijo Caroline con sarcasmo-. Igual es demasiado para mi, nunca lo intente antes.

-Estarás bien y tus poderes son magníficos- la pacifica vampira de cabello negro iba a protestar-. Lo vi, quédate tranquila.

-Bien, lo haré esta noche-suspiro resignada y vencida.

Mi hermana pego un grito y se abalanzo al cuello de la chica, mientras murmuraba unos cuando millones de gracias. Mi familia quedo contenta ante la aceptación y el volver a caminar por las calles de Forks sin levantar sospechas. La única que no se veía feliz, era Bella.

La noche cayó y con ellos mi familia se fue con Caroline a ver como trabajaba su don…

-¿No iras?-pregunto mi pequeña desde las escaleras.-

-Lo podré apreciar cuando vuelvan-le sonreí golpeando con dos dedos mi cabeza.

Ella sonrió y se acerco a mí mientras yo tocaba el piano.

-¿tu no iras?

-Ya he tenido la oportunidad de verlo- se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado en el taburete.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, escuchando la melodía que creaba con mis manos, luego di un giro y comencé a tocar su nana, ella me miro un poco sorprendida y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¿La recuerdas?-pregunte sin mirarla.

-¿Cómo olvidarla?-recargo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo tocaba las dulces y delicadas notas- ¿Estarás conmigo en el instituto?-pregunto de repente.

-Estaré en todas tus clases, no solo para cuidarte, también para estar a tu lado y acompañarte- dije son simpleza-. Este es un paso muy importante para ti y quiero ser yo con quien estés en ese momento.

-Gracias-susurro antes de besar mi mejilla.

La misma corriente que me invadió la última vez se presento y me dejo un poco aturdido, Bella había vuelto a recostar su cabeza en mi hombro y tararear lo que tocaba en el piano. No se como lo estaba haciendo ya que me encontraba totalmente ido en mi cabeza.

Hoy solo había estado a unos centímetros de su boca y aun la anhelaba, sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo, no podía perder la cabeza de esa manera…menos con Bella…

-_¿Qué sucede, Edward?_-preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos, le mire con una ceja alzada-._ Tus sentimientos están…confundidos._

-No pasa nada, Jasper- intente sonreír pero ni él me creyó- ¿Cómo estuvo?-pregunte y él me mostró las imágenes en su cabeza.

Una blanquecina nube se desprendió del cuerpo de Caroline, que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, que prácticamente cubría todo el pueblo. Lentamente la deslizo sobre los techos de las casas como si fuera neblina, hasta que poco a podo desapareció…

-¿Cómo que se van?-pregunto de repente Bella.

-Nosotros solo pedimos quedarnos un tiempo- explico Caroline-. Ahora ya tenemos un lugar a donde ir y sin que los Vulturis nos encuentren.

-Pero…

-Estaremos bien, Bella- Caroline se acerco y tomo sus manos-. Desde el principio este es tu hogar- sonrió calidamente-. Además queremos tener un tiempo a solas, estuvimos rodeados por muchos vampiros…

-Serán como unas vacaciones- terminó Héctor.

-Carlisle- llamó Bella y este asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es decisión de ellos, si llegan a estar en problemas se lo diríamos- le aclaró.

Bella no tuvo otra opción mas que asentir, suspiro y les dio las gracias por acompañarla en los momentos difíciles. Esa misma noche partían y ya todos estábamos parados fuera de la casa despidiéndonos de la extraña pareja. Nos dieron las gracias y desaparecieron por el bosque.

-No te preocupes, Bella- dijo Jasper acercándose y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Temo que los Vulturis los encuentren y que…Sebastian…-se estremeció y Jasper la abrazo…

_Mía._

-Estarán bien, no te preocupes- aseguró Alice sonriendo.

-¡Vamos a preparar las cosas para el instituto!-dijo emocionado Emmett tomando a Bella por los hombros y entrarla a la casa…

_Mía._

-_¿Edward?_-llamo Jasper y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba gruñendo, bajo.

Me percaté de que todos me estaban mirando sorprendidos. Bella me miraba curiosa, huí de su mirada y camine hacia el bosque…

-Iré a cazar- sin esperar a que nadie dijera nada, me adentre en el bosque, pero sin necesidad de cazar, solo de correr.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué mi mente me gritaba cuando otro tocaba a Bella? ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

-_Estas enamorado de Bella._

Me gire bruscamente para ver a Jasper detrás de mí con gesto serio.

-¿Qué?-pregunte incrédulo.

_-Que estás enamorado de Bella-_me repitió en su mente-_. Tu doble preocupación, el deseo…los celos._

-No es cierto-dije con una risa histérica-. Bella es mi niña, yo no…

-Edward- me lamo exasperado-. Bella creció y tu estas _enamorado _de ella.

_

* * *

_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

_**Acá traje el siguiente cap =)**_

_**Lo pidieron y yo les cumplí, ahora ustedes dejen lindos comentarios y gracias por los anteriores, que por cierto son muchísimos. Ya vemos un poco más de 50 y con solo 2 capis.**_

_**Son geniales chicas, gracias por hacerme una escritora feliz y por seguirme desde el primer fic de esta trilogía ^^**_

_**Las quiero un montón, nos vemos pronto….**_

_**Claro si ustedes no me matan por el final de este cap XD**_

_**Besos, Melo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capitulo 4-**

**EDWARD POV**

-_Estás enamorado de ella-_ dijo Jasper con expresión seria.

-Jasper, creo que estas confundiendo el amor de padre con el otro- dije haciéndole entender de lo que estaba diciendo era una locura.

-¿A mi me estas diciendo que estoy equivocado?- se señalo con expresión irónica- ¿Yo, que soy el único que sabe la diferencias de esos sentimientos?

-¡Es que no tiene sentido!- le reproche sintiendo el pánico.

-Si lo tiene- discutió-. Tú ya no ves a Bella como la niña que era, la ves como una mujer…una que te gustaría poseer- si mi hermano se pudiera sonrojar ahora mismo estaría como del color de un pimiento.

-Estas equivocado, Jasper- baje la cabeza y trate de convencerme de que lo que decía no era cierto.

-De acuerdo- se giro para irse-. Cuando te choques con la pared no me cansare de decirte "te lo dije".

Luego de eso desapareció de mi vista dejándome solo y aturdido. Aun procesaba las palabras que Jasper me había dado y aun no le encontraba lógica. Por que ¿Cómo me iba a enamorar de Bella? Se supone que ella es mi niña y yo como un padre para ella.

Después de unos segundos de silencio tanto en mi cabeza como en el exterior, exploté. Comencé a reír histéricamente, tanto que me doble sobre mi estomago, agarrándome de un árbol…

-¿Qué es divertido?- pregunto la voz de Bella y deje de reír inmediatamente.

-Oh, Bella…-me quede mirándola, ella me miraba confundida y curiosa-. Bueno…veras, Jasper me contó un chiste…

-Ok, no quieres decírmelo, pero no me trates como si tuviera seis años- rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos mientras se apoyaba en un árbol- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

_¡Genial!_

-Tenía que cazar- mentí

-¿Y ya lo hiciste?

-Sip- me apresure a contestar.

-¿Sabes?, detesto que me mientas- se enderezó rápidamente y golpeo con un puño el árbol donde había estado apoyada, este se quejo y luego cayó al suelo-. Yo siempre te estoy contando que es lo que me angustia y te dejo consolarme, pero tú ni siquiera hablas conmigo con respecto a lo que te molesta…

-Bella…

-…Tampoco te pido que me cuentes tu vida entera, pero si lo que te agobia y te aleja de esa manera.

Estaba molesta, sus ojos se habían puesto negros, me mira seriamente y con reproche. Realmente le molestaba que yo me negara a contarle mis pensamientos, pero ¿Qué podía decirle?_ "Hey, Bella. Lo que pasa es que Jasper me acaba de tirar una bomba en la que dice que estoy enamorado de ti. Lo que por cierto es ridículo. Además de mis constantes pensamientos ilógicos. Pero no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar"_, sin duda eso sería lo mejor.

-¿Sin nada para decir?- pregunto arqueando una ceja y yo…simplemente la contemple-. Perfecto.

Giro sobre sus talones y camino por donde, supongo, había venido. Le dí la orden a mis pies de moverse, pero se habían clavado al suelo, dejándome ver como Bella se marchaba lentamente.

-¡Bella!- la llame pero ella ni siquiera se giro.

Y eso estaba bien, por que no sabía que decirle. No podía decirle la verdad, por que eso significaría que la alejaría de mí, además algo en mi interior temía a la reacción de ella…a su rechazo.

Con demasiado esfuerzo moví un pie, luego el otro y el otro, hasta que me encontré corriendo en su dirección. La tomé de la muñeca y la obligue a que me mirara. Ella forcejeó conmigo unos instantes, en ningún momento la solté, clave mis ojos en su rostro buscando su mirada, pero ella se rehusaba a mirarme, lo cual dolía.

Con mi mano libre intente tomar su mentón pero su mano libre me detuvo en mitad del camino, tome su muñeca y la aprisioné como la otra. Me miro frustrada y un gruñido escapo de sus labios.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?- cuestiono- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que sedo y no preocuparme por lo que te molesta?

-No quiero que me devuelvas lo que yo hago por ti.

-¡No te lo estoy devolviendo!- gruño mas fuerte-. Me preocupo por ti, me preocupa que sea lo que habita en tu cabeza lo que hace que te descuelgues de la realidad y te pierdas en tus pensamientos. Me preocupa el por que me mientes.

-¿Te preocupo?-pregunte sorprendido mientras mi cuerpo se llenaba de un extraño calor.

-¿Cómo no preocuparme?- pregunto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Sin pensarlo la tome en mis brazos, la abrase con fuerza, hundiéndola en mi pecho…reprimiendo los deseos de besarla…

_Mierda_. Me había enamorado de ella.

.

**BELLA POV**

Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza por los hombros y me apretaron en su amplio pecho. Aun estaba molesta, pero no pude contenerme a abrazarlo. Edward era un hombre muy bueno, desde que había vuelto a esta casa, él me había recibido con los brazos abiertos. No digo que los demás en la familia no lo hubieran echo, pero con él era diferente… _todo_ con él _es_ diferente.

En estas últimas semanas nos habíamos acercado mucho, prácticamente no podía estar lejos de él, quería saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, por que lo estaba haciendo y cuando iba a terminar de hacerlo para que su atención fuera mía.

Había estado mucho tiempo separada de él y todo el tiempo extrañándolo y ahora que lo tenía quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y estar aun más tiempo. Edward es todo en uno, mi padre, hermano y mejor amigo.

Cuando aquella tarde había ido a buscarme, intente hacer que se alejara de mi y que me dejara sola, pero cuando le vi, parado detrás de ese árbol, sumamente nervioso decidí que quería volver a estar con él como habíamos estado antes.

-Eres maravillosa, Bella- susurro en mi oído.

-Tú eres el que me esta sacando de este pozo- me separe un poco y le mire-. Tú eres el maravilloso.

Sus ojos…me veían diferente, eran intensos, calidos y hermosos. No pude contener levantar una mano a su rostro y apoyarla en su mejilla, él inclino su cara a ella y cerro los ojos, se veía tan en paz, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te desconecta del mundo?- pregunte una vez que recobre mi conciencia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y su rostro se torno triste, con el miedo recorriéndome el cuerpo, tome su cara en mis manos y clave mis ojos a los suyos.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa para que pongas esa cara?- mi voz salió lastimera, ya que me dolía verlo así.

-Yo…er…- se paso una mano por el cabello-. La verdad es que no quiero decirlo por que no quiero ponerte mal a ti…

-Es sobre mi estancia en el castillo- afirme.

-Por todo lo que te paso- dijo y luego miro por sobre mi hombro.

Ahora fue mi turno en abrazarle, él preocupándose por mí y por mi bienestar, era imposible no querer a un hombre como él.

-Te quiero- hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo decía.

-Y yo a ti- beso mi frente y tomo mi mano para ir a la casa.

Caminamos de regreso a la casa como la vez en que él me saco del bosque, fuimos lento y tranquilos, total teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo…

-¿Por qué me seguiste?-pregunto de repente.

-Por que no sabía que te había pasado- contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Estas preparada para mañana?

-La verdad, no- y era verdad, aun no me sentía segura de estar cerca de un humano.

-Voy a estar contigo, no tienes que preocuparte- soltó mi mano y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-La última vez que estuve en un ambiente con humanos, me los comí- otra verdad.

-Debes aprender a controlarte y hacerte inmune a su olor-

-Es fácil decirlo para alguien que tiene mas años que yo- le reproche.

-A todos nos paso, Bella- se detuvo y me giro para enfrentarlo-. Y a todos nos fue difícil, pero todos estaremos ahí por si algo sale mal…

-No quisiera exponerlos- baje la cabeza y él la levanto con uno de sus finos dedos.

-No lo aras, confío en ti- susurro mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío.

En un principio creí que daría un beso en la mejilla, pero a medida que se acercaba el rumbo era otro, y yo no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo, por que quería ver a donde llegaría…quería que me besara. Nuestros ojos estaban trabados, su mirada me decía mil cosas pero no la entendía. De repente como si una chispa de entendimiento cruzara por sus ojos, pego su frente a la mía y cerro sus ojos, soltando un pesado y largo suspiro.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte un poco incómoda.

-Lo estaré- se separo y ahora si beso me mejilla-. Vamos, ahí cosas de las cuales debes aprender.

.

**EDWARD POV**

-Realmente no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Bella por quinta vez desde que había salido el sol.

-Deja de ser tan miedosa, Bella- le reprendió Alice.

-Pero… ¿Y si sale algo mal?- cuestiono afligida.

-No pasará nada, Bella. Quédate tranquila- le dije desde fuera de su puerta, Alice me había echado del cuarto por que tenía que vestirla, claro que no sin antes de que Bella le hiciera un escándalo por la ropa.

-_Te lo dije_- canturreo Jasper al pasar por mi lado, me gire y le fulmine con la mirada, el se encogió de hombros y rió-. _Te lo dije._

-Ya. Basta. Jasper- gruñí pero él me ignoro y siguió canturreando.

-_Sabes que con Jasper no debes apostar_- me pincho Alice-_. Es como yo._

-Si, insoportables cuando se lo proponen- murmure cruzándome de brazos, suspire y me apoye contra la pared.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto la dulce voz de mi niña.

-De lo irritante que pueden ser Alice y Jasper- conteste y automáticamente me arrepentí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?

-Lo que pasa, Bella- se entrometió Alice-. Es que a tu querido Edward le molesta que le digan la verdad en la cara.

Apreté los puños y resople ruidosamente, en la casa nadie más que ellos dos sabían de mis sentimientos, los demás no eran concientes de nada. Pero Carlisle y Esme estaban sospechando algo, según leía en sus mentes, yo seguía viendo a Bella de la misma manera, pero ahora era conciente de cómo la miraba. Pero ninguno me ha preguntado nada y yo no tengo deseos de contarlo a nadie.

Ayer cuando me di contra la pared, como dijo Jasper, estuve a punto de decirle mis sentimientos a Bella, sin mencionar que también la estuve a punto de besarla. Pero a último momento me desperté y apoye mi frente en la suya, no quería romper el contacto pero tampoco me quería apartar tan bruscamente como tenía en mente.

Aun no me hacía a la idea de que Bella me aceptara, por que busque en sus ojos algún indicio de sentimientos, pero ella me miraba como siempre, como su hermano, su padre y hasta como su mejor amigo.

-¿De que verdad habla Alice?- su dulce y suave voz me saco de mis pensamientos, me gire a verla y por poco abro la boca.

Estaba hermosa, más de lo que ya lo era. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados de color negro, junto con un polo de cuello alto azul. Ambas prendas se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía libremente por el contorno de su rostro y sus hombros.

-_Si pensaste que no habías abierto la boca, te equivocaste. ¿Eso brillante en tu boca es tu baba?_

Alice no se había equivocado, estaba babeando.

-¿Qué tal me veo?-pregunto Bella, inocentemente.

-¿Por qué mejor no te damos una vuelta así te aprecia de todos los lados?- propuso Alice y antes de que Bella y yo pudiéramos decir algo.

Alice tomo la mano de Bella y la hizo girar sobre su propio eje, dándome una vista panorámica del… _¡Oh. Por. Dios!_ Creo que mi boca volvió a desencajarse y los ojos se me salieron de orbita.

-¿Y bien hermanito?- pregunto con sorna- ¿Qué tal se ve?

-Firme- respondí imaginando su…la carcajada de Alice soltó me hizo dar cuenta de lo que había dicho-. Quiero decir…- carraspeé-. Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias- miro al suelo y estrujo sus dedos.

-No me quiero imaginar como te pondrás cuando use un vestido- se burlo Alice en voz alta y salio saltando del pasillo.

-¿Lista?- pregunte en el incomodo silencio.

-Realmente, no- me miro por encima de sus largas pestañas.

-Ni aunque me mires así te libraras de no ir- sonreí y tome su mano.

-Pero es que realmente tengo miedo- sollozo con un adorable puchero.

-Nadie te va a morder, Bella

-No temo que me muerdan a mí, temo _yo_ morderlos- ahora estaba irritada.

No pude evitar carcajearme por el comentario, había sido divertido. Bella me pego con el codo en las costillas y se rió conmigo. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras pensaba en como iría a reaccionar a los pretendientes de Bella. Por que era obvio que tendría a más de la mitad del colegio a sus pies.

-¿Iremos corriendo?-pregunte entusiasmada.

-Nos encantaría, pero debemos guardar las apariencias.

-Por eso odio relacionarme con humanos, lentos, en todos los sentidos, frágiles, en todos los sentidos y pervertidos- se quejo poniendo cara de asco.

-Tu fuiste humana- le recordé con una sonrisa.

-Pero no como ellos- se defendió.

-Claro que si- intervino Emmett.

-Emmett, no le molestes- le ordeno Rosalie, pero el idiota de la familia no le presto atención, lo cual era algo sorprendente.

-Eras lenta, en todos los sentidos, frágil, en muchos sentidos y pervertida- sonrió cuando Bella le estrecho los ojos- ¿No me digas que no recuerdas cuando oliste a Edward después de que vino de una cita con Tanya?

-Emmett- sisee cuando sentí la mano de Bella apretar la mía.

-Y puedo apostar todo lo que quieras a que lo sigues siendo- amplió su sonrisa hasta mostrar todos los dientes.

-¿Quieres ver que tan lenta soy?- le retó Bella y antes de que Emmett contestara, ambos había desaparecido de la casa.

-¿Por qué tú esposo debe ser tan idiota?- mire a Rosalie, esta se encogió de hombros y se puso la mochila al hombro.

-Que tengan un buen día- nos deseo Esme mirando por la ventana las manchas borrosas de sus hijos.

Se escucho un grito, de Emmett, un golpe y una barrida. Después de unos segundos Bella entro en la casa con una enorme sonrisa, se acerco a Esme y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Esme- se acerco a Carlisle e hizo lo mismo-. Por cierto, te comprare flores nuevas.

En ese momento entro Emmett con toda la cara llena de barro, con algunos pétalos de flores, el cabello lleno de ambos incluyendo la remera blanca, que en el frente tenía una gran mancha de barro.

-No valía empujar- se quejo mirando a mi niña con ojos negros.

-Yo no te empuje, solo te puse la traba- se defendió Bella-. Que no sepas poner las manos antes que la cara no es culpa mía- sonrió de forma más angelical, pero a la vez demoníaca.

-Me las pagaras…-comenzó a amenazarla.

-Tu empezaste- intervino Alice-. Ahora ve a cambiarte o llegaremos tarde.

-Ustedes vayan primero- Rosalie suspiro y subió junto a su marido-. Nosotros iremos mas tarde.

Automáticamente la cara de Emmett cambio y sus pensamientos se volvieron sucios. Se giro para mirar a su esposa y ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice, segundos después desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Jasper salio corriendo fuera de la casa y Alice negó con la cabeza saliendo detrás de su compañero.

-¿No vendrán?- pregunto mi ángel con la mochila en su hombro.

-No y no te gustaría saber por que llegarán tarde- le saque la mochila y la coloque en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué…?-no pudo terminar ya que un fuerte estruendo y un jadeo se escucho en la parte superior de la casa-. Olvídalo, ya entendí.

De ser humana ahora estaría completamente roja, como cuando era pequeña. Sonreí y puse mi mano en su espalda baja, para empujarla levemente a la salida de la casa.

Por un momento me sentí Alice, ya que tuve el presentimiento que hoy sucedería algo…malo. Estaba relacionado con Bella.

Pero ella no haría nada malo.

Sería yo…

_

* * *

_

_**¡HOLA MIS AMORES! ¿Cómo están? ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿verdad?**_

_**Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y espero no tener que volver a irme de esa manera. Se que muchas se pregunta "¿Qué mierda te paso?". Bueno lo que paso es que me quede sin Inter u.u. Problemas con los cables de teléfono, lo cual me desocuparon el teléfono de mi habitación, donde esta la compu. Para colmo nadie en mi p*** barrio sabe como arreglar eso, pero la pareja de mi mama si y era el único y nunca podía…En fin, fue un mes de aburrimiento de y ganas de pegarme un tiro en medio de la frente. Intente dejar un mensaje en mi perfil y como capitulo la primera vez que me cruce a un ciber, lejos de mi casa. Pero esa cochinada no me dejo poner nada.**_

_**La segunda vez que volví al ciber, me encuentro con una noticia que hasta el día de hoy me hace ver todo rojo. La verdad no puedo creer que haya personas que sean así, que roben y se proclamen autoras de robos. No solo me molesto por mí, también me molesto por las otras escritoras que pasaron por lo mismo y me da rabia. Sinceramente a mi no me importa dar mis fics para que les cambien los personajes o los pasen a otras paginas, pero primero pidan permiso y digan que no es suyo.**_

_**La verdad me dolió mucho, por culpa de ello perdí varias veces al pool xD, lo cual tuve que pagar las fichas de las siguientes partidas u.u.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus apoyos, por los ánimos por todo. Son las mejores, de verdad, ni siquiera mis amigas más cercanas hacen eso por mí. Las aprecio muchos mis amadas lectoras ^^**_

_**También quiero agradecer a Antonella, que me estuvo mandando mensajes de todo lo que pasaba y me ayudo a publicar las notas y dejar mensajes a las demás escritoras. Te quiero mucho, pendeja xD**_

_**Ahora, pasamos al capitulo. Sep, Edward acepto sus sentimientos hacia Bella y esta no ve más allá de sus narices xD. Pero tranquilas, ya saben como terminan.**_

_**Ahora toca el periodo de la escuela, y las hormonas alborotadas de los estudiantes y los pensamientos que pondrán a Edward a la orilla del acantilado de la verdad con respecto a su secreto y sus sentimientos.**_

_**Veamos como le va al pobre con ello xD**_

_**Ahora me despido, hasta dentro de pocos días cuando tenga terminado el cap y se los traiga, me voy a terminar otros caps para subir y nos vemos mis niñas.**_

_**Las quiero mucho.**_

_**No se olviden de los Reviews, que los espero XD**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**EDWARD POV**

Era como había supuesto. Todos, y no solo la mitad, del instituto habían puesto sus ojos en Bella, la miraban, comían, desvestían y hacían el amor y otras cochinadas con los ojos. La miraban de arriba abajo, algunos mas sucios que otros se pasaban la lengua por los labios, otros le tiraban besos o piropos. A este punto yo estaba gruñendo con ferocidad, alejándolos con una miraba acecina.

De vez en cuando miraba a Bella, ella se encontraba tensa, tenía mi mano fuertemente agarrada, la escuchaba susurrarse frenéticamente que se controlara, que lo superaría. Eso era más o menos lo que me mantenía a raya de cometer una masacre, pero algunos pensamientos eran demasiado fuertes y captaban completamente mi atención.

-Tranquila, relájate- se repitió cuando salimos de la primer clase.

-Estas bien, Bella- pase un brazo pos sus hombros y le acaricie un brazo.

-Es demasiado para mi, Edward- medio lloriqueo.

-Es control, tu mente sobre tu cuerpo- le aconseje besando la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

-Si no estuviera a mi lado…- se estremeció y negó con la cabeza.

-Todo ira bien. Relájate.

Luego de eso asistimos a las demás clases, se la notaba un poco menos tensa, ahora podía anotar los apuntes en su cuaderno, podía controlar la fuerza de la ansiedad, eso me puso muy orgulloso de ella. Sabía lo que debía de costarle esto, a pesar de que ella se siguiera alimentando de animales. La sangre de humano llama y para ella que es neófita es peor…

-_Es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Tiene que ser mía_- gruí ante ese pensamiento-_. Oh, por dios, lo que será tenerla en mi cama, jadeando…sudada…gimiendo como loca…_

Sin pensarlo golpee la mesa en la que estaba y esta se astillo un poco, llame la atención de toda la clase. Todos se me quedaron mirándome como si estuviera loco…

-¿Sucede algo, señor Cullen?-pregunto el profesor un poco prepotente y esperanzado al tener que mandarme a la dirección.

-Solo había un bicho, profesor. Lamento la interrupción de su clase- soné lo mas cortes que pude ya que me costaba separar mis dientes.

-Que no se repita- bufo y siguió con la clase.

-¿Pasa algo?-me susurro Bella, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza- ¿Seguro?- insistió y yo asentí.

Me miro unos segundos y luego volvió su atención a la clase, los minutos pasaron y llego la hora del almuerzo, aun estaba tenso por los pensamientos. Nadie se había fijado en Alice ¡Ni siquiera en Rosalie!, las había visto pero Bella era la que más les llamaba la atención.

-_Cálmate, Edward-_ dijo Jasper una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no me dices que tienes?-pregunto un tanto molesta, Bella.

-Por que no te gustara saber- me gire a mirarla.

-Me esta molestando que no me lo digas- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Realmente quieres que te diga los morbosos y escandalosos pensamientos de estos adolescentes? ¿Quieres saber en que posiciones te imaginan y las blasfemias que te obligarían a decir?- no me pude contener a decir todo aquello con cierto enojo y celos.

Me arrepentí al instante cuando la cara de Bella se comenzó a desfigurar, primero por el asombro y luego por el asco. Ella sacudió la cabeza y clavo su mirada en la bandeja de la comida. Emmett comenzó a reírse histéricamente a lo que Rosalie acalló con un golpe en la nuca.

-No debiste ser tan directo, Edward- me reprocho tomando la mano de Bella.

-A veces es mejor decirlas así para que se le quite lo entrometida- dije juguetonamente acariciando el cabello de mi niña.

-La próxima vez dilo con más sutileza- me sonrió.

-Lo intentare- le asegure mientras besaba su mejilla.

Emmett y Rosalie me miraron unos segundos, luego a Bella. Prácticamente ya sabían de mis sentimientos, pero se sorprendieron que ya lo haya asimilado, ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pero luego comenzaron los insultos y advertencias de lo mal que me iría si lastimaba a Bella en cualquier sentido.

-Tranquilos, eso no pasara. Jamás- les asegure mirando a Bella.

Ella encaro mi mirada estuvo a punto de preguntarme….

-Mejor me la aguanto- sacudió la cabeza y se levanto para tirar su comida.

-Las preguntas que debe hacer no las hace- se quejo Alice.

-Mejor así- la mire salir de la cafetería hacia el baño de mujeres-. No soportaría un rechazo.

-¿Dispuesto a conquistarle?- se burlo Emmett.

-¿Tu que crees?-levante mis cejas sugestivamente y chocamos los puños.

-Tenían que ser hombre- dijeron Rosalie y Alice rodando los ojos.

El timbre de fin del almuerzo sonó y me preocupe al ver que Bella aun no llegaba. Alice me aseguro que estaba un poco nerviosa por otra ronda de tiempo con humanos así que se había metido en el baño a refrescar su cara, también había mencionado algo con respecto al maquillaje de Bella, pero obvie esa parte.

Mis hermanos se levantaron y se marcharon, decidí quedarme a esperarla para que fuéramos juntos ya que ella no conocía aun la escuela. Mi preocupación aumento cuando los minutos pasaron y no tenía noticias de Bella. Me levante de mi asiento y camine a paso presuroso, humano, por los pasillos y fui hasta el baño de chicas, la llame por su nombre pero no obtuve respuesta.

Me fui hasta los demás baños y nada, fue hasta que oí el murmullo y los pensamientos de un idiota…

-Vamos, hermosa- su voz asquerosamente pegajosa y gangosa me daban nauseas-. Sabes que te encantara- mis ojos se nublaron cuando toco una de sus mejillas.

En menos de dos segundos estaba detrás de él sintiendo toda la ira golpearme el cuerpo. La ponzoñosa hervía en mi interior de solo verlo. Tenía a Bella acorralada en uno de los casilleros, tocaba su cara como si fuera la mas fina de las porcelanas, no por la fragilidad si no por el embelesamiento de su belleza, su cabeza imaginaba las peores pornografías… El muy imbécil no tenía ni idea de lo que se le veía.

Bella levanto su rostro acongojado al sentirme luego su rostro se crispo de terror y grito…

-¡No, Edward!

Pero ya era tarde tenía mi mano en el hombro del idiota y lo había triturado, escuche con placer el aullido de dolor y me motivo a querer partirle el cráneo y otros huesos, sin mencionar que tenía deseos de hacerle tragar su propio pene del que tanto estaba enorgullecido. Estaba por ir a su otro hombro cuando los pequeños brazos de Bella se enredaron en mi cintura.

-¡Detente!-gimió completamente asustada-. Por favor, Edward. No sigas- sollozo.

Cerré unos de mis brazos en su cintura y le enseñe mis dientes al patético de Newton…

-Vuelve a tocarla…solo mirarla o imaginarla y juro que el resto de tu cuerpo quedará en las misma condiciones que tu hombro- le amenace.

-¡Estas demente!- grito encolerizado y asustado, había retrocedido hasta golpear con su espalda uno de los casilleros.

-_Ella es mía_- apreté el cuerpo de Bella en uno de mis costados-. Estas advertido, Newton.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-grito el director de la escuela.

Mi estado de ánimo cambio drásticamente y supe por quien era. Recobre mi compostura y abrace el tembloroso cuerpo de mi ángel. Me di cuenta de que todos estaban a nuestro alrededor.

-¡He hecho una pregunta!- exclamó el viejo.

-¡Cullen me atacó!- sollozó como una niña el muy hijo de…-De la nada apareció y me quebró el hombro…

-¡Dile que estabas haciendo antes!- grite a punto de abalanzarme sobre él de nuevo, pero tres pared de brazos me sostuvieron.

Emmett y Jasper estaban a cada lado mío sosteniéndome, Bella estaba en frente y me rogaba que me detuviera. Pero yo solo tenía ojos y mente para Newton, para destrozarlo, despedazarlo, desollarlo vivo…

-¡Cálmate, Cullen!- grito a lo lejos el director…

-¡Dile canalla que intentabas abusar de Bella!-grite encolerizado, tanta era mi ira que mis hermanos estaban cediendo el agarre.

-¿Cómo es eso?-cuestiono el director mirando al Newton que se había puesto pálido y a Bella que sollozaba descontrolada sobre mi pecho-. ¿Señorita Cullen?

Bella se tenso y miro al director, luego me miro a mí y no se que habrá visto por que jadeo dolorosamente y hablo temblorosamente.

-Yo salía del baño para ir a mi siguiente clase, cuando él me acorralo en este lugar, comenzó a decirme cosas- tembló levemente-. También intento tocarme, fue en ese momento en que Edward llego…

Sonreí satisfecho por la actuación de mi niña y la cara del baboso de Newton, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ya que todos habían aguantado hasta la respiración por saber que estaba pasando…

-No puedo creer eso de usted, Señor Newton- dijo verdaderamente apenado el director, ya que era tío del mocoso-. Lamento decir que esta suspendido por todo el primer trimestre y me pensaré sobre el segundo- sentenció mientras el idiota se lamentaba de dolor-. En cuanto a usted, Señor Cullen- se giro para mirarme ¡Oh, demonios!-. Usted también quedara suspendido por un mes del instituto.

-¿Por qué?-demando Bella escandalizada.

-Por pelear en el establecimiento.

-Me defendió a impidió que me hiciera algo- alego a mi favor.

-Eso no justifica el hombro roto de Newton- se encogió de hombros-. Tenía que recurrir a mí, yo soy el que hace los castigos en este lugar- la miro con suficiencia-. Hubiera esperado a la salida, joven- miro a los demás alumnos-. El espectáculo termino ¡A sus clases!- en medio segundo el pasillo quedo limpio- Tú- señalo a Jasper-. Llévalo a la enfermería.

-¿Esta seguro?- cuestionó mi hermano tenso-. Recuerde que Bella también es mi hermana y puede que en el camino quiebre mas cosas que Edward- sonrió macabramente a Newton y este se volvió blanco como el papel.

El hombre mayor miro a Emmett y este sonrió angelicalmente diciéndole indirectamente "No lo dice en serio". El director negó con la cabeza y llevo a Newton a la enfermería. En cuanto nos quedamos solos mis hermanos me soltaron lentamente. Ambos palearon mi espalda y la cabeza de Bella y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Mire a Bella que se había quedado callada y muy quita en su lugar, me acerque para abrazarla pero ella negó co su cabeza.

-Bella…

-Lo siento- me interrumpió-. Estaba tan concentrada en no lastimar al humano que…no tuve fuerzas para huir de él- alzo la vista cristalina por inexistentes lagrimas-. No quise meterte en problemas, no quería que te suspendieran…

Me acerque y la abrace fuertemente, ella me correspondió hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada- susurre en su oído-. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Bella.

-Pero no arriesgarte a esto- se separo y me miro enojada-. Por mi culpa casi nos expongo…

-Eso es lo de menos- tome sus hombros y la mire fijamente-. Me importa una mierda que se descubra lo que somos, si de esa forma nadie se te acerca, no me importa.

Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego con admiración y cariño. Se lanzo a mis brazos y beso mi mejilla en repetidas ocasiones. Estuve tan tentado a besarla pero me refrene y me conforme con sus pequeños e inocentes besos.

-¿Quieres irte?-pregunte deteniendo la lluvia de besos.

-¿Podemos?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro. Podemos decir que no te sientes bien por lo que te paso y yo estoy expulsado así que….-deje la frase inconclusa encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella sonrió segadoramente y volvió a repartirme besos, claro que evitando mis labios. Me pregunte si en algún momento ella se sentiría tentada de besarme…

.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto intentando mirar por entre mis dedos.

-Lo sabrás en su debido momento, no seas impaciente- le regañe y ella bufo molesta.

-Me siento impotente sin mis ojos- confeso y medio tropezó con una rama-. Demasiado.

No pude evitar reír ya que la situación era divertida.

-Tienes tus oídos y tu nariz- le susurre-. Además piensa en los ciegos…

-Ya, Edward- me corto el rollo divertida y yo volví a reír.

Seguí caminando detrás de ella, con ambas manos en sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba levemente apoyado en el mío, podía sentir como su espalda rozaba con mi pecho y prácticamente me estaba volviendo loco, más el su aroma tan peculiar y obsesivo no ayudaban mucho a mi autocontrol.

A lo lejos pude ver el resplandeciente sol y los brillantes y alegres colores de las flores, sonreí al imaginar la reacción de Bella.

-Ya casi llegamos- le dije y la note ansiosa- ¿Puedes oler algo?

Ella levanto levemente la cabeza para poder oler el aire medio sonrió.

-¿Flores?

-Velo por ti misma- en ese momento quite mis manos y deje que ella mirara el claro que había descubierto algún tiempo atrás.

Se lo quedo mirando por un rato largo acercándose cuidadosamente a las flores, para suelo rozar con sus dedos los delicados pétalos de colores. Cuando llego al centro se inclino para poder olerlas, sonrió y olió otra. Mientras tanto yo me sentaba un poco alejado de ella, mirándola y deleitándome con su figura e inocencia. Había quedado medio hipnotizado por el brillo que desprendía su cuerpo a la luz del sol.

-¿No te vas a acercar?-pregunto levantando su mano para que yo la tomara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me encontraba frente a ella con su mano en mi pecho, acaricie su rostro cincelado con diamantes, ella cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cara en mi mano. Me acerque un poco mas cegado por su belleza, podía sentir como su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, hasta podía saborearlo…

-Edward…-susurro aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

-_Ven, amor. Acércate un poco más-_ la incité mentalmente esperando a que ella iniciara el beso.

Creo que mis piernas se aflojaron un poco, por no decir demasiado, cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Me sentí a desfallecer cuando los apoyo completamente con los míos. Tome su cara con ambas manos y moví mis labios lentamente sintiendo una explosión en mi cuerpo al sentirla corresponderme. Sus manos subieron con demasiada lentitud por mi pecho, hasta mis hombros, mi cuello y llegaron hasta mi pelo, donde se aferro a él con cierta desesperación. Mientras tanto yo baje mis manos a su cintura y la acerque un poco más a mí.

Si su primera reacción me había sido un tato sorprendente y casi infartante, y eso que mi corazón no funciona, ahora no sabía como explicar las sensaciones que me produjo el sentir su lengua en mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. Se lo concedí sin planteármelo si quiera, abrí mi boca y me deleite con el sabor de la suya, mi mente se nublo cuando ambas se entrelazaban y masajeaban. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

No puedo explicar como es que me falto el aire por lo que tuve que romper el maravilloso beso, me alegro el saber que no era el único agitado. Recargué mi frente en la suya y la contemple con adoración casi.

-Emm… yo…- se removió un poco en mis brazos, pero no se alejo-. Son las gracias por defenderme…

-Si voy a recibir este tipo de agradecimiento, lo aré todos los días- frote mi nariz con la suya mientras me perdía en el sonido de su risa.

-Pensaba lo mismo- comento divertida.

Nos quedamos un rato en esa posición, abrazados, dándonos caricias castas, dulces… amorosas. No me quería precipitar a hablar y echar por la borda todo, pero me bastaba con que ella de a poco me respondiera, eso me daba la esperanza de que en algún futuro ambos podamos estar juntos.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Yo soy tuya?- Ok, me podría haber dicho miles de cosas, pero ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente eso?! No le respondí, de echo me tense automáticamente hasta ella lo noto-Si…yo soy tuya- se calló unos segundos- ¿Tu eres mío?- pregunto tímidamente, mirándome sobre sus espesas pestañas.

Se separe un poco para verle completamente sorprendido ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Claro…si tú me lo permites- se alejo un poco más de mi y bajo la mirada a sus manos, donde jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Bella…

-Lo siento, he sido una imprudente yo…- no la deje terminar de hablar por que choque sus labios con los míos una vez más.

La bese con desesperación y anhelo, completamente feliz de que ella me pidiera que fuera suyo, solo suyo y ella me permitiera sentirla mía, gritarle a cualquiera que ella me pertenecía a mí, sin miedo a que ella se negara, pero no…ella me dio el permiso y me pidió que yo fuese suyo.

-Yo fui tuyo desde el momento en que pisaste la casa hace doce años- murmure contra sus labios-. No tienes que preguntarlo- me separe lo necesario para mirarla- ¿Tu quieres ser mía?- clave mis ojos en los de ella y creo haber visto que se sonrojara, lo cual era imposible, pero hubiera sido encantador.

-Si- su voz salia apenas en un susurro y fue tan bajo que me pareció no escucharlo, por lo que decidí molestarla un rato…

-Lo siento, no te escuche- sonreí sin poder evitarlo ella me miro con suspicacia.

-Dije que si- dijo un poco más fuerte pero decidí seguir molestándola.

-No se que me pasa hoy, no escucho bien- sacudí un poco mi oído con un dedo. Ella sonrió y me abrazo, pegando su boca en mi oído.

-Si, quiero ser tuya- ronroneo.

-Oh, ahora escuche- la abrace con fuerza, sintiendo la felicidad recorrer cada vena de mi cuerpo y escapar por mis poros.

.

-Hasta que se dignaron a volver- se quejo Emmett, nos miro un segundo y sonrió ampliamente- ¿A que se debe esas sonrisas de tontos?

Bella bajo la mirada y se sentó al lado de Esme, yo le gruñí a Emmett y me senté frente a ella.

-Al menos no estuvieron haciendo cochinadas, lo cual me hace felicitarte hermano…

-¡Emmett!- le regaño Esme y lo miro duramente.

-Gracias, mamá- dije de corazón.

-Ellos pueden hacerlo donde quieran sin necesidad de decírtelo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Bella.

-Si. Gracias, mamá- respondió con sarcasmo Bella levantándose para ir al piso de arriba, estaba por seguirla cuando mis hermanas se adueñaron de Bella en medio de las escaleras y la llevaron a volantas.

-Tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo, Edward- dijo Carlisle con tono serio.

_Mierda._

-Es verdad- recordó Esme, me miro y me obligo a sentarme de nuevo en el sillón.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el instituto?- cuestiono Carlisle.

Tanto yo como mis hermanos soltamos un gruñido. Emmett se removió en su lugar y Jasper tiro el libro que estaba leyendo. Yo de solo recordarlo quise ir a por el idiota de Newton.

-Un estúpido intento abusar de Bella- dijo entre dientes.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle se miraron sorprendidos, luego volvieron su miraba a mi rostro crispado por el enojo.

-Eso me había dicho el director, pero no creí que fuera cierto- balbuceo Esme.

-Bella se estaba conteniendo en no atacar al humano- comencé a explicar-. Al no tener experiencia no sabe como tocar a uno y debió pensar que lo mataría por lo que prácticamente dejo que el muy… cobarde la tocara, hasta que llegue yo.

-Y le trituro el hombro a Newton- Emmett me sonrió con aprobación.

-No es algo de lo que haya que enorgullecerse, Emmett- le reto Esme-. Pudiste haberle matado.

-Por lo que me importa- cruce mis brazos y mire la pantalla.

-Si yo fuera Edward, habría echo algo peor- intervino Jasper-. Supongo que deberían de estar agradecidos en vez de regañarle.

-Esta suspendido, Jasper- contesto Carlisle-. Por todo un mes ¡Y hoy empezaron el instituto!

-Hemos ido unas veinte veces, Carlisle- rezongo Emmett-. Yo creo que eso es lo de menos.

-Ustedes no defiendan a Edward- les reprocho Esme.

-Solo somos justos, Esme- Jasper se encogió de hombros y levanto su libro-. Si me hubiera pasado algo parecido con Alice, no lo dejo vivo. Creo que sería peor que un tonto hombro astillado.

Esme y Carlisle suspiraron y se miraron.

-Supongo que Jasper tiene razón- aceptó Carlisle-. Pero aun así estuvo mal.

-Como sea, esta advertido- me levante para irme a mi cuarto-. Si lo escucho pensar en Bella como lo estuvo haciendo, lo de su hombro no va a ser nada comparado con lo que le aré al resto del cuerpo.

Mis padres me miraron sorprendido mientras me marchaba, pero realmente me importaba poco lo que ellos pensaran, nadie tocaría y pensaría en Bella sin antes chocar contra mi puño. Ella me autorizo a reclamarla como mía, cumpliría con ello.

Entre en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Estaba molesto, solo recordaba como acorralaba a Bella y la tocaba, como la imaginaba. Sin meditarlo rompí algo con mis manos y respire agitado por querer destruir aun mas cosas. Pase mis manos con desesperación por mi cabello, casi arrancándolo.

Una pequeña mano se poso en mi hombro, su aroma me inundó y toda la ira se disipó. La tome entre mis brazos y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, relajándome sintiendo como sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello.

La amaba tanto que me ponía loco por cualquier cosa relacionada con ella y su seguridad.

Me tente a decirle esas palabras, pero no salían de mis labios.

Quizás no era el momento.

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hola, Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que re bien, yo me estoy muriendo de calor, por favor, esta insoportable y para colmo nos cortan la luz seis horas por día, dividida en dos, por lo que en esos momentos estamos tirados en el suelo.**_

_**Pero bueno, no vine a hablar de eso. Ni tampoco vine a eso xD. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? El primer beso de Edward y Bella ¿Qué tal? **_

_**Quiero aclarar algo antes de que me pregunten, por que tengo la intuición de que lo van a hacer. Edward y Bella no son novios, aun no. Edward no se atreve a pedírselo, tiene miedo de que Bella quizás se eche para atrás o no le corresponda como él piensa. Faltaría un POV Bella diciendo lo que ella siente, pero lo veremos en el próximo cap, donde…quizás, solo quizás alguien aparezca.**_

_**Ahora quiero agradecerles a todas por los comentarios. Chicas son geniales, en solo 4 capítulos llevamos casi 150 review ¡Es una emoción! Estoy muy contenta de que les este gustando el ultimo fic de esta trilogía. De verdad me alegro mucho.**_

_**Eso es todo por hoy, volveré quizás la semana que viene, dependiendo de que tan sobria este el fin de semana. Ahora a la tarde me espera Melón con vino blanco *¬*, en pocas palabras "Melansía" ¿Por qué creen que actualizo tempranito? xD**_

_**Gracias a todas, nos vemos, las quiero un montón.**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**LEER ABAJO. GRACIAS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba asustada, temerosa y, para que voy a mentir, hambrienta. Tantos humanos metidos en un solo lugar era el mejor banquete para un neófito. Técnicamente yo ya no lo era, pero aun así jamás me habían entrenado para estar cerca de ellos y estarlo era relativamente tentativo saltar a cualquier cuello.

Pero lo único que me mantenía cuerda en ese momento era la grande y suave mano de Edward, que se apretaba cuando yo contenía la respiración y murmuraba para mi misma. Su dedo pulgar acariciaba el dorso de mi mano dándome un lindo y calido apoyo. Por él me concentraría, por él me haría fuerte y me auto controlaría, por él soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Todo por él.

Las clases me hubieran sido entretenidas de no ser por el olor a sangre que llenaba el ambiente. De un momento a otro, Edward había golpeado el banco y casi gruñía, fingió decir que era un bicho, pero yo sabía que no era así. Le pregunte pero no que quiso decir, en la cafetería paso lo mismo y por entrometida aprendí que era mejor no saber nada.

Necesitaba un poco de aire y faltaban pocos minutos para que tuviéramos que entrar de nuevo a las clases, por lo que salí afuera corrí unos segundos y volví al baño de las damas para mojar mi cara, en realidad no se para que, quizás para ser un poco mas humana.

Al salir me encontré con un joven que olía demasiado bien, era rubio ojos azules, pero tenía la cara de ser un completo pervertido. Se me acerco y comenzó a decirme algo, no escuche bien por que me apreté contra mis libros y recé a no hacerle daño, rece para que mis manos se mantuvieran en su lugar y no en el cuello del muchacho. Sentí una de sus calientes manos tocar mi rostro, la ponzoñosa se acumuló en mi boca iba a matarlo, lo haría….

Fue en ese momento en que su olor llego a mi, levante la vista para encontrarme con un Edward completamente desquiciado por la ira. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, los ojos negros y la expresión seria de un acecino. Sabía cual sería su intención e intente hacerle para, pero fue tarde cuando su mano destruyo el hombro del chico. Me abalancé a él para detenerlo.

Por suerte Jasper y Emmett vinieron a detenerlo, pero parecía incontrolable. Al parecer la llegada del director le hizo entrar en razón y se contuvo antes de matar al chico. Me pareció totalmente injusto que a él también le reprendieran por ayudarme. Me iba a abalanzar contra el viejo pero recordé donde y con quien estaba.

Luego de ese episodio Edward me llevo a un prado que estaba escondido y que solo él conocía. Quede deslumbrada por la belleza, los colores, aromas y el sol que golpeaba mi cara. Mire a Edward que estaba parado mirándome, lo llame y el se acerco, toco mi rostro con su mano, incline mi cabeza sintiendo como sostenía mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y disfrute de su tacto, por alguna razón los toques de Edward me hacían perder la cabeza, me hacían olvidar los lugares donde estaba y que solo me concentrara en él.

Un impulso me llevo a acercarme demasiado a su rostro, era como si sus labios me llamaran. Sin poder evitarlo y anhelarlo roce mis labios con los suyos en el más delicado de los contactos. Sentí tocar el cielo cuando me correspondió y abrió su boca para mí. Mis manos estaban enredadas en su descontrolado y hermoso cabello. Sus brazos cerrados en mi cintura me daban seguridad y me hacían sentir completa. Me daba la sensación de que era ahí donde yo pertenecía, en esos brazos, con ese cuerpo. Que Edward era mi mundo y yo giraba en torno a él.

El beso…fue perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Él rompió el beso antes que yo, por que si fuera por mí, no lo soltaría nunca. Su frente se apoyo en la mía en el gesto más cálido y dulce. No sabía como él tomaría lo de mi beso, por lo que mentí diciendo que era por agradecimiento. En ese momento recordé las palabras que le había gruñido al chico "_Ella es mía"_, no me pude contener a preguntarle si era verdad y si era así entonces él era mío.

Creo que mi corazón latió cuando el me dijo que sí y sus labios besaron los míos. No sabía que significaba la sensación que sentía en mi cuerpo, las emociones que se desbordaban al estar cerca de él. Tenía pensado ir a Jasper y preguntarle, pero pensé que sería mejor que lo supiera por mi misma.

Llegamos a la casa de las manos tomadas y sonriendo como un par de adolescentes. Emmett como de costumbre se puso a bromear a costa nuestra y no pude creer que Esme también lo hiciera. Sin poder soportarlo quise subir a mi habitación, pero en el camino me apresaron Rosalie y Alice.

-Cuéntalo todo- ordenó Alice sentándose en el suelo y brincando con su trasero.

-¿Para que? Si ya lo has visto- abrace una almohada y escondí mi rostro en ella como si estuviera sonrojada y no quisiera que nadie me viera.

-¿Sabias que tu y Edward tienen sonrisas de retrasados en la cara?- comentó Rose, pude intuir una sonrisa en su voz, apreté más mi cara en la almohada.

-Nos besamos- logre decir con la almohada.

Alice pego un gritito y se puso a aplaudir mientras Rose agradecía a dios de que Edward fuera hetero.

-¿Cómo fue, como fue, como fue?- me apuro la enana.

-Como todo beso, Alice- la mire y podía ver un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Son pareja?- inquirió Rose acercándose con el mismo brillo en sus ojos.

Estaba por contestar cuando un estruendo se escucho en la habitación del frente, me pare de un salto y trate de escuchar que pasaba en la casa.

-Carlisle y Esme regañaron a Edward por lo que paso en la escuela- suspiro Alice-. Ahora esta molesto por recordar lo que paso, necesita descargarse, pero será un problema si destruye todo el cuarto…

Deje de escucharla y entre en el cuarto de Edward, su sillón de cuero negro estaba partido en varios pedazos, él estaba de espaldas a mi, su espalda se movía rápidamente y sus manos tiraban de sus pelos. Una de mis manos fue a su hombro su cuerpo se relajo ante mi contacto y sus brazos se enredaron en su cintura. Su cabeza descanso en mi hombro mientras mis dedos acariciaban su cabello.

Lo amaba, ahora entendía todos estos sentimientos. Estaba enamorada de Edward, de una manera incondicional e irrevocable.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte y pude escuchar el tono de amor en mis palabras.

-Si, ahora si- levanto su rostro y sonrió levemente.

-No quiero que te preocupes por lo que paso hoy en la escuela- acaricié su rostro mientras él cerraba sus ojos y su expresión de volvía dolorosa.

-No podré estar a tu lado si algo así vuelve a pasar- sus manos me apretaron la cintura-. Tampoco podré acompañarte como te prometí.

-Edward- le regañe-. Los demás estarán conmigo, nada va a pasarme.

Él tomo mi rostro en sus manos y clavo su vista en la mía.

-Pero quiero ser yo- dijo con seguridad.

-Y yo quiero que seas tu- murmure perdida en sus ojos.

Realmente me había enamorado de Edward, y no era nada comparado con lo que me habían obligado a sentir con Felix. Este sentimiento movía todo dentro de mí, me hacía querer gritar y reír como loca, quería abrazarlo y besarlo por toda la eternidad.

-Entonces no vayas- susurro contra mis labios, solo asentí y deje que nuestros labios se tocaran.

El beso fue más perfecto que el del prado, creo que era por que ahora sabía cuales eran mis sentimientos. Me pregunte si Edward sentiría lo mismo, por que no creo que él se ande besando con cualquiera solo por que sí… ¿o no?

Tire mis pensamientos al demonio cuando su lengua trazo mi labio, abracé su cuello y abrí mi boca con una sonrisa, sintiendo nuestras lenguas frotarse y probarse. A medida que los segundos pasaban, el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, más fogoso. Un extraño calor se extendía por mi cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica chocaba entre ambos cuerpos. Apreté mis brazos en su cuello y despeiné su cabello, mientras que Edward me apretaba más a su cuerpo y acariciaba mi espalda.

Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas y acariciaron mis muslos, de un salto enrosqué mis piernas a su cintura. Ambos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron.

-¡Ni si quiera lo piensen!- gritaron unas tres voces en el living de abajo.

Con Edward nos sobresaltamos pero él se carcajeo un rato, le mire confundida, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Mi sillón esta destruido… ¿podemos ir a tu cuarto?- murmuro en mi cuello, rozándola con su nariz.

-La cama será mejor- dije ahogada por las sensaciones que me provocaba.

Salió de la habitación conmigo aun sobre su cuerpo, antes de que cruzara el pasillo la voz de Alice nos sobresalto.

-Usen protección- se burlo y se fue riendo.

-¡Estas advertido, Edward!- grito Emmett.

-¿Sobre que?- le pregunte una vez en mi cuarto.

-Realmente no quieres saber- beso mis labios y nos acostó en la cama-. No les prestes atención, solo están celosos.

Volvió a besarme y yo perdí el sentido del tiempo y el espacio.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Aun me costaba creer que estuviera con Bella, bueno… aun no le había pedido que fuera mi novia ni nada. No era que no quisiera, realmente lo quería y pedírselo ya, pero temía que ella no me correspondiera, no se si no por amarme, pero si por lo que paso anteriormente con Felix. No sabía si ella aun le quería o si se sentiría una traidora. Pero por ahora me conformaba con lo que teníamos, era mejor esto a nada.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en su cuarto, acostados en su cama y besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana. No podía mantener mis manos quietas, estas querían tocar su piel. Pero las constantes amenazas de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie me impedían seguir. Era como si fueran un balde de agua fría con las imagines que producían sus mentes.

-¿Edward?- llamó mi ángel con un suave gemido.

-¿Si?- bese su cuello haciendo que se arquera.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?- preguntó y no pude evitar tensarme un poco.

-No creo que quieras saberlo- le dije mientras mis manos iban a sus muslos y los acariciaban sobre la ropa.

-Fue Tanya- gruño y dejo de tocarme el cabello.

-No voy a negarlo, pero solo lo hice una vez con ella- levante mi cabeza para mirarla, pero ella miro hacia otro lado-. Lo hice por que le prometí que lo haría si se fijaba como estabas- acaricié su rostro, pero seguía sin mirarme.

No pude evitar reírme, se veía encantadora celosa. Aunque no tendría que estar celosa de nadie. Tome su barbilla entre mis dedos y la gire para que me mirara.

-Ella nunca significo nada- le asegure, ella cerró los ojos y bufo-. Nadie nunca significó nada como lo has hecho tú- le declare acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Y que soy, específicamente, yo?- pregunto sin abrir sus ojos.

-La mujer más importante de mi vida- iba a decirle que la única que amaré en mi vida, pero las palabras se quedaron trabadas en mi garganta, de nuevo.

Pero eso pareció contentarla, ya que volvió a besarme y acariciarme.

Esa noche nos la pasamos mimándonos. Sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida.

.

-Pero no quiero ir- repitió Bella enterrando su cara en mi pecho.

-Pero debes de ir- terció Alice-. Esta es tu oportunidad para ver que es ir al instituto.

-No me importa- soltó mi niña. Yo pase mis dedos por su cabello deleitándome de su suavidad y olor.

-¡Deja de apañarla, Edward!- me grito mi hermana.

-Si Bella no quiere ir, no veo por que obligarla- Bella me miro y sonrió abiertamente.

-Si no haces esto por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas- Alice la miro finito-. Sabes que no debes apostar conmigo.

-¡¿Por qué me obligas a ir a donde no quiero?!- grito ya exasperada Bella.

-¡Castigaron a Edward, no a ti!- le grito de regreso.

-¡No iré y punto!

Negué con la cabeza y me tuve que convencer de que me tendría que conformar con verla en la cabeza de otros y tenerla conmigo a la hora del almuerzo y tenerla cuando vinieran a casa. Emmett la subió a su hombro y la metió al Jeep.

-¡Edward!-grito con terror estirando su mano para que la alcanzaras.

-¡No dramatices, Bella!- le regañó Alice y subió a Jeep-. Y no Edward, no podrás verla hasta que vuelva a casa.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte ahora molesto.

-Por que tienes que quedarte en casa como todo castigado, haciendo tareas hogareñas- murmuro Esme.

-De acuerdo- le gruñí a Alice y esta me saco la lengua.

Emmett puso en marcha el monstruoso auto y salieron coleando por el camino de tierra.

-Ella estará bien, hijo- me consoló Esme abrazándome por la espalda.

-No si no estoy a su lado- me gire entre sus brazos y la abrace.

-La amas mucho- dijo con alegría.

-Más del que pensé que podría sentir.

Y era verdad. Amaba a Bella y sabía que no amaría a nadie como a ella.

Hasta me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ella a mi lado.

.

**BELLA POV**

Fulminaba con la miraba el paisaje de afuera del auto. No quería ir al instituto, no si Edward no venía conmigo. Jasper apretaba mi mano y trataba de calmarme, pero solo lograba enfadarme más.

-Relájate, Bella- me sonrió Alice.

-Eres molesta cuando te lo propones- le gruñí haciendo que ella se riera.

-Estate tranquila, todo estará bien- me aseguró con voz calmada y dulce.

Yo también sabía que todo iba a estar bien, pero quería que Edward estuviera conmigo, a mi lado, así sería más llevadero el tiempo en esa aburrida escuela, que no entendía porque debía asistir. Ahora que sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos quería estar con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Pero las cosas no iban a ser así por un largo mes. Iba a tener que arreglármelas en el instituto para no volver a ser 'acorralada' y suspender a otro de mis hermanos. Cerré mis ojos y trate de mentalizarme que si mis hermanos podían sobrellevar la sangre humana sin sentirse afectados, entonces yo también podía. Jasper era el más inestable en la casa, ya que el paso muchos años bebiendo de humanos, pero aun así el iba a donde todos los adolescentes se juntaban y caminaba entre ellos tentado, pero se controlaba y todo por Alice.

Yo también podía hacer eso, podía controlarme por Edward. Así él estaría orgulloso de mí y eso haría que se enamorara…

-¿Por qué estas sonriendo como una tonta?- preguntó Emmett desde el asiento del conductor- ¿Estas soñando cosas cochinas con Edward?

-Tú eres el único que piensa en cochinadas y piensas que todos las pensamos- dije molesta haciendo que él se riera.

-Seguro, Bella. Seguro- negó con la cabeza y estacionó su enorme auto en el aparcadero del instituto.

Como si fuera un balde de agua fría el olor de la sangre humana me golpeo de lleno, mi mano fue apretada por la de Jasper quien me tenía sentada en el asiento, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba por salir del auto y podía sentir que mis ojos habían cambiado de color.

-Respira por la boca- me aconsejó él también con los ojos negros.

-Sería peor así sentiría el sabor…- logre decir entrecortadamente.

-Entonces contén la respiración, pero será peor cuando respires- apretó mis hombros.

Asentí con la cabeza y recordé mis palabras anteriores, _Si él puede, yo también_. Abrí mi boca y comencé a respirar por ella y Jasper tenía razón era un poco más soportable.

Ahora se venía lo peor tendría que soportar las clases sola, ya que solo Edward se había anotado en todas mis clases. A la entrada todos se me quedaban mirando por lo sucedido ayer y si Edward hubiera estado estaría sonriendo por la hazaña que había hecho, destrozar el hombro de un pervertido y proteger a su hermana, una indirecta a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarme.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, cuando él le había dicho a Newton que yo era suya.

Entre a todas mis clases con algo de dificultad, no soportaba estar sola, y menos sin Edward. Las clases eran fáciles, eran temas que yo ya había visto, pero lo nuevo era que podía estar acompañada de compañeros en una habitación luminosa llena de materiales relacionado con la materia, estandartes hechos por los alumnos decorando las paredes con coloridos afiches y diferentes letras. Ya no estaba sola en una apestosa celda con una mujer regañona que me gritaba cada vez que hacía algo mal.

Las horas de las primeras clases habían terminado, para dar inicio a otra que era peor. La hora del almuerzo, tener que fingir comer cada vez que sentíamos a algún humano mirando, era asqueroso, de pensarlo me daban escalofríos. Pero opte por ir a casa y estar la hora del almuerzo con él en mi habitación.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta me fui por los pasillos hacia la salida trasera de la escuela, estaba llegando, una vez fuera me metía al bosque y listo, pero una voz me paralizó a centímetros de mi libertad.

-¿Estas pensando en escaparte?- preguntó divertido una voz ronca.

No dije nada, estiré mi mano a la perilla.

-Los Cullen pueden tener un buen aspecto, pero son terribles- volvió a burlarse.

Solo soporté, me gire a ver quién era el que me estaba fastidiando. Era un joven moreno, flacucho, cabello hasta los hombros de color negro, tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro y me miraba divertido.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, mocoso?- espeté frunciéndole el ceño.

-¡Ey! Que poco amable eres- se carcajeó.

-¿Qué quieres?- volví a preguntar ignorando su comentario.

-Nada, solo quería conocer a la chica que suspendió al idiota de Newton- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y…?- enarque una ceja- ¿Acaso eres su amigo y querrás vengarte por que lo suspendieron y aprovechar que Edward tampoco está?

El chico comenzó a reírse a carcajadas limpias, sosteniendo su estomago y limpiando las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Debo admitir que a mí también me causo gracia lo que había dicho.

-¿Yo? ¿Amigo del imbécil de Newton? ¡Por favor!- se siguió carcajeando.

-¿Entonces?- pregunte confundida.

-Solo quería darte las gracias a ti y a tu hermano por acabar con ese idiota- me sonrió ampliamente y sentí la necesidad de sonreírle también-. No te das una idea de los años que llevo planeando sacarlo del colegio y no solo yo- sonrió con picardía-. Me di por vencido cuando me di cuenta de que me podían expulsar a mí en vez de a él- ahora yo me carcajeé-. Pero llegas tú y tú hermano y libran al instituto de la molesta carga.

-Entonces… no hay de que- sonreí. El muchacho era agradable, simpático y gracioso-. Bella Cullen- estiré mi mano.

-Jacob Black- apretó mi mano y ni se inmutó al sentir el frío de mi cuerpo.

Por alguna razón sentía que este chico y yo llegaríamos a ser bueno amigos.

_

* * *

_

_**Hola a todas. Sé que me tarde mucho tiempo, un mes prácticamente, pero no lo hice por que quisiera o por querer abandonar mis historias. El motivo de mi falta es porque la PC se me rompió, no sé si recuerdan que en algunos otros comentarios había dicho que nos cortaban la luz a ciertas horas, bueno, esos apagones me jodieron el disco duro. Un día mientras escribía la mitad de este capítulo la PC se me apago y cuando la inicié me salió un cartel de que tenía que insertar el disco original de Windows, luego de eso que no podía instalar ningún programa, en pocas palabras no podía entrar al escritorio, no iniciaba. Así que estaba preocupada por mis cosas, mis historias, fotos, todo.**_

_**Recién el sábado de la semana pasada la lleve a una casa de computadoras para que me la arreglaran y bue… me la entregaron ayer, y a la noche me puse a instalar todo e intentar retomar el hilo de mis historias, no me costó mucho agarrar el capitulo este ya que lo tenía escrito. Mis historias y fotos anteriormente las había guardado en otro disco, no en el disco C, porque si no se me borraba todo y ahora me estaría por colgar en una soga xD.**_

_**En fin, ya estoy de vuelta, pero quiero decirles que si vuelvo a desaparecer como lo he hecho antes, no piensen que es por que abandone mis historias, es por problemas técnicos. Si tengo bloqueos o pienso dejar algo, cosa que no creo, se los aré llegar, de eso no se preocupen. Amo escribir como para querer abandonar mis proyectos.**_

_**Ahora cambio de tema totalmente diferente. Estoy muy tiste por lo que ha pasado en Chile, tengo una amiga Vicky, es usuario de esta página Lalita8, la verdad es que estoy preocupada y no como estará, me siento triste por no tener noticias de ella, mas las lectoras y escritoras de allí sí estarán bien, solo espero que sí, que estén vivas. Soy argentina y he sentido el sismo, fue muy feo y bastante fuerte, así que no me pierdo imaginar cómo lo debieron de sentir ellos. Mis más sinceros deseos por que Chile se recupere.**_

_**También quiero agradecerles a ustedes por sus hermosos comentarios, su apoyo y los ruegos de que volviera, acá estoy y espero no tener que volver a desaparecer involuntariamente. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Como ven Bella ya sabe lo que siente y no se atreve a decírselo a Edward, pero se propone conquistarlo sin saber que él intenta lo mismo. Complejo, tontos, pero tiernos XD. Ahí está la sorpresa de quien iba a aparecer, Jacob apareció y no para complicar el amorío, para nada. Solo será un buen amigo =)**_

_**Bueno, me he extendido, de verdad gracias a todas, por el apoyo, por todo. Ahora entiendo cuando Rob o Kris dicen que gracias a nosotros por el apoyo y que sin nosotros no serían nada o no le daríamos la importancia a la peli. Bueno yo les digo a ustedes que sin su apoyo esta historia no hubiera avanzado ni tendría tantos comentarios y elogios como los suyos =)**_

_**Me despido, me voy a continuar con las otras historias.**_

_**Besos, se cuidan, nos vemos.**_

_**Melo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**EDWARD POV**

Las horas se pasaban terriblemente lentas. La casa me parecía cada vez más pequeña y no soportaba tener que andar cambiando el agua y las flores marchitas de los floreros. Cada minuto que pasaba, pensaba en que estaría haciendo Bella, como estaría y si mis hermanos la cuidarían como debía. Tenía deseos de tener los poderes de Alice.

Suspiré y coloqué el último jarrón de la escalera principal, tenia hermosas rosas rojas, brillaban y despedían un delicioso aroma, para nada comparado con el de Bella. Caminé hacia el patio donde estaba Esme arrodillada a la altura de sus preciadas flores, cantándoles una dulce melodía, la reconocí al instante

.  
-Ya termine- anuncié acercándome a ella.

-Bien. Gracias, cariño- se levantó y besó mi mejilla.

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo siempre cuando quieras- me senté a su lado y la contemplé hacer su trabajo.

-Te ves ansioso- se rió quitando las flores marchitas.

-No veo la hora de que llegue- confesé acariciando un pétalo.

-¿Le has dicho ya de tus sentimientos?- preguntó sin mirarme.

-No puedo hacer eso, Esme- resoplé y miré el encapotado cielo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Aun es demasiado pronto- en realidad no era demasiado pronto, para mí era un poco tarde.

-A mi no me parece- Esme me miró y me sonrió con cariño-. Yo veo que ustedes se entienden demasiado bien- me guiñó un ojo y volvió a su trabajo.

-Bella ha pasado por mucho y no creo que sea apropiado que se meta en una relación, más si no se que siente por mi- solté un suspiro y maldije al destino por empeñarse con ella.

-Noto que solo buscas pretextos para no saltar a la pileta- murmuró parándose y limpiando sus manos en el delantal. Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado-. Bella te corresponde, ¿porque no decírselo?

-Que me corresponda no significa que ella aun no esté mal por… su ex pareja- murmure mirando mis manos.

-Sí que corresponde, cariño- paso un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome a su cuerpo-. Ustedes se ven tan felices cuando están juntos, mientras que cuando no lo están parecen que estuvieran vacios y ajenos a la realidad.

-Mi mundo se mueve a su alrededor- admití con una sonrisa-. Me arrepiento tanto de no haber…- sacudí la cabeza mientras la tomaba con mis manos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- acarició mi brazo mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre mi cabeza-. Además eso ya paso y está con nosotros, por una vez piensa en ti, Edward. Y se feliz.

Levanté mi cabeza y bese la mejilla de Esme, ella siempre tan atenta, tan dulce, tan protectora, como toda una madre. Siempre aconsejando y dando fuerza a sus hijos, me sentía orgulloso de tenerla como madre.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido del auto de Emmett sonreí y salte hacia adentro de la casa, corrí a toda velocidad para llegar a ella. La puerta se abrió y algo chocó contra mi cuerpo, su aroma me invadió. Su cuerpo y aroma me hicieron sentir tranquilo, seguro y poderoso.

-Te extrañe tanto, Bella- susurré contra sus cabellos mientras la apretaba contra mi cuerpo.

-Igual yo- sus brazos se ciñeron en mi cintura.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó alguien pero no me permitir escuchar, tome a Bella en brazos y la subí a mi habitación, donde al menos tendríamos un poco mas de intimidad.

No alcance a cerrar la puerta que fueron sus labios los primeros que nos unieron. Sus brazos se acomodaron en mi cuello y sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello, amaba esa sensación. Abracé su cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo mientras la hacía caminar hacia atrás. Sin romper el delicioso beso la recosté en la cama, separando sus piernas para poder acomodarme mejor.  
Por dios, como la había extrañado.

-Ahora no te dejaré salir de este cuarto-susurré en su oído, mientras mordía su lóbulo.

-No pienso poner resistencia-sonrió y volvió a besarme, pero se separó bruscamente y miró alrededor entre sorprendida y confundida.

La miré divertido por lo tarde de su reacción.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una cama?- murmuró divertida.

-Desde que se rompió misteriosamente mi sillón y me di cuenta de lo cómoda y útil que resulta ser una cama- ella se rió y suspiro cuando mis labios rozaron su cuello.

-Hoy he tenido un día interesante-susurró mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Hmm-mmm- acaricié con mi nariz la longitud de su cuello, aspirando la mayor cantidad de su aroma.

-Conocí a un chico.  
Inmediatamente me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos fijamente, ella me sostuvo la mirada por los memos unos dos minutos. _Esto no puede estar pasando_, pensé, abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero ella rompió a reír confundiéndome, haciendo que la furia desapareciera.

-Deberías de verte la cara- se carcajeó, yo bufé y me alejé completamente de ella.

-Me alegro que te diviertas- me senté en la orilla de la cama, pensando en quien era el maldito que se había acercado a hablar con Bella.

-Oh Edward, lo siento- se disculpó pero yo estaba demasiado concentrado pensando quien era él se había atrevido a acercarse a ella-. De verdad no quise herirte.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro, pero la aparte mientras me ponía de pie y la encaraba.

-¿Quién es?-exigí saber completamente loco.

-Edward yo…

-Respóndeme quien es, Bella- gruñí apretando mis manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto temerosa.

Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y apreté el puente de mi nariz.

-Limítate a contestar lo que te pregunte- pedí un poco más sosegado.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- su voz sonaba temblorosa y por alguna razón me molestó aun más.

-Por qué no tolero siquiera pensar en que alguien se atrevió a hablar contigo, cuando dejé más que claro que nadie se tenía que acercar- me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los brazos, clavando mis ojos en ella-. Eres mía Isabella y no quiero que nadie que no sea yo te mire, hable, toque o piense- Bella abrió los ojos ampliamente, mientras que yo no podía controlar mis palabras-. Te amo- susurré suavizando el agarre-. Más de lo que creí que algún día podría llegar a sentir.

Ella se llevó una mano a su boca y reprimió un jadeo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por lágrimas que jamás saldrían. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que había cometido un error en hablar más de la cuenta. Me aleje de ella completamente avergonzado. Iba a salir corriendo por la puerta cuando sentí su cuerpo chocar con el mío.

Me tomó desprevenido por lo que ambos caímos al suelo con un gran estruendo. Bella se separó un poco, tomado mi rostro en sus manos y estampó sus labios con los míos. Su beso era desesperado y podía sentir su sonrisa, aturdido le correspondí el beso. Con la misma intensidad con la que ella me lo daba.

-Yo también te amo- susurró contra mis labios.

Y la felicidad no pudo ser mayor, la abracé fuertemente mientras unía nuestros labios de nuevo. En el piso de abajo se escucharon silbidos y aplausos haciendo que Bella y yo sonriéramos felizmente.

.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no podía despegarme de Bella, en todo sentido de la palabra. La cama ya estaba amoldada a nuestros cuerpos que había pasado todo el día en ella. Lamentablemente no pudimos ir a más ya que mis hermanos me cargaban de amenazas. De que Bella aun era una niña, que ellos aun la veían como la pequeña que era y otras cosas más…

Bufando me dejé caer de espaldas al colchón, mientras Bella se acomodaba en mi pecho. Pasé mis brazos por su cuerpo apretándola, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío y lo genial que se sentía, aunque estuviéramos vestidos aun se sentía genial.

-No creo poder dejar que ahora te marches y me dejes solo por ocho horas-murmuré contra su cabello.

-Estaba pensando en ello- inclinó su cabeza para mirarme y yo bajé para dejar un casto beso en su frente.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando esto ahora- suspire soñadoramente, me sentía una adolescente.

-Aunque echaste a perder mis planes de seducción- se rió ella.

-¿Planes de seducción?-pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Recién ayer me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada y quería atraparte- miró hacia otro lado avergonzada- ¿Tu cuanto llevas sintiéndolo?

-Creo…-me detuve dramáticamente mientras golpeaba mi mentón con un dedo-. Que desde esa vez que nos conectamos por primera vez.

-Hace mucho- dijo ella-. Eso me hace sentir mal.

-¿Por qué?- levanté su rostro con mi mano-. En ese momento era solo inconsciente, hace poco que descubrí el significado de mis actos y pensamientos hacia ti.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que nos sucedió aquel día?- se acostó sobre su estomago apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-La verdad no tengo idea- me encogí de hombros y acaricié su mejilla-. Pero fue una experiencia inolvidable y que me hizo dar cuenta de que aun estabas viva.

Ella me sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para besarme, mis labios jamás se cansaría de besarla, de saborearla. De pronto recordé como me había conectado con ella, me separé y entrecerré mis ojos…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando eso sucedió?-pregunté y ella se puso tensa.

-Bueno… si te digo te pondrás…- se sentó en la cama y me miró de la misma forma- .Yo te hago la misma pregunta a ti.

-Yo pregunte primero- me defendí y ella estrechó aun más los ojos.

-Era el día que me convertí en vampiro, había salido del castillo ya que Carlisle estaba de visita y Felix me llevó a un hotel…- dejó de hablar y miró sus manos-. Recuerdo que se enojó mucho cuando le conté lo me había pasado y él no quiso seguir con nada- me miró con ojos triste-. No completamos nada ese día.

Le tendí los brazos y ella se recostó en mi pecho de nuevo, abrazándome fuertemente. Sabía que hablar de Felix la ponía mal.

-Yo tampoco completé nada- dije acariciando su cabello-. Ese día había llegado un aquelarre al pueblo y la mujer que los acompañaba tenía un peculiar don- ella me miró esperando a que continuara-. Me controló para que me acostara con ella, pero cuando te vi, la dejé y muy indignada se fue- me reí al recordarlo.

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que el sol comenzó a salir, me sentía tan tranquilo, en paz. Nunca imaginé sentirme así, ni en mis pensamientos mas locos se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que un día una pequeña niña llegaría a mi vida y la cambiaría por completo.

-Te amo tanto, Bella- murmuré apretándola contra mi cuerpo, temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier momento-. Quiero que nunca dudes de ello, no importa que pase, nunca lo dudes.

Bella se separó de mí y se levantó de la cama, sin mirarme.

-Yo también te amo-susurró-. Me voy a preparar antes de que Alice venga a molestarnos.

Sin dejarme a decir nada salió de mi cuarto y escuché como cerraba la puerta del suyo. Estaba congelado en mi lugar sin entender qué demonios había pasado. O que había hecho mal. Me levanté y fui hacia su cuarto pero me encontré con Jasper a punto de tocar mi puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte curioso de verlo tan temprano.

-_¿Qué paso con Bella?_- me preguntó en su mente, mi ceño se frunció sin entender nada-_. De pronto ella se comenzó a sentir triste, confundida ¿Qué paso?_

_-_No lo sé, hermano- le hice entrar y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas-. Estábamos hablando y de repente ella se levanta y se va.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?-susurró con los brazos cruzados.

-Le decía que no dudara de que la amaba y ella se marcho sin mirarme, solo diciendo que también me ama- me encogí de hombros y me senté en la cama.

-Eso es raro- dijo Jasper caminando hacia el ventanal.

-Voy a hablar con ella- dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-¡No!- me detuvo agarrando mi hombro-. Esta realmente confundida, tiene muchas emociones mezcladas. Déjala sola por un rato.

-¿Estás loco?- me giré para encararlo-. Ella es mi novia y me preocupo por como esta.

-Lo sé, Edward- suspiro-. Pero no interfiero por que quiera, y lo sabes- apretó mi hombro-. Dale su espacio y cuando este calmada le preguntas bien.  
Asentí mientras miraba la puerta y me preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado.

Eran las siete y todos nos encontrábamos en el piso de abajo, despidiendo a los que iban a la escuela, Bella aun no salía de su cuarto, decía que no encontraba que ponerse y por ende Alice se había encerrado con ella. A los pocos minutos bajaron y Bella se veía un poco mejor ya que se acercó y me planto un beso.

-Te voy a extrañar- murmuró contra mis labios.

-Y yo a ti- la sostuve de su cintura-. Cuando vuelvas quiero preguntarte algo.

-Seguro-asintió y volvió a besarme.

-¡Ya basta, tenemos que irnos!- Alice la arrancó de mis brazos y la llevó a rastras al auto.

Miré a Jasper confundido esperando a que me contestara que es lo que había pasado, pero solo palmeó mi espalda y salió detrás de los demás.

-Quiero volver al instituto- dije malhumorado cuando Carlisle bajaba por las escaleras.

-Estas suspendido ¿recuerdas?- se burló mientras besaba a Esme.

-No castigaste a Esme cuando amenazó a una de tus enfermeras por coquetear abiertamente contigo en frente de sus narices- le reproché mientras me sentaba en mi taburete con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos estaban recordando aquel día, pero los recuerdos de Esme eran los mejores, ya que ella los había vivido. Aun sonreía maléficamente al recordar la cara de la asustada chica.

-Pero ella no le rompió el hombro a nadie- la defendió.

-Pero si causo serios problemas a aquella chica- deslicé mis dedos por las teclas- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tuvo que ir al psicólogo?- dejé de tocar mientras pensaba-¡Oh, espera! Aun sigue yendo…

-¡Esta bien! ¡Suficiente!- gritó enojado mientras Esme reía-. Hablaré con tu director.

-Gracias, papá- pestañeé rápidamente-. Sabía que saltarías a defenderme.

Carlisle sonrió y negó con la cabeza para luego salir por la puerta despidiéndose.

-Buena jugada, hijo- me felicitó Esme besando mi mejilla.

-Gracias a ti, Esme.

Ahora solo quedaba volver al instituto, golpear quien quiera que fuera el que se atrevió a hablar con Bella, y hablando de ella, saber que era lo que había pasado hacía unas horas atrás.

_

* * *

_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, por todo. Ando con problemas con el inter por eso no escribo mucho.**_

_**Gracias por todo, no se olviden con dejarme sus opiniones y nos estamos viendo pronto =D**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**EDWARD POV**

Carlisle había logrado hablar con el director y convencerlo de que me dejara entrar al instituto nuevamente. Mi padre me contó que el director se negó rotundamente al principio, pero él logró persuadirlo a que no podía suspenderme los primeros días del año, además no había hecho nada comparado con lo que Newton intento. Aun así el viejo director se negaba, hasta que mi astuto e inteligente padre se le ocurrió que me quedara tres horas luego del instituto haciendo clases adicionales, las cuales no tenían sentido.

Afortunadamente eso le agradó al director y me dejó volver. Solo que sería mañana, por lo que aun tendría que conformarme con quedarme en casa y mirar el reloj avanzar con lentitud, esperando a que Bella regresara.

Seguían pensando en lo que había pasado en la mañana, la actitud extraña que tomó y como huyó luego de ello. Por más que me rebanaba el cerebro pensando no lograba comprender nada. Tampoco sabría si habló con Rosalie o Alice en el instituto. Odiaba el poder de Bella, lo detestaba, era la única barrera que existía entre nosotros.

-¿Cariño?- llamó Esme antes de abrir la puerta.

-Adelante- me senté en la cama y tiré el almohadón con el resto de las almohadas.

-Hola, solo quería decirte que iré al vivero a comprar unas plantas- se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Esme. No tienes que pedirme permiso- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Era para decirte si no querías ir por Bella- se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy castigado- le recordé.

-Entonces…- golpeó su mentón con un dedo, mientras fingía pensar-. Te ordeno a que vallas por Bella al instituto.

-Oh, entonces lo aré- asentí riendo mientras besaba su mejilla-. Definitivamente eres la mejor.

-Gracias a ustedes- me abrazó dulcemente y salió de mi cuarto.

Con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro, bajé volando por las escaleras hasta el garaje, donde se encontraba mi preciado auto. Subí y lo encendí, en menos de cinco segundos me encontraba recorriendo las calles de Forks hacia el instituto, donde se encontraba el amor de mi vida.

Pero como el idiota que era, no me fijé en la hora, por lo que tuve que esperar sus buenas cuatro horas hasta que los alumnos comenzaran a salir. Me relajé y encendí mi estéreo con mi música favorita.

Jamás en mi cabeza se había formado la idea de que esto algún día pasaría. Yo el chico-vampiro perfecto, estaría perdidamente enamorado de una vampira que antes había sido humana, a la cual secuestraron de niña al enterarse que nosotros la habíamos cuidado. Los destinos eran muy malos con las decisiones que armaban, metían en problemas a todos, y por largos tiempo nos hacían sufrir de las peores maneras, pero, casi, siempre al final todo salía bien y podías vivir felizmente.

_-¿Ese es Cullen?_-escuché una voz ronca acercándose a mi auto, no le di importancia.

-Sí, supongo que ha venido a buscarme- esa era la voz de Bella.

Me senté de golpe y la vi. Venía caminando cómodamente con un muchacho alto, desgarbado moreno y cabello largo. Sonreía y se codeaban mientras hablaban. La ponzoñosa ardió por todo mi cuerpo hasta juntarse en mi boca, pude sentir como mis ojos cambiaban de color y un espantoso gruñido brotaba de mi pecho.

Salí del auto y caminé hacia ellos, no medía la velocidad a la que iba y poco me importaba, mientras más rápido llegara a ella, más rápido a alejaría de aquel…humano.

Bella me miró y supo en ese instante a lo que me proponía, por lo que se apresuró a detenerme, sutilmente.

-Jake, te presento a Edward…

-Su novio- gruñí pasando un brazo por su cintura, dejando en claro de quien era.

-Vaya…-murmuró rascando su cabeza-… sí que es extraña la relación que tienen…- desvió su mirada de Bella-. _Demonios, ya la perdí-_gruño en su mente y estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre él, si no fuera porque Bella me tenía abrazado.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, Jake-sonrió Bella haciendo que la sangre del niño se juntaba en las mejillas.

-Sí, sé que no son hermanos de sangre, pero…igual es raro- metió las manos dentro del jean gastado y roto-. En fin, solo quería conocer al genio que expulsó al idiota de Mike, pero… estamos medios desilusionados, tendrías que haberlo echado por completo- me miró con gesto arrogante.

-No te preocupes, no le haré la estancia tranquila para cuando vuelva- le sonreí, con aquel comentario me hiso sentir que quizás podríamos ser amigos, pero cuando una imagen de Bella y él besándose flasheo en su mente, supe que jamás lo seríamos.

-Como sea, nos vemos mañana, Bella- la saludo con la mano y a mí con un asentimiento, luego camino lejos de nosotros, donde el grupo de sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

-Eso fue innecesario- se quejó Bella alejándose-. Fuiste duro con él.

-No lo sería si no pensara en ti como otra cosa que amiga- le bufé cruzándome de brazos y mirando al moreno quien reía a carcajadas con un chico.

-Como si yo fuera a fijarme en él- no la miré, me sentía muy enojado-. Sabes que te amo a ti ¿para qué irme con otro?- sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, ahora intentaba ignorarla, pero no podía cuando su cuerpo se acercaba al mío-. Eres tan tontamente celoso- soltó una risita antes de tomar mi cara y plantarme un beso.

Mi enojo se desvaneció al instante, pase mis brazos por su cintura y medio la alcé apretándola contra mi auto. Sentí una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras la besaba con ferocidad, la había extrañado toda la mañana, había extrañado sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su voz, su olor. Me era imposible estar alejado de ella sin sentir un espantoso dolor de anhelarla conmigo.

-Te extrañe mucho- murmuré contra sus labios.

-Igual yo- sonrió acariciando mi cara-. Vampiro celoso y posesivo.

-No puedo evitarlo- me reí porque era verdad-. Vamos a casa, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Bella asintió y antes de ir a su asiento me dio un beso tierno y corto. Entramos al auto y salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, pero mientras conducía se me ocurrió ir a otro lugar, donde solo estaríamos nosotros, sin que nadie estuviera pendiente de lo que hacíamos. Me desvié del camino y conduje aun más rápido hacia nuestro prado.

Sentí la mano de Bella tomar la mía, le sonreí y entrelacé nuestros dedos, luego llevé ambas manos unidas a mis labios y besé sus nudillos. Estacioné el auto y nos bajamos de él corriendo. Como era costumbre, Bella se adelantó, retándome a una competencia de velocidad, en la cual yo era el más veloz, pero le di ventaja, deleitándome con el sonido de sus carcajadas.

Iba a solo un metro detrás de ella, y ya podía vislumbrar el prado, no nos quedaba mucho y a la velocidad que íbamos llegaríamos en cuestión de segundos. Pero justo antes de entrar a aquel enorme circulo de flores, me arrojé sobre ella y la tumbé sobre la hierba. Le gruñí juguetonamente mientras ella seguía riendo.

Sus risas cesaron de a poco cuando nuestros ojos se clavaron y ambos nos reflejábamos en los del otro. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla con deliberada ternura o suavidad, ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Mis dedos acariciaron sus parpados, sus pómulos, su pequeña y refinada nariz, su mentón, sus perfectos labios, quienes los deje para el último. Esos únicamente quería tocarlos con los míos y mi lengua.

Y no esperé mucho para hacerlo, pronto corté la distancia que nos separaba y uní con mis labios en un beso lento, dulce, cargado de todo el amor que sentía por ella. Me correspondió pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, acariciando mi cuero cabelludo, se sentía tan bien tenerla debajo de mí, sentir como me correspondía, sentir su aroma. Me hacía tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

El beso poco a poco se fue intensificando, ya era con desesperación… con deseo. Entonces lo supe, ahora era el momento, este era el momento en que nosotros pasaríamos a otro nivel, a uno en el que nos demostraríamos de manera física nuestros sentimientos. Me separé un poco de ella para murarla a los ojos, y saber si ella estaba tan segura de este momento como yo.

Para mi sorpresa, alivio y anhelo, ella también lo deseaba. Sin más preámbulos desgarré su ropa con mis manos, ella soltó un jadeó y arqueó su espalda. Tiré los pedazos de prendas por algún lugar del prado y me quede mirando el torso de Bella, sus pechos que únicamente estaban tapados con ropa interior de encaje color azul. La ponzoñosa se acumuló en mi garganta, tenía sed, pero no de sangre, más bien de saborear a la mujer que se encontraba debajo de mí.

Como si fuera un animal me abalancé contra ella, contra su cuello, el cual lamí, mordí y succioné a mi antojo, sintiendo en mis oídos los suaves gemidos de Bella, más sus delicadas manos que acariciaban mi espalda, con caricias lentas y tentadoras. Has que en un momento rasgó mi camiseta y pasó sus uñas por mis músculos. Era el más de los deliciosos placeres.

Sentía que mi miembro latía dentro de mis pantalones, gritándome que lo liberara y le diera su merecido placer. Pero yo aun me quería tomar mi tiempo para saborear a Bella. Arranqué nuestros pantalones y nos dejé en ropa interior, la contemple de arriba abajo, pero no me sentía satisfecho de tenerla así, toda para mí, no con ese adorable y apetitoso conjunto que tenía. Quería verla completamente desnuda ante mí, como la había tenido hacía un año atrás. Pero esta experiencia era mejor.

Le sonreí y volví a besarla con hambre, devoré sus labios mientras mis manos recorrían la piel expuesta, me separé un poquito para mirarla con una sonrisa picara antes de romper su sujetador, sin despegar mis ojos de ella. Soltó una cantarina carcajada luego tomó mi cabeza y volvió a besarme. Mis manos masajearon sus pechos a mi antojo, los apreté y jugué con sus pezones. Mi boca me pedía que los probara, por lo tanto no la hice desear, bajé por su cuello dejando un rastro de húmedos besos hasta llegar a una de las cimas, donde el pezón ya se encontraba erecto.

Lo metí en mi boca y ambos soltamos un gemido a la par. Sabía delicioso, mejor que sus labios. Lo torturé, lo lamí, chupé y mordí suavemente, mientras mi mano atendía al otro. Sonreía cuando Bella soltaba gemidos cada vez más altos, ya podía sentir el olor de su humedad, el olor de su deseo. Y yo ciertamente ya no aguantaba más, ya no podía continuar con la previa, tenía que hacerla mía, de una sola vez.

Solté el pezón de mi boca y alcé sus piernas para que las enrollarla en mis caderas, obedeció mordiendo su labio inferior, demasiado sexy. Me apoyé en mis manos, dejando la cabeza de mi miembro en su mojada entrada.

-Te amo- le murmuré con voz ronca.

-Y yo a ti- me correspondió besando mis labios y levantando sus caderas para meterme dentro de ella de una sola vez.

Ella pegó un gritito de placer, mientras que de mi pecho se salía un gruñido que jamás había escuchado antes, no era de enojo, como los solía soltar, más bien era del placer que yo mismo sentía en este momento. Esperé a recuperar el aliento para moverme, ya que si lo hacía de inmediato terminaría estallando y eso por un lado es sumamente vergonzoso.

Me di cuenta de que no era el único que respiraba agitadamente, clavé mis ojos en los suyos y comencé a moverme lentamente, entrando y saliendo con suavidad y una lentitud que me permitía sentir completamente a Bella. Ella soltaba pequeños quejidos, cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda conforme la penetraba.

Abrió sus ojos, oscurecidos por la pación y me pidió más. Yo como el simple esclavo que era, aumenté el ritmo viéndola retorcerse debajo de mí. No esperé a que ella pidiera más, solo aumente el ritmo nuevamente a uno frenético el que me impidió seguir mirándola, cerré mis ojos ante la fricción de nuestros sexos.

Bella jadeaba y gemía a un volumen, un poco, alto, el cual me volvía loco junto al sonido de nuestras caderas al encontrarse. Esta, sin duda, era la primera vez que hacía el amor, y jamás lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Edward…-lloriqueó ella y se agarró de mis hombros, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, podía sentir las paredes de su sexo tensarse.

Estaba por venirse y yo estaba tan listo como ella. La abracé con un brazo, mientras que metía mi mano libre entre nuestros cuerpos hacía el vientre bajo de Bella, me ti aún más lamo hasta encontrar aquel botón que haría que estallará en cuestión de segundos. Lo acaricie circularmente con mi dedo pulgar, ella boqueó y sus paredes internas se apretaron alrededor de mi miembro haciéndome estallar a mi también.

Me dejé caer en sobre su cuerpo, jadeando por aire y sintiendo las olas de placer arrasando con mi cuerpo. Bella me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi hombro, también respiraba con dificultad. Era irónico, nosotros no necesitábamos de aire, sin embargo ahora lo necesitábamos más que nunca.

-Eso fue increíble- susurró ella acariciando mi cabello.

-Ni que lo digas- acepte sin moverme, ni salir, de ella.

-En mi opinión fue asqueroso, y eso que solo los vi unos segundos- dijo la voz de Alice desde alguna parte del bosque-. No pienso acercarme, desde aquí puedo sentir el olor…- se quejó y podía ver en su mente… nada, estaba negro.

No pude evitarlo, me solté a reír a carcajadas por lo infantil de mi hermana.

-¡No te rías o dejaré que lleguen a la casa desnudos!- me amenazó, pero no podía evitarlo, era demasiado gracioso-¡Ya para de reírte, Edward!

-Alice, deja la ropa, por favor- le pidió Bella, sentándose en el suelo.

Yo había caído de costado sosteniendo mi estomago. Mi hermana bufó y me aventó la bolsa de papel, claro que le erró. Luego se marcho,

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó mi ángel acariciando mi brazo.

-Pues…Alice se estaba cubriendo los ojos para no vernos y me aventó la bolsa sin ellos abiertos- el ataque de risas ahora nos atacó a los dos.

Llegamos a la casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche. No pudimos contenernos a repetir un par de rondas más en el prado y otra en el auto. Mi Bella era insaciable y yo no era quien para detenerla, gustoso me ofrecía a complacerla en todo lo que me pidiera.

Dejé el auto aparcado dentro de la cochera, tomé a Bella de la mano, pero ella me jaló hacia una pared y me besó con intensidad. Nos cambié de lugar y la subí a mi cintura, metí mis manos bajó la camisa que Alice le había traído y la acaricié rudamente. Baje dejando besos por su cuello, hasta terminar soltando pequeñas risitas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó agitada.

-Ahora nos están comparando con Emmett y Rosalie- la solté y la dejé en el suelo.

-Nadie, nunca, podrá superarlos- bromeó ella.

-¡Te escuchamos!- gritó la pareja desde su habitación.

-Esa era la idea- es devolvió Bella tomando mi mano y caminando hacia la sala de la casa.

Me sentía tan feliz, tan completo, tan…

-Hola, Edward.

Me giré para ver a una mujer no más alta que Bella, de cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, completamente lacio. Su cuerpo era normal, ni muy voluptuoso ni tampoco plana, pero no era nada comparado con Bella. La miré con extrañeza, pues no me resultaba conocida esa vampira de ojos rojos.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Bella poniéndose delante de mí.

De repente comencé a sentir una tremenda atracción hacia esa mujer, quería tirarla al suelo y penetrarla duramente. En ese momento lo recordé…

-Elena…

_

* * *

_

_**Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Seee, apareció la mujer controladora del sexo. Por cierto, no es la Elena de Vampire Diaries, y de crónicas vampíricas. Ya anteriormente había aclarado que el nombre salió sin más. Ni siquiera había leído los libros o visto la serie. Así que no es plagio o un rejunte de personajes de diferentes libros. Nop, esta Elena es mía.**_

_**En fin, quería darles las gracias a todas por sus comentarios, que me encantan xD. Son muy divertidos y halagadores.**_

_**Por cierto ¡FELICES PASCUAS! Para todas y para sus familias, que la pasen muy bonito y que coman muchos huevitos de chocolate, pero ojito que después sacan granitos y hacen mal a la panchita xD.**_

_**Eso es todo, no ando con mucho para escribir, así que me despido, se me cuidan y ¿Me dejan un review?**_

_**Las quiero, se cuidan.**_

_**Melo. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**EDWARD POV**

-Elena…- dije sorprendido al notar la ola de deseo que recorría mi cuerpo.

Lo prendía y me hacía endurecer de inmediato, a la vez sentía miedo, miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer si no me controlaba como debía. Tomé lo primero que tenía cerca, por suerte era Bella, La tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Bella sin dejar de mirar a Elena.

-Elena- se presentó con una sonrisa encantadora, eso produjo que otra ola de placer me hiciera estremecer-¿Y tu…?

-La novia de Edward- murmuró Bella entre dientes apretados.

-Oh, no sabía que estabas comprometido- volvió su vista hacia mí-_. Esto se pondrá interesante._

-Sí, somos novios- agregué como tonto.

Para mi suerte llegó Jasper, controló un poco las olas de placer, aunque él también parecía afectado.

-Tiempo sin verte, Elena- la saludó tenso, pues sabía que algo tramaba.

-Estábamos cazando y decidí pasar a visitarlos- se encogió de hombros, mientras se balanceaba como una niña pequeña.

-Lindo de tu parte- logró decir mi hermano-¿Pasamos a la sala? Te esperan para saludar- le tendió la mano hacia la habitación donde estaban los demás.

Podía escuchar en la mente de Carlisle y Emmett lo preocupados que estaban con esa amenaza en la casa. Rosalie y Alice ya quería quemarla y bailar desnudas alrededor de la fogata, muy originales, como brujas. Mientras que Esme se mantenía en una calma increíble, por alguna razón no se dejaba perturbar con la llegada de Elena a la casa, como los demás.

Una vez que Elena siguió a Jasper a la sala, tomé a Bella en brazos y la subí a nuestra habitación. La dejé en la cama y cerré la puerta con cerrojo. Estúpido, lo sé, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella, molesta.

-Nada, solo…quiero estar más tiempo contigo- le sonreí de me mejor manera, pero ella no me creyó y se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja-. Ok, te diré y estoy en un grave problema- me rendí.

-¿Quién es esa tal, Elena? ¿Alguna amante pasada?- cuestionó muy, muy, molesta.

-¡Claro que…!- lo medite un poco-. ¡Ni siquiera terminé lo que estábamos haciendo!- exclamé, grave error porque Bella me miró aun más molesta-. Bella, no es lo que piensas…-comencé a decirle, para calmarla.

-¿Entonces qué es? Porque de verdad no te entiendo- masculló.

-Esa mujer es una bruja- me dejé caer a la cama-. Tiene un don parecido al de Jasper, pero el de ella es limitado y es uno solo- le expliqué.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó ahora relajada.

-El don de hacer sentir deseos de solo verla- solté conteniendo la respiración-. Yo anteriormente la había rechazado, había caído y la terminé por dejar- expliqué, a medida que hablaba Bella fruncía su ceño-. Fue la vez que nos conectamos.

-Oh.

-Ese día ella llegó con unos compañeros y trató de seducirnos a todos- me acosté en la cama, tapando mis ojos con mí brazo-. Cuando me conecté contigo no quise volver a estar con ella, sabiendo el poder que tenía y se marcho.

Esperé a que Bella dijera algo, pero se mantenía callada, y yo no me atrevía a mirarla. Por lo que seguí hablando, como un cobarde.

-Ahora mismo está maquinando ideas para hacer que me abandones- mi voz sonó asustada-. En cuanto me vio comenzó a mandarme olas de placer y no sé si…

En ese momento sentí el delicado cuerpo de Bella sentado sobre mis caderas. Mi brazo fue removido de mi cara, junto con el otro, hacia arriba de mi cabeza. La miré con miedo, en realidad no sabía que esperar, pero me sorprendió al encontrarla sonriendo pícaramente. Eran estos los momentos, junto con algunos otro, en los que deseaba poder leerle la mente. Y como si ella me hubiera escuchado pude escucharla en mi cabeza…

-_Entonces vamos a mostrarle que tan bien usamos su poder-_su voz sonaba tan ronca en mi cabeza, que quise escucharla en mis oídos.

Le sonreí e intenté soltar mis brazos para tocarla, pero me lo impidió.

-Esta noche déjame a mí encargarme de esto- susurró en mi oído, lo que hizo que me estremeciera.

-Entonces no estás molesta-sondeé.

-Bastante- me miró con ojos negro-. Pero no contigo.

-Perfecto-le sonreí y me devoró la boca.

Era increíble lo desatada que se había puesto mi Bella. Desde que lo había hecho por primera vez en el prado, y otras cuatro en el camino, no había manera de pararla. Y no era la única, yo tampoco podía despegar mis manos de su cuerpo, o besar sus deliciosos labios. Me encantaba verla removerse bajo mi cuerpo, escucharla suspirar o nombrarme. Era lo mejor que en mi vida de vampiro pude siquiera imaginar. Me sentía como un adolescente, todas hormonas y calentura, y, por supuesto, una hermosa novia que cooperaba conmigo.

Esa noche lo hicimos unas tres veces, una tras otra, ¿lo mejor? No me sentía cansado, quería más. Emmett en repetidas ocasiones nos gruñía para que paráramos, ya que le sacábamos la concentración sobre Rosalie. En realidad no era nuestra culpa, más bien suya por escucharnos.

-Una de las mejores noches de mi vida-suspiro Bella contra mi pecho.

-Sin duda- asentí mientras la estrechaba más contra mí.

-¿Podrías enumerar tus noches?- me preguntó y se acomodó sobre mi pecho para mirarme.

-Todas desde que te conocí- le sonreí y ella rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa

-Era pequeña en ese entonces.

-Pero cuando llegaste a la casa y te vi dormir-suspire y la recordé, tan pequeña e indefensa… tan humana-. Esa fue la primera noche.

-Pedófilo- se rió y golpeó juguetonamente mi hombro.

-Dime ¿Cuál fue la tuya?- pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Cuando te conocí-confesó sonriéndome con dulzura.

La atraje hacia mis labios y la bese con todo el amor que le profesaba. Era suave, lento, sin prisas ni lujuria. Solo amor.

-¡Dejen de besuquearse!-grito Alice desde afuera-¡Es hora de ir al instituto!

De mala gana tuvimos que separarnos y vestirnos. Realmente no tenía deseos de salir de la cama, más si Bella estaba conmigo y me acompañaba. Mi mente maquinaba tantas cosas para hacer con ella ahí adentro…

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Bella desde mi espalda.

Pasó sus manos por mi pecho y comenzó a abotonar mi camisa. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro, mirándome por el espejo. Apoyé mi cabeza en la suya y le sonreí. Me encantaba la imagen, tan natural, tan dulce…

-En lo bien que me hace tenerte a mi lado-le contesté al tiempo que me giraba y la abrazaba.

-A mí también me hace feliz tenerte a mi lado- me contentó con una dulce sonrisa.

Estaba por besarla, pero nos tuvieron que interrumpir, quien más que Emmett…

-Ya es suficiente- bufó y cargó a Bella-. Ya me han colmado la paciencia- decía mientras bajaba las escaleras con Bella al hombro, quien se reía a carcajadas-. Han estado abotonados todo el maldito día de ayer- gruñó.

-¡Emmett!-le regañó Esme al escuchar que nos comparaba con los perros.

-¡Pero si es verdad, Esme!- se defendió-. Desde que salieron del instituto hasta hace un par de horas, tu hijo promedio no ha salido del….

-Ni se te ocurra decir semejante vulgaridad- le amenacé, aunque me estaba divirtiendo.

-Entonces no lo hagas- cerró la puerta de su Jeep y caminó hacia el lado del conductor.

-Simplemente presta más atención en Rosalie en vez de lo que Bella hace- le reproché abriendo la puerta donde estaba Bella-. Te recuerdo que ella ya no es una niña.

-Crecí, Emmett- dijo ella tirándose a mis brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaron los tres mirando cómo me a llevaba a mi auto.

-Voy al instituto con mi novia- dije con obviedad.

Entramos al auto siendo observados por nuestros hermanos, excepto Alice, quien nos sonreía. Los saludamos y pisé el acelerador a fondo. En pocos minutos nos encontramos en el instituto. Cuando baje de mi auto, todos me miraban, obviamente nadie me esperaba hasta dentro de un mes. Los hombres, amigos de Mike, me miraban con odio y sus pensamientos eran de solo insultos, pero también tenían la imagen del hombro de su amigo, no querían ponerse en mi camino. Eso me hiso sonreír con suficiencia, al menos habían captado el mensaje de "no te acerques a Bella o sufrirás las consecuencias".

Por otra parte las mujeres se alegraban de mi llegaba, demasiado, algunas planeaban invitarme a salir o tirar sus libros delante de mí, solo para que les sonriera. Pero en cuanto Bella me tomó de la mano y me besó, las pobres muchachas se desilusionaron y hasta algunas lloraron. En cierto modo era cómico.

-Si ellos deben saber que soy tuya, entonces ellas deben saber que eres mío- susurró contra mis labios.

-Definitivamente-asentí y la acorralé contra la puerta de mi auto.

-Recuerden que estamos en el instituto- nos interrumpió Emmett.

-Tú lo hiciste en el baño de hombre, el gimnasio, la cafetería, el salón de música, de biología….

-¡Suficiente!-me gruñó interrumpiéndome y entró al instituto echando humo, mientras Rosalie se reía.

-¿De verdad lo hicieron en todos esos lados?- me preguntó Bella con cara de asco.

-Y eso que no terminé de seguir la lista- le guiñé un ojo y pasé mi brazo por sus hombro.

Las clases pasaron con total normalidad y aburrimiento. Cada clase la compartía con Bella y era realmente reconfortante ver como había logrado avanzar con el olor a sangre de los humanos. Se la notaba más natural en el aula de clases, a comparación del primer día. Pero se seguía aferrando a mi brazo cuando teníamos que caminar por los atestados pasillos, de clase en clase.

Cuando alguien chocaba con ella distraídamente, su cuerpo se tensaba al máximo y la podía escuchar gruñir, sus ojos se volvían negros. Era un poco difícil tener que controlarla y más con tanta gente rodeándonos, por lo que en el tercer periodo la había besado para distraerla, por suerte eso funcionaba.

-A veces pienso que no sé si voy a lograr superarlo-me dijo a la hora del almuerzo.

-Desde ya estás haciendo un buen trabajo, amor- le acaricié la cabeza, tratando de animarla, no me gustaba verla abatida.

-Aun no puedo caminar con normalidad- cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza-. Anteriormente caminaba con Jasper e íbamos a las clases juntos, pero ahora….

-¿Quieres que te siga acompañando?-le pregunté mirando a mi hermano que asentía a acompañarla.

-No- lo miró y le sonrió-. Quiero que me acompañes tú.

-No es problema para mí- le sonreí y bese su frente.

-Tu lograrás salir de esta más rápido, Bella-le apremió mi hermano-. No hace mucho que te alimentas de humanos, será más fácil.

-Gracias-le sonrió ampliamente y continuamos hablando de trivialidades.

Las clases terminaron y yo me tuve que quedar en la sala de castigos, obviamente para cumplir con el trato de mi padre y el director. A Bella no le permitían quedarse conmigo. Mi ángel había protestado por ello, pero el director se negó rotundamente, también le había prohibido quedarse en el auto a esperarme.

-¡No es justo!- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Emmett y Jasper se la llevaran.

Con un suspiro me reacomodé en la silla cerrando los cuadernos donde me había dejado tareas, sencillas, para mí claro. Tenía que pasar unas buenas tres horas en el maldito salón pero aceptaba esto antes que estar toda la mañana sin Bella, tres horas no eran nada…

-¿Por qué estas castigado, Edward?- habló una voz familiar desde la puerta.

Con temor me levanté del asiento y retrocedí al ver a Elena recostada en la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en Bella que no la había escuchado entrar ni sus pensamientos. Me miraba con deseo, sus ojos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo, hasta clavarse en mi entrepierna la cual palpito contra mi voluntad.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Como si no pudiéramos entrar a cualquier lugar-seguía mirando mi entrepierna mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Como sea, lárgate- le espeté intentando ponerme firme.

-Vamos, Edward-ronroneó acercándose a mí- ¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza hacerlo en una escuela?

-No- contesté rápidamente.

-Créeme, es realmente excitante- me miró y sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer…

-No me interesa- dije con dificultad.

-Va a ser muy divertido- susurró y tiró sus brazos hacia mi cuello, acorralándome contra la pared.

-Tengo novia- le recordé.

-Y tú me rechazaste- me recordó.

-No estoy interesado en mujeres que me manipulan- intenté soltarme, pero su cuerpo pegado al mío…me costaba pensar.

-¿Sabías que…al estar emparejado mi don es más poderoso?- murmuró en mi oído, luego mordió mi lóbulo.

Involuntariamente solté un gemido, no podía contenerme más, mi cuerpo me pedía a que descargara toda la energía sexual que tenía. Aunque mi cabeza me decía que no debía, que ella me estaba controlando, que eso significaría engañar a Bella…

_Bella…_no podía hacerle esto a ella, no podía dejar que mi cuerpo me dominara. Esto era como beber sangre, mi mente me dominaba, no mi deseo.

-No te resistas, Edward- murmuró Elena metiendo sus manos debajo de mi camisa.

-Aléjate…de…mí….- dije con dificultad, sus caricias me daban asco, pero podía sentir su poder recorrer mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, me dolía, me sentía entumecido. No podía mover mis extremidades, pero si podía sentir el cuerpo de Elena sobre mí. Sus manos, su boca…era asqueroso, realmente lo era, pero no podía moverme…

Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en otra cosa, mientras no tuviera que verla, las cosas terminarían pronto. De repente dejé de sentir el cuerpo de Elena y un fuerte gruñido retumbó por toda la habitación. Abrí mis ojos y suspiré aliviado de ver a Bella agazapada en dirección a Elena. Aun no podía moverme.

-¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que interrumpir siempre?!-chilló Elena, también agazapándose.

-Por que cuido lo que es mío, bruja- gruñó Bella y se abalanzó sobre Elena.

Pero mis hermanos a detuvieron a ambas en el aire. Rosalie sostenía a Bella, con cierta dificultad y Emmett a Elena. Jasper se había acercado a mí e intentaba calmarme, pero por alguna razón no podía.

-¿Qué es lo que me hizo?- pregunté entre dientes.

-Ella es como un afrodisiaco, también te paraliza para dominarte- me miró con comprensión-. Eso ya no está en mis manos.

-¡Jasper!-llamó Rosalie que ya no podía con Bella.

-Bella es la única que puede sacarte de ese problema- me dijo Alice acariciando mi cabello-. A menos que quieras acostarte con otra…

-Jamás….en la vida- apoyé mi cabeza en la pared, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Bien- asintió y se paró-. Saquemos a la perra antes de que el profesor despierte.

Emmett le tapó la boca a Elena y la sacó a rastras del aula, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos. Mi cuerpo aun temblaba y el deseo me carcomía, se me pasó una imagen de American Pie si no lograba saciarme, lo peor era que no podía mover un solo musculo.

Bella se acercó a mí y se sentó en el suelo, me miraba triste como si le doliera verme en este estado.

-Lamento no poder controlarme.

-Peor hubiera sido que llegara tarde- acarició mi cabello y gemí ruidosamente.

-Por favor, Bella-casi lloriqueé necesito.

Me sonrió de una manera tan demoniaca y sexy que no entiendo como no me vine en ese momento. Se acercó a mí con deliberada lentitud a besarme, no podía controlarme, devoré sus labios en cuanto la tuve a mi alcance. Ni siquiera podía mover mis manos para tocarla.

Los dedos de Bella acariciaban mi cabello, era la sensación tan maravillosa y aliviadora podía sentir que mi cuerpo se relajaba con cada caricia. Se sentó sobre mis piernas, estaba justo sobre mi entrepierna. Su boca dejo mis labios y bajó por mi cuello, mientras sus manos abrían mi camisa y acariciaba mi pecho. Su boca siguió bajando por mis hombros, mi pecho, por mi estómago hasta la cintura del pantalón.

-Bella…-gemí su nombre al imaginar lo que su boca podría llegar hacerme.

-¿Qué, Edward?-me peguntó con malicia.

-No estoy para previas- le dije con exasperación.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- ronroneó refregándose hasta mis labios de nuevo.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti- gruñí y logré mover mis manos hacia el pantalón de Bella.

Con desesperación le saqué el pantalón y rompí su ropa interior, sus manos desataron mi pantalón y liberaron mi miembro que ya no soportaba mas están encerrado. De un solo movimiento entré en mi amada, ambos soltamos un gemido de satisfacción. Mi cuerpo automáticamente se relajo y logré recuperar el control. Nos levanté a ambos y crucé el aula en un latido, la coloqué en el escritorio del profesor y comencé a salir y entrar de ella sin control, sin compasión.

Esta era la primera que poseía a Bella de una manera tan bruta, tan animal. Desde que habíamos comenzado a hacerlo eran momentos maravillosos, tiernos, dulces. Pero en la condición que estaba ahora no podía ser tierno, necesitaba descargarme, únicamente con Bella.

Bella sofocaba sus gemidos en mi hombro. Podía sentirla tensarse, pronto llegaría y yo también. No podía continuar con esto, necesitaba descargarme. Bella ahogó un grito y se desmoronó en la mesa. Yo aun no había terminado, pero no me faltaba tanto, solo unas penetraciones más y termine tendido sobre ella.

-Increíble- susurró mi ángel.

-Hubiera preferido hacerlo de otra manera-ahora no podía siquiera ponerme en pie, estaba agotado.

-Fue rudo, pero maravilloso- besó mi mejilla y acarició mi espalda.

-Te use como si fueras una muñeca inflable- la mire con culpa, Bella era mejor que cualquier cosa.

-Tenías que descargarte y mientras me usaras a mí, no me importaba- acarició mis mejillas y besó delicadamente mis labios.

Tuvo que salir por la ventana a medio vestir ya que el profesor estaba volviendo a ver si yo había terminado mis deberes. Mientras ella se iba, yo terminaba de acomodar el aula que había quedado en pésimas condiciones. El escritorio había quedado abollado en la esquina, donde había dejado a Bella sentada.

-Cullen-me saludó el profesor mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

Miró la abolladura y luego me miró a mí, desvié la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. Aun sentía mi cuerpo adormecido, pero me sentía mucho mejor a como me había dejado anteriormente. El profesor se preguntó por aquella abolladura y me miró como si fuera el culpable. En realidad lo era, pero de eso no tenía que enterarse.

-¿Terminaste los deberes?- preguntó con recelo.

-Si- me levanté con un poco de esfuerzo y le entregué las hojas.

-Bien- miró su reloj-. Puedes marcharte entonces.

-Gracias- tomé mi mochila y salí pitando fuera del aula y del instituto.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento me encontré con Bella sentada en el capo de mi auto. El único que estaba en el lugar. Sus piernas se balanceaban y miraba el cielo nocturno con semblante triste. Caminé con cierta lentitud hacia donde ella estaba, mientras más me acercaba, más me dolía ver lo triste que se encontraba, no entendía porque, pero iba a preguntárselo. Eso me hiso recordar el incidente de hacía dos días.

-Hey- solté una vez que estuve a su lado, ni siquiera me había sentido venir. Ella saltó ligeramente y me miró sorprendida.

-Hey- me sonrió- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor- me apoyé en sus piernas-. Gracias.

-No hay de que- se acercó y me besó con dulzura.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunté curioso.

-¿Humm?- me miró confundida.

-Estabas en la luna recién- acaricié su mejilla-. Te veías triste.

-No me pasa nada- desvió su mirada de la mía, claramente mintiendo.

-Sabes que eres mala mintiendo- le recordé haciendo que me mirara.

-De verdad…

-El otro día también te veías extraña- le recordé- ¿No confías en mí?

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó ofendida.

-Entonces dime que tienes- le rogué.

Ella soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el instituto, luego a mí.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

La bajé del auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Con cierta ansiedad, y dificultad, caminé hacia mi puerta. Le pregunté a donde quería que fuéramos, pero me contestó a cualquier lado, menos a nuestra casa. El único lugar que se me ocurría era nuestro prado, el único lugar donde estaríamos tranquilos y que nadie nos escucharía.

Durante el camino la noté distante, miraba fijamente la ventana, su semblante era sombría pero ya no tan triste como el de hacía unos minutos. La intriga me estaba volviendo loco ¿Qué era lo que la hacía poner de esa manera? En cuando llegamos aparqué el auto y salimos corriendo hacia el prado. Esta vez sin juegos, ni siquiera yo me encontraba con ánimos para jugar.

Ella llegó primero y se sentó en el suelo, me miró y palmeó la hierba para que me uniera a ella. Me senté en frente y esperé a que empezara a hablar.

-Yo…-empezó y cerró la boca, cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

-Me estas asustando- dije con miedo.

-Aquella vez, que me dijiste que me amabas…bueno- pasó una mano por sus cabellos-. Me dijiste que no importara que pasara, que me amaras siempre-me recordó y yo le asentí-. Esas palabras también me las dijo Felix- me miró con esos ojos tristes.

La miré confundido, sin entender muy bien que quería decirme.

-Yo le había dicho que también le amaba, que yo no estaba bajo la influenza de Chelsea, sin embargo…-se detuvo y tomó mis manos, jugando con mis dedos-. Ahora entiendo que nunca sentí algo que no fuera cariño hacia él. Le mentí le hice creer hasta la muerte que yo le amaba.

-Y eso te trastorna- le afirmé y ella asintió.

-Él fue demasiado bueno conmigo, en todo. Siempre me acompañó y… murió por mí- su cuerpo temblaba al igual que su voz.

-No quiero que sigas pensando en eso, Bella- la atraje a mi cuerpo.

-Es que me es imposible- negó con la cabeza-. A veces me pongo a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Tanya no me delataba.

-Todo sería normal- dije acariciando su cabello.

-Lo más probable es que nunca hubiéramos estado juntos- me miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

-No lo creo- le dije-. De algún modo me hubiera enamorado y te habría seguido, tenía pensado hacer eso para cuando crecieras- le comenté con una sonrisa-. Hasta un cierto tiempo te habría seguido viendo en persona, pero no podía levantar sospechas de que nunca envejecíamos, así que me iba a tener que conformar con mirarte de lejos, cuidarte- bese su entrecejo confundido-. Y estoy seguro que me habría enamorado como ahora, pero serías humana.

-¿Te habrías tomado tantas molestias?- me preguntó perpleja.

-Por supuesto que sí- le aseguré-. Siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí, y prometí que siempre te velaría ¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer?

-Eres increíble- negó y se rió.

-Te amo- le recordé-. Y no estoy bajo la influencia de nadie, y tú tampoco- sus ojos se mostraron tristes nuevamente-. Y estoy seguro de que Felix sentía lo mismo.

Ella sonrió de manera melancólica y enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello para besarme larga de apasionadamente. Le correspondí de inmediato y la tumbé en la hierba. No tenía el deseo de tomarla, como últimamente sentía y al parecer ella tampoco. Estos eran momentos en que solo nos dedicábamos a besarnos, uno de los mejores momentos.

Por alguna razón no estaba del todo tranquilo con la explicación de Bella, algo me decía que ella estaba intranquila por otra cosa. Algo que no me quería decir y que la ponía mal. Sin embargo no iba a seguirla molestando con preguntas, iba a dejarlo pasar pero estaría atento a cualquier cosa.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! Si holaaaa! Tanto tiempo, lo lamento, de verdad. Me pase de la raya del tiempo permitido. La verdad que estaba demasiado deprimida con eso de que perdí todas mis cosas. Mis escrituras, mis fotos, videos….cosas que no se van a volver a repetir y que lamentablemente perdí.**_

_**En fin, pase esa etapa, las fotos van y vienen. Las historias no, por lo que he vuelto a escribir, estoy emocionada, ansiosa y con muchas ideas.**_

_**Por lo que he vuelto. Con las pilas renovadas. **_

_**Les quiero agradecer a todas por el apoyo, el aguante, por esperar, por todo. Chicas, sin ustedes MI no ser nadie xD. Ni estas historias tampoco.**_

_**De verdad les agradezco un montón. Y las aprecio mucho a todas =)**_

_**Bien, hemos vuelto en donde nos quedamos, con la perra de Elena… no voy a comentar mucho XD, solo espero sus opiniones =)**_

_**Nos vemos la semana que viene, con otro cap. Gracias, nuevamente, por todo.**_

_**Las amo.**_

_**Besos. Melo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**EDWARD POV**

Sus dedos recorrían mi pecho, al igual que sus labios, haciendo que me estremeciera bajo su tacto. Era tan placentero y tan adictivo, que no me importaba pasar el resto de la eternidad dentro de una cama con Bella. Si hace doce años atrás me hubieran dicho esto, yo aún estaría riendo a carcajadas por las ocurrencias. Sin embargo ahora no comprendía cómo pude haber vivido tanto tiempo sin Bella.

Solté un lento y largo gemido al sentir las manos de Bella en mi entrepierna.

-¿En que estas pensando?- susurró en mi oído, mientras me masajeaba-. Pareces distraído y eso me ofende, cuando te estoy mimando.

-Solo pensaba en ti- murmuré apretando los dientes-. No me estas mimando, amor. Me estas torturando.

La tomé por la cintura y con un giro rápido nos cambié de posición. Ella soltó una risita que fue reemplazada por un delicioso gimiendo cuando me enteré en ella. No le di tiempo a que me dijera nada, simplemente me limité a darle placer tanto a ella, como a mí.

Apoyé mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y empujé aun más fuerte. Ella cerró sus ojos y arqueó su espalda, soltando jadeos y suspiros. Sus manos fueron subiendo por mis brazos, pasando por mis hombros, subiendo por mi cuello hasta finalmente mi cabello, donde se aferró a el y lo tironeó para acercarme a su boca. La devoré gozando de los suspiros que soltaba cuando nos soltábamos.

-Edward…-gimió abrazándome fuertemente, sentí como sus paredes internas se contraían.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello e inexplicablemente me dieron ganas de morder algo, y lo primero que tenía a mi alcance era su cuello. Hundí mis dientes en su piel, provocando que ambos explotáramos.

De inmediato me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me alejé de ella bruscamente y la observé con pánico, Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, sus ojos y manos estaban apretados fuertemente.

-¿Bella? ¿Amor estas bien?- susurré acariciando su mejilla. Ella simplemente asintió mordiendo su labio-. Lo siento tanto, no me di…

-Estoy bien- susurró, luego abrió sus ojos-. Ese fue…-se rió y me volvió a abrazar-. No tengo palabras- susurró en mi oído.

-¿No te duele?- le pregunté besando la mordida que le había dado.

-No- acarició mi cabello-. Parecía como esas novelas de vampiros- se rió.

-Se supone que debías de tener sangre y así ambos sentiríamos lo que el otro siente- me acosté sobre mi espalda y ella se inclinó sobre mi pecho.

-La falta de sangre se lo reemplazó la ponzoña- me miró con una sonrisa-. Fue el detonador del exquisito climax.

-Me alegro que te gustara- bese su frente-. Pero no lo voy a hacer de nuevo- pasé un dedo por su ceño fruncido-. Tampoco voy a llenarte de mordidas el cuerpo y no me agrada sabiendo que la ponzoña no da placer.

-Que sobre protector y exagerado eres- se burló y me besó apasionadamente.

.

-Hay algo que no está bien- dijo Carlisle desde el sillón.

Todos estábamos pasando una tarde en familia, viendo la tele, en realidad viendo como Alice y Emmett peleaba para dominar el control remoto y determinar que veríamos. Rosalie se limaba distraídamente las uñas, Jasper se divertía con añadir enojo a su pareja y a Emmett. Carlisle y Esme se mantenía leyendo un libro los dos juntos. Mientras que yo y Bella nos limitábamos a repartirnos cariños y palabras de amor. Sonará gay pero es algo de lo que nunca me cansaría.

Todos dejamos nuestros juegos en cuanto Carlisle habló.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Jasper.

-No quiero ser un brujo, pero…- miró a Esme y esta le reprochó con la mirada que no dijera nada, pero él le contestó con una mirada de disculpas, luego se volvió a todos nosotros-. Los Vulturis están demasiado callados.

Mis oídos se llenaron de los pensamientos de todos, menos los de Bella. Últimamente ella me dejaba escucharla cuando no quería que nadie supiera lo que estábamos hablando. Se le había hecho una costumbre desactivar su escudo. Pero ahora su mente estaba en silencio. La miré y ella solo se encogió de hombros, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

-Es mejor así Carlisle- respondió Bella, quebrando el silencio-. Es mejor no nombrarlos, estoy segura de que pueden oírlo todo a todas distancias.

-¿Piensas que pueden venir por ti?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-No lo creo- su pequeño cuerpo se había tensado-. Ellos no le prestarían atención a alguien tan insignificante como yo. Mis poderes no son de algo que a ellos les atraiga.

-Y si así lo hicieran, no permitiría que se acercaran- le aseguré apretándola contra mí.

-Ya saltó el defensor del pueblo- me molestó Emmett. Simplemente lo ignore.

-No puedes contra toda su guardia…-comenzó y su cuerpo se estremeció-. Ni siquiera con Sebastian…

-No pelearía solo, Bella- agregó mi hermano y golpeó sus puños.

-Podemos cambiar de tema- interrumpió Esme, molesta.

-No especules cosas que no van a pasar, Carlisle- Rosalie volvió a su tarea con las uñas-. Para eso tenemos a Alice- levantó la vista y le sonrió a la enana.

-Eso es verdad- asintió y le arrebató el control a Emmett-. Pueden que estén muy callados, pero sabré si algo traman- se golpeó la frente con sus dedos y saltó hacia el regazo de Jasper.

-Tienes razón, Alice- asintió mi padre más relajado y volvió a su lectura.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y abracé a Bella, su cuerpo aun estaba tenso. La miré con interrogación, ella solo me sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Otra vez tenía la sensación de que algo me ocultaba, pero no sabía que era.

La tarde de películas terminó cuando Rosalie y Emmett se metieron- dios-sabe-donde- a hacer sus cochinadas. Carlisle y Esme se volvieron un poco pasionales en el sillón, raro en frente nuestro y Alice y Jasper estaban en su propia burbuja. Ya no soportaba tener que estar en medio de mis familiares en esos momentos. Tenía a Bella, pero me gustaba más compartirlo con ella a solas.

Sin más la levanté en brazos y le llevé a nuestro cuarto. La dejé en la cama y puse música para tratar de aplacar los sonidos extraños. Ella me sonrió y gateó hasta llegar a mí. Me abrazó por la cintura y me empujó con ella a la cama.

-Mmm ¿Bella?- la llamé no muy seguro de querer hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Si?- me empujó suavemente hasta acostarme en el colchón y ella sentarse en mi estómago.

-¿Confías en mí?- le pregunte con seriedad.

-Por supuesto que sí- frunció su ceño.

-Entonces contéstame ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa con lo que Carlisle dijo?- me senté derecho y la senté en la cama.

-Bueno…-mordió su labio-. Es que la verdad, no quiero saber más nada con esos vampiros- miró sus manos-. En especial con Sebastian, tengo miedo de lo que él pueda llegar a hacer- levantó su cabeza, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, pánico, dolor-. No sé qué haría si él te hiciera algo- negó con la cabeza-. No quiero pensarlo, simplemente no quiero- su voz se quebró y la atraje a mí.

-Yo moriría si te hicieran algo de nuevo- le susurré.

-Tengo miedo, Edward- me abrazó fuerte, su cuerpo temblaba-. Tengo miedo de que vuelvan por mí y tú…- gimió con dolor.

-Eso no va a pasar- acuné su rostro entre mis manos y clavé mi mirada en la suya-. Yo no voy a permitir que ellos te lleven a ningún lado- besé sus labios-. Y ya escuchaste a Alice, ella está pendiente de ellos.

-Algún día van a venir…- murmuró con terror-. Lo sé.

-Entonces vamos a estar preparados.

-Pero…

-Basta, Bella- la sacudí un poco-. Nada va a pasar mientras estés conmigo, por qué no voy a dejar que nada pase ¿entendido?

Ella solo asintió y volvió a abrazarme. La rodeé con mis brazos y la acuné hasta que se había calmado. Aun no sabía si esta era la razón por la que Bella estaba actuando medianamente raro. Sin embargo me preocupaban las palabras de Carlisle, Él conocía a los Vulturis, había estado una temporada con ellos. Pero aun así lo que le había dicho a Bella era verdad, no dejaría que nadie se la llevara.

Ella era mía y nadie ni nada la iba a apartar de mi lado.

.

**BELLA POV**

No importaba cuantas palabras consoladoras y caricias me diera. Yo aun tenía miedo por lo que podían llegarle a hacer mi familia esos bastardos. En especial a Edward. Él definitivamente era mi pareja, la persona que desde el principio estaba destinada para mí. De solo pensar en lo que le podrían llegar a hacer el corazón y el pecho comenzaban a dolerme de tal manera que me quitaba la respiración.

La conclusión más sencilla y que hasta un niño se podría dar cuenta, era que no podía vivir sin Edward. Por lo que había tomado la decisión de abandonarlo si eso hacía a los Vulturis feliz. Podría irme feliz sabiendo que él estaba vivo, quizás no feliz, pero estaría vivo y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

Aun recuerdo la visita de Sebastian. Fue hacía solo un par de días atrás. El muy maldito había aparecido en el instituto, había ocultado su aroma y su plan para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo. En pocas palabras se había comido los poderes de Caroline y Héctor, los había matado. Y estaba segura de que si mi familia se oponía todos terminarían muertos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y abracé aun más fuerte el cuerpo de Edward. Él me preguntó si me encontraba bien ¿Qué podía decirle?...

-Estoy bien- besé su pecho.

-¿Por qué me bloqueas?- sonó disgustado y eso me hiso reír, a él le molestaba que yo ocultara mis pensamientos.

-Son privados ¿sabes?

-Me da la sensación que me ocultas algo.

-Paranoico- bromeé y me subí sobre su estómago.

Me sonrió pasando sus manos por mis caderas, levantándolas ligeramente para ponerme sobre su ya palpitante erección. Solté una risita, era insaciable y eso me encantaba. Me encantaba complacerlo, hacerlo sentir bien, maravillarme de su rostro al momento de llegar al máximo placer. Su respiración agitada, sus gemidos, en especial sus gruñidos. Edward era perfecto y era mío.

Por eso mismo no podía permitir que me lo arrebataran, que lo mataran. Haría lo que sea para mantenerlo vivo, no me importaba si eso significaba alejarlo de mi.

.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?- preguntó Alice mirando, aburrida, la cafetería.

-¿A quién le importa?- murmuró Edward en mi Hombro.

-Ahora que lo dices, hace tiempo que no lo veo- dije girando para mirar la cafetería.

-Y es mejor así- me apretó contra su costado y suspiró en mi cuello.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Edward- dijo Rosalie mirando con asco su comida-. El chico apesta, por lo que terminas apestando tu Bella.

-Para mí no apesta- fruncí el ceño-. Además Jake es muy amable y gracioso.

-No hagas comentarios de otro chico cuando tu novio te esta abrazando- gruñó Edward enderezándose.

-Solo digo la verdad- me encogí de hombros y bese su mejilla.

EL timbre sonó y todos nos levantamos para ir a nuestras clases. Edward y yo íbamos tomados de las manos mientras hablábamos de tonterías. De pronto sentí un olor fuerte que quemó mi nariz, Edward también lo sintió ya que arrugó su rostro en una mueca de asco. Inmediatamente me puso detrás de él…

-Lobo- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté haciendo puntita de pie para mirar sobre el hombro de Edward.

Él estaba tenso, podía notarlo y miraba fijamente a…

-¿Jake?- pregunte atónica por el enorme hombre que tenía frente a mí.

Era grande, musculoso, su cabello estaba corto y estaba vestido con pocas ropas. Él me miraba con desprecio, con odio y con dolor. Intenté acercarme a él pero Edward me lo impidió.

-Ella no te mintió en nada- habló Edward.

-Sal de mi cabeza, chupasangre- dijo entre dientes apretados.

-¿Qué está pasando?- volví a preguntar- ¿Jake, que pasa?

-¿Quieres saber qué pasa?- entrecerró los ojos y me apuntó con un dedo-. Tú me mentiste, al igual que todos en este pueblo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- su acusación me dolía ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que éramos?

-¡No te hagas la mosca muerta, sanguijuela!- me gritó

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle de ese modo!- le devolvió Edward a punto de abalanzarse contra Jacob.

Gracias a dios no había nadie en el pasillo, pero pronto alguien vendría por el escándalo que se estaba armando. Tomé el brazo de Edward y lo halé contra mí.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo- no lo miré me dolía aun sus palabras-. Edward, tenemos que ir a clases- lo empujé hacia nuestra clase.

-Supongo que ella sabe el tratado- siguió hablando Jacob-. De todos modos no me fio de él, todos son unos monstruos.

Edward me empujó suavemente y arremetió contra Jacob, saliendo fuera del instituto. Los seguí asustada por lo que Edward podría hacerle a mi amigo, los encontré forcejeando hacia el bosque. Me sorprendía ver a Jacob luchando con Edward sin resultar lastimado.

Edward lo empujó fuertemente estrellándolo contra un árbol, este se partió

-¡Edward!- corrí hacia él y lo abracé por la cintura para que se detuviera y busqué con la mirada el cuerpo de Jake, pero me sorprendí y asusté al encontrarme con un enorme lobo de pelaje marrón rojizo.

Este ladeó la cabeza y nos mostró sus dientes, afilados y puntiagudos. La respiración se había quedado en mi garganta y los ojos me dolían por estar tan abiertos. Jamás había creído en las historias que se escuchaban en el castillo referente a que los hombres lobos existieran.

El lobo tiró sus orejas hacia atrás y se agazapó. Inmediatamente me supe entre medio de ellos, levantando mis manos para pararlos.

-¡Ya basta!- espeté, terriblemente asustada.

Jacob y Edward se detuvieron pero no dejaron de mirase con odio y rabia. Bajé mis brazos y encaré a Jacob, aun incapaz de salir de mi asombro. No podía creer que el chico de cabello largo, flacucho y de sonrisa radiante, se había convertido en algo totalmente diferente.

-Bella no sabía nada de esto- habló Edward. Jacob gruñó fuertemente-. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡No entiende tu lenguaje de perro!- exclamó enfadado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Jacob está molesto porque le mentiste-bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no te mentí Jake- intenté acercarme pero él soltó un zarpazo.

-Atrévete a tocarla y te juro que romperé tu cuello- amenazó Edward a punto de echarse sobre el lobo-. No podemos andar por el mundo contando lo que somos…

-Además no conoces lo que me pasó a mí, Jake- bajé la mirada y sentí como la mano de Edward se entrelazaba con la mía-. A mí me engañaron para llegar a esta forma- sentí al lobo resoplar.

-No entiende nada- bufó Edward-. Sin embargo no aceptará escucharte, es demasiado cabezota.

-Como sea- me erguí y levanté la barbilla-. Si yo hubiera sido humana tu no me habrías contado este cambio- entrecerré los ojos-. Así que estamos a mano.

Tiré de la mano de Edward para volverlo hacia el instituto. Si Jacob no me quería escuchar y me trataba como lo hacía, no merecía la pena malgastar el tiempo. El lobo gruñó y se dio media vuelta hacia el bosque, y eso me dolió, había perdido a mi amigo, al único.

No era que no considerada a los demás como mis amigos, ellos eran mi familia y mis amigos, pero Jake era diferente, era mi amigo "humano" al que yo no sentía el deseo de matarle. Pero ahora ya no era mi amigo ni humano, era un hombre lobo, uno que estaba hecho para acecinarnos a nosotros.

-El perro está confundido-susurró Edward a mi lado-. Estaba enamorado de ti, por eso es que se siente tan dolido.

-Ya no importa, Edward- negué con la cabeza y apreté su mano.

-A ti si te importa, le considerabas tu amigo- se detuvo, obligándome a detenerme.

-Eso era antes- me negué a mirarlo.

Tiró de mi mano y me obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos eran severos, pero no conmigo, más bien parecían para sí mismo. Podía ver que a él no le agradaba para nada estarme consolando con respecto a Jacob. Pero era un buen novio y amigo, me consolaba en todo…

-Cuando el chucho se sienta mejor, vendrá a hablarte- levantó una mano y la pasó por mi mejilla-. Escúchalo, es un niño- negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba-. Él también te escuchara.

-Eres muy amable a pesar de que no te cae bien- pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

-Si fuera por mí, te alejaría de aquel mocoso- besó mi frente-. Pero no puedo porque es tu amigo y el también te considera su amiga.

-De acuerdo- me mordí el labio- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Sería demasiado extraño que entráramos en la clase los dos juntos- sonrió de la manera que a mí me encanta.

-Somos hermanos, no sería extraño- le bromeé

-Pues para ellos sí, pensaran que estuvimos haciendo otras cosas.

-Entonces vayamos a hacer lo que supuestamente piensan- sugerí meneando mis cejas.

En un segundo estuve en sus brazos y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia nuestra casa. Donde nadie nos molestaría.

.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó Alice en cuando llegó del instituto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le tomó el pelo Edward.

-El por qué sus futuros desaparecieron de un momento a otro- se planto frente a nosotros, impidiendo que viéramos la televisión-. Y porque Edward estaba peleando con un lobo…

Nos miramos con Edward arqueando una ceja.

-Estamos bien- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que viste lo que estábamos haciendo- sonrió con malicia.

-Desgraciadamente vi un poco de eso- sacudió la cabeza y se estremeció-. Pero apreciaría que me contaran lo demás.

-Jacob es un hombre lobo- soltó Edward y todos contuvieron el aliento.

-¡Lo sabia!- exclamó Rosalie-. Vamos, páguenme- extendió su mano hacia arriba mientras Emmett y Jasper murmuraban enojados y sacaban el dinero.

-así que es un lobito- murmuró para sí misma mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

-Alice tu también tienes que pagarme- le recordó Rosalie.

-Ahora no Rose, estoy pensando- hizo un gesto con la mano mientras seguía mirando hacia la nada.

-No me importa, perdiste y debes pagarme- golpeó con su zapato el suelo, completamente enojada.

-Rose, Alice está pensando el por qué no se lo vio venir lo de Jacob- le explicó Edward.

-Cierto- coincidió Alice-. No lo entiendo se supone que lo veo todo, pero cuando aquel incidente sucedió sus futuros desaparecieron para mí- nos miro a Edward y a mí.

-Como también no debiste de ver que Jacob está parado fuera de nuestra casa- murmuró Edward sin despegar los ojos de Alice.

Me levanté de un saltó y corrí hacia el ventanal del frente. Y allí a unos metros de la casa estaba Jacob, sin camisa y con su cuerpo musculoso. Me miraba con ojos duros, levantó una mano y me llamó con su dedo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta y salí al porche.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó con voz suave-. A solas.

Miré por sobre mi hombro y me encontré con toda mi familia mirando con desconfianza a Jacob. Carlisle tenía una mano en mi hombro, reteniéndome a dar un paso.

-Tienes diez minutos, chucho- dijo Edward sacando la mano de Carlisle-. Ni un minuto más, y te conste de que vuelva en una pieza.

-Tú no me das ordenes- Jacob alzó la barbilla-. Ella es quien decide si quiere venir y cuanto tiempo quedarse.

-Tiene razón- tomé las manos de Edward y le obligué a que me mirara.

-Escuchaste a Alice, no sabré absolutamente nada si te pasa algo.

-No me va a pasar nada- le aseguré.

Edward respiró fuertemente por su nariz, pasando su mirada de Jacob a mí. Claramente no quería dejarme ir. Le apreté sus manos para que me mirara únicamente a mí. Cerró los ojos y asintió, me besó rápidamente y entró en la casa.

Genial, quizás arreglarías las cosas con Jacob, pero era obvio que Edward se había molestado conmigo.

Con un suspiro me giré y comencé a caminar hacia Jacob.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola mujeres! xD. Acá estoy de nuevo ¿Tarde mucho? Yo creo que sí y lo lamento, tendría que haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero se me paso y no actualice y tampoco tenía el capitulo terminado. En fin acá traje un capitulo nuevo.**_

_**He de admitir que estoy perdiendo un poco el hilo de esta historia, tengo muchas cosas en la mente, y ahora mismo voy a subir un nuevo fic, espero que se pasen y que les guste, a mí en lo personal me está gustando mucho. En un momento paso a explicar eso.**_

_**Bueno, como hemos visto, Bella y Jacob van a hablar, sobre todo por lo que Bella ha tenido que pasar para llegar a lo que es y Jake le explicará el por qué es lo que es. En pocas palabras se van a sincerar. Eso lo haré corto, o no sé que opinen ustedes, ya que será como recordar un poco de todo. **_

_**También Edward está molesto y celoso, así que Bella tendrá que levantarle el ánimo, no sé si me explico xD.**_

_**Ahora paso a contarles el nuevo fic, solo para aquellas que estén interesadas y quieran pasar a leer. Se llama "Enséñame a amar" No hay POV por lo que a mí es un gran alivio, por primera vez relato cómodamente. Trata sobre un Edward al que le tiene miedo al amor, ya que anteriormente ha cometido un terrible pecado y ya ha sufrido con que lo abandonen con ello. Pero entonces llega Bella, accidentalmente.**_

_**Esta historia pasaría a ser M por alto contenido de escenas sexuales y, por escenas violentas =)**_

_**Espero que se pasen, espero que les haya gustado este cap y espero que me dejen muchos reviews xD.**_

_**Nos vemos mujeres, las adoro a todas.**_

_**Por cierto, saludos a Nere, que gracias a ella me he convertido en una adorada de historias M xD. Lamento lo de Agapito u.u**_

_**Saludos, nos vemos pronto.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**BELLA POV**

Edward estaba molesto. Las paredes habían retumbado cuando cerré la puerta de nuestro dormitorio con un portazo. Tendríamos que comprar una nueva. Mi familia se metió dentro dejándome a solas con Jacob. No podíamos hablar en frente de todos. En realidad si podíamos, pero necesitaba pedirle a Jacob un favor.

Me acerqué a él con paso tranquilo y decidido, no tenía deseos de alterarlo y provocar una pelea innecesaria. Estaba tenso y precavido, estaba alerta de cualquier cosa extraña y preparado para atacar de ser necesario. Se veía tan inseguro y desconfiado hasta del propio aire. Había cambiado tanto. De ser el chico confiado y amistoso, pasó a ser un lobo arisco y receloso.

-Sigo siendo yo, Jake- suspiré dolida por su comportamiento.

-No confió en los de tu especie- bufó completamente tenso.

-No seas ridículo- rodé los ojos-. Si hubiera querido hacerte daño lo había hecho antes y más si sabía que eras un hombre lobo- no pude evitar soltar una risita cuando su cuerpo se envaró aun más, de ser posible- ¿Viniste a escuchar mi historia o a desconfiar de mi?

-Vine a escuchar, pero no me pidas confiar- sus hombros apenas se relajaron.

Me hiso un ademan para internarnos en el bosque. No necesitaba ser Edward para saber que no me quería dar la espalda, no quería que lo atacara por detrás. Era completamente estúpido y ofensivo. No éramos tan cobardes como para hacer aquello, ni como último recurso. Pero los hombres lobos nos creían escoria y cobardes como para hacerlo.

Contuve el deseo de insultarle y comencé a caminar hacia el único lugar donde podríamos charlar tranquilamente. Un lugar pacífico y agradable que estaba segura que le encantaría. El prado. Edward se pondría furioso cuando se enterara.

Mientras caminábamos podía sentir sus ojos en mi nuca. Ahora que Jacob era hombre lobo intimidaba enormemente. El niño flacucho y sonriente que había conocido se había esfumado dejando en su lugar un muchacho enorme, musculoso y aterrador. Su tamaño intimidaba tanto humano como lobo. Me sentía cohibida por su escrutinio y amenazante mirada, pero trataba de ocultarlo, no era necesario darle a saber que me incomodaba su presencia. Y ni hablar cuando se transformaba en lobo. Su tamaño se triplicaba al de un lobito normal. Sus dientes eran puntiagudos y afilados al igual que sus garras, que eran capaces de perforar y arrancar nuestra dura piel. No Había presenciado ninguna matanza con los lobos. Pero recordaba las historias que Maco nos contaba a los novatos mientras la sed nos controlaba. Era una forma de distraer nuestras mentes. Seguramente el hombre se emocionaría cuando supiera que aun existían.

Marco nos contaba que los lobos se habían extinto junto con los indios, que ya no quedaban de ellos, y si habían indios no tenían los genes. Podía recordar como esos ojos sabios y siempre aburridos había brillado ante la expectativa de un enfrentamiento.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- su pegunta me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-A un prado que no queda muy lejos de aquí- le sonreí brindándole confianza.

-¿Por qué tan lejos?

-No quiero que nadie nos escuche.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo algo que contarte- sus preguntas me estaban irritando. Parecía un niño.

-¿Qué es?- volvió a peguntar.

-Jacob, solo espera ¿quieres?- le encaré ya molesta y me sorprendió verlo sonriendo traviesamente.

-¿Te molestan mis preguntas?-

-Niñato- negué con la cabeza reanudando el paso.

-Cualquiera al lado de un inmortal es un niñato- bufó y apretó el paso hasta llegar a mi lado y caminar conmigo.

-Solo llevo siendo inmortal dos años- le sonreí- Estaba contenta de que retomara su confianza conmigo.

-¿Dos años?- se detuvo y me miró con incredulidad.

-Corramos así llegaremos más rápido- sugerí, pero antes de terminar la frase Jacob había comenzado a correr.

En cuanto llegamos extendí mi escudo bloqueando la mente de Jake de modo que Edward no pudiera leer nada sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Mi amigo observó el lugar con expresión asombrada y encantada, obviamente le gustaba. Y podía aportar que a mucha gente le gustaría este prado. Pero este lugar nos pertenecía a Edward y a mí. Aquí nos habíamos confesado indiscretamente, y luego hicimos el amor por primera vez, y otras más. Este era nuestro lugar especial, donde podíamos ser nosotros sin necesidad de preocuparnos por quienes nos rodeaban. Era nuestro paraíso en la tierra.

-Tú y tu vampiro hicieron cochinadas aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó Jacob con una mueca en la cara.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- puse mi mejor cara de desentendida,

-Por tu cara- se estremeció violentamente murmurando incoherencias.

No pude evitar reír a carcajadas, pero no le conteste, no era necesario. Esos eran secretos míos y de Edward que a nadie concernía, más que a nosotros.

Jacob me sentó en el paso, debajo de un rayo de sol. Dio unos golpecitos a su lado, invitándome a que me sentara a su lado. Me acerqué sonriente y me acomodé a su lado.

-Bien. Soy todo oídos- me dio pie a que comenzara con mi historia.

Tomé aire y comencé a contarle todo. En cierto modo era un poco difícil para mí volver a revolver aquellos recuerdos que tanto me había lastimado a lo largo de mi vida, obviamente quitando los buenos.

Le conté desde que me había escapado de mis tíos. Pasando por mi llegada a la casa de mi familia. Su trato conmigo y deseos de cuidarme. El paso por el orfanato y mi corta estadía. Él día en que mi madre había vuelto a recogerme, para mi cumpleaños número seis. Los maravillosos y pocos días que compartimos juntas antes de que los Vulturis la mataran y me secuestraran. La estadía en Volterra, donde me criaron y enseñaron, encerrada en una torre. La mentira que me dijeron al cumplir mis dieciocho. La idea que tenía que vengarme de mi familia, a que ellos habían acecinado a mi madre. Mi sed de venganza. Hasta que había descubierto que todo era una farsa para que yo me volviera en contra de ellos y matarlos ya que a Aro le disgustaba aquella familia.

Terminé luego de varios minutos. Jacob me escuchaba atentamente y sus expresiones me demostraban lo que sentía por mis palabras. Pude ver el enojo, la ira, el dolor y la incredulidad. Realmente no estaba tan lejos sus pensamientos de que eran los vampiros. Los Cullen eran una familia ejemplar, nada comparado con los Vulturis quienes a pesar de mostrarse unidos, solo eran una fachada de familia perfecta. Cada uno de sus integrantes eran unos monstros.

-Hay algo que no me cierra- dijo después de un largo silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté tumbada en el suelo.

-Dijiste que hubo una pelea, aquí- recordó mientras se sentaba-. Pero nunca se menciono nada de ellos. Sam es el más viejo, en transformarse, y nunca comunicó nada.

-Bueno, eso es gracias a unos amigos- aclaré recordando a Héctor y Caroline, aquellos amigos que habían muerto a manos de Sebastian-. Uno de ellos tiene el don de borrar y crear memorias nuevas.

Jacob abrió sus ojos sorprendido por mis palabras. Al parecer los hombres lobo no sabían sobre nuestros poderes.

-¿Acaso los vampiros puedes hacer esas cosas?- preguntó estupefacto.

-Sí, bueno no todos- expliqué-. Solo los poseen aquellos que en su vida humana hayan tenido un sexto sentido, por así decirlo. Cuando se convierten, ese sentido sale a la luz. Como un don- me encogí de hombros-. Por ejemplo Edward. Cuando era humano le era fácil saber que era lo que pensaban los demás. Ahora, vampiro, puede leer los pensamientos.

La mandíbula de Jacob cayó y le miré confundida.

-Pensaba que ya sabías que Edward leía la mente.

-Eso es porque todos los vampiros lo hacen- dijo con obviedad.

-No, solo lo hacen en las películas. Los reales tenemos otros poderes- rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué otros poderes tienen? ¿Son solo mentales o también pueden ser físicos? ¿Poseen más de uno? ¿Cuál es el más poderoso?

-Jacob- le frené el torrente de preguntas-. Se supones que viniste para saber mi pasado, no para brindarte información sobre nosotros.

-Esto es un dato muy importante- me ignoró por completo-. Es muy valioso ¿Qué poder tienes tú?

Suspirando pesadamente le contesté.

-Un escudo mental. Puedo protegerme y proteger a otros de ataques mentales.

-¿Proteger?- preguntó desorientado.

-Sí, puedo extenderlo hasta tu mente y protegerte de vampiros con dones mentales que quieran hacerte daño o indagar en tu cabeza- expliqué-. Ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo, ocultando tus pensamientos de Edward.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Hay algo que debo decirte- me senté derecha y dejé de lados las bromas, poniéndome seria.

Jacob dejó el asombro y la euforia por nueva información de lado, y prestó atención a lo que fuera que iba a decirle.

-En nuestra clase ahí un vampiro que es capaz de comer los poderes de otro. Su nombre es Sebastian. Es letal ya que posee más dones de los que te puedes imaginar, incluyendo yo- mi amigo palideció ante mis palabras-. Es la peor existencia que puede haber…

-Al grano Bella, me estas asustando- me apuró.

-Debo volver a Volterra y tú debes ayudarme.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Ya había pasado unas malditas dos horas desde que Bella se había marchado con el chucho. Dejándome a mí, su novio, caminando por las paredes de nuestra habitación completamente furioso.

Alice no podía ver el futuro de ella. Y yo no podía leer sus pensamientos. Sabía que estaba usando su escudo, al igual que estaba protegiendo la mente del mocoso. Había reprimido mis deseos de ir hacia el bosque y tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban. Pero sabía que Bella se enfadaría conmigo por inmiscuirme en una conversación privada. ¡¿Que tanto tenía que hablar con un lobo a escondidas de todos y en secretos? Furioso por la incertidumbre golpeé la pared con mi puño, al lado de otros golpes que había hecho a lo largo de los minutos.

Mi cuerpo se retorcía gracias a la impotencia y ansiedad que sentía por no tenerla conmigo. Me impacientaba y molestaba que no estuviera a mi lado. Me enfurecía no mirarla, no escucharla, no olerla. Me había acostumbrado tanto a que ella estuviera conmigo que ahora que no estaba me sentía como un loco dentro de un manicomio. Su presencia me era indispensable e irremplazable. Me sentía desorientado. Me sentía patéticamente estúpido y débil. Pero así me sentía sin mi Bella.

Harto de estas emociones descontroladas, y lo bueno que había sido al esperarla, salí del cuarto hecha una furia. Pero no llegué muy lejos ya que alguien había chocado conmigo. Estaba a punto de empujarlo y propinarle insultos, cuando su aroma invadió mis sentidos y el alivio relajó mi tenso cuerpo.

-¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?- preguntó con esa voz tan dulce y suave.

No dije nada, solamente la envolví en mis brazos y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, estrujándola fuertemente. Necesitaba sentirla, saber que era ella y que estaba bien. Segura. Aquí, en mis brazos era donde ella tenía que estar. Era el único lugar donde ella iba a estar segura y yo tranquilo. Dios. Solo habían pasado dos horas y estaba maníaco, no quería imaginar si pasábamos más tiempo separados. Si fuera humano terminaría por acabar con mi vida. Pero siendo inmortal su ausencia me era dolorosa, literalmente.

-Pensé que estarías molesto conmigo- murmuró acariciando mi cuello con su nariz.

Su comentario me había recordado lo enfadado que había estado con ella los primeros treinta minutos. Lo furioso que me había sentido cuando ella se había marchado con el niño lobo sin importarle lo que yo pensara. La empujé, suave pero decidido, por los hombros, alejándola de mí. Su rostro cambió de la sorpresa a la tristeza por mi rechazo. Me odie a mi mismo por haber puesto esa fea expresión en su lindo rostro. Acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares, tratando de borrar esa mueca.

-Ya no estoy enojado. Pero si estoy dolido- le aclaré con voz suave-. Te pedí que no fueras con él. No quería tener este miedo de no saber si iba a pasarte algo.

-Pero estoy bien- frunció el ceño-. Te dije que Jacob era bueno y no me haría nada.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar yo seguro de eso?- la ira volvía a bullir dentro de mí ante su terquedad.

-Porque yo te lo digo- golpeó el suelo con su pié- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¡En ti sí, pero no en él!- exclamé levantando la voz. La casa se había vuelto silenciosa ante nuestra discusión-. ¿Por qué no comprendes que me preocupo por ti? Su raza es nuestro enemigo natural, Bella. Como sabía yo que él no estaba haciendo una farsa para matarte.

Y gracias a dios que no era así, porque sino a ese perro no le darían las patas para correr cuando le cazara. Ya podía imaginarme despellejarlo vivo. O su cabeza sobre la chimenea. O su cuero y colmillos bien conservados para que pasara el resto de los días en la entrada de la sala dando la bienvenida a los demás, como un buen tapete para limpiarse los pies. O podría encerrarlo en una jaula, castrarlo y alimentarlo con sus genitales, solo hasta que duraran, luego lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente…

-Edward, estoy aquí y sana. Deja de imaginarte matando a Jacob- su comentario me trajo a la realidad.

-Y cumpliré cualquiera de ellos si se atreve a tocarte- le prometí.

-Eres exagerado- negó con la cabeza.

-No, te amo que es muy diferente.

-¿Y cómo me amas me has perdonado?- batió sus pestañas rápidamente.

Me habría carcajeado de buena manera y la habría sostenido y besado pasionalmente. Pero me tragué todo eso y mantuve mi expresión seria.

-Que te ame no quiere decir que sea idiota- dije con mi mejor tono enfadado.

Bella se encogió en su lugar y me miró arrepentida. Muy pocas veces me enfadaba con ella, para no decir que eran nulas. Quise abrazarla y decirle que todo era una broma, pero me contuve. Ella tenía que saber lo mucho que me preocupaba. Lo mucho que la amaba. No podía pasar por esos sentimientos.

-Lo siento- murmuró arrepentida.

Esta situación me había hecho recordar cuando ella era una niña y me había montado una broma de esconderse. El susto que me había dado aquella vez.

-Lo acepto, pero no me es suficiente- caminé pasando de ella, hacia las escaleras-. Tendrás que hacer meritos.

Ella me miró boquiabierta. A pesar de que sus pensamientos me eran ocultos podía saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Realmente no me creía, pensaba que era una broma.

-Podrías empezar arreglando la habitación- le señalé con un dedo el cuarto y terminé de bajar las escaleras sonriendo satisfactoriamente por la perplejidad en el rostro de mi novia.

Al llegar a la sala me topé con las miradas de mis hermanos. Tanto Emmett como Jasper estaban sonriendo abiertamente con sus pulgares en alto. Estaban orgullosos de que no me dejara caer en las redes de Bella. Aunque debía de admitir que no faltaba mucho para ello. En cambio Rosalie y Alice me miraban con enfado, ellas estaban de acuerdo con castigar a Bella por la que nos había hecho pasar, pero pensaban que mi actitud había sido un poco, demasiada, exagerada actitud machista y no debía de haberla tratado de aquel modo.

Yo también pensaba que había sido un poco duro con ella ¿Y quién más que yo no quería ir corriendo hacia mi cuarto y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche pidiendo perdón? Encogiéndome de hombros pasé de todos ellos y fui hacia mi tan preciado piano donde me senté y comencé a tocar la canción favorita de Esme. Podía escuchar a Bella refunfuñar en nuestra habitación y eso me elevaba el ego.

Sonriendo maliciosamente pensé en los próximos castigos.

Tenía que hacer uno que ella no olvidara, que recordara siempre que intentara pasarme por alto como si mi opinión y sentimientos no importaran.

Llámenme machista, o como ustedes quieran. Pero la amo y soy capaz de hacer mucho por ella.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Esto es extraño ¿verdad? Yo actualizando después de tanto, tanto tiempo. Si, lo es. Pero ojo, no piensen que es un sueño o cualquier otra cosa. Realmente soy yo, aparecida, actualizando.**

**Bueno, paso a explicar mis sentimientos… naa, solo a explicar mi falta. Bueno, la verdad es que he sufrido un bloqueo horrible, para esta historia y otras que andan dando vuelta, menos las dos últimas. Pero hace mucho que estoy intentando escribir y no puedo, realmente tengo deseos de escribir, tengo un montón de ideas nuevas, algunas muy buenas por parte de mi Beta, y no he podido ponerme a escribir. No saben lo horrible que es sentarte frente a la pc con ganas de escribir, escribas y que nada te guste y borres todo. Es espantoso. Siento que hasta perdí mi toque. De verdad.**

**Hasta había pedido el hilo de esta historia, llegué a preguntarme hacia donde estaba yendo y como iba a llegar hasta hay. En fin, fueron unos meses, creo, de vagancia… pero ahora he vuelto. No se por cuanto tiempo. Solo espero que las musas no vuelvan a abandonarme o les hago juicio ¬¬**

**Ya. **

**Este cap ha sido pequeño, cortito. Solo han sido siete paginas, muy poquitas para mi gusto. Pero entiéndame que es ya que he vuelto a retomar esto. **

**Les aviso que se esta acercando el final. Y no es por que la imaginación haya acabado xD. No, no, se acerca el final por que ya no queda nada que seguir estirando… xD. Y esta trilogía debe terminar. No se cuantos caps, quizás dos o tres. No se, por que yo digo esa cantidad y después terminan siendo el doble o menos xD. He aprendido a no tentar al destino con intentar adivinar lo que falta.**

**Ahora si, voy a estar actualizando cada 5 dias. El próximo cap ya lo tengo adelantado, pero no terminado.**

**Gracias, mil mil gracias a todas las que leen, A todas las que me aguantan, A todas las que están ahí mandándome mensajes, preguntándome si estoy viva y cuando voy a actualizar. Bueno… recen de que no vuelva a irme.**

**Gracias de verdad. Las aprecio mucho y sin ustedes yo no tendría deseos de escribir. Sus apoyos valen mucho, de verdad =)**

**Me despido… nos vemos en cinco días y no se preocupen por las otras historias. Esas ya están avanzadas y ya voy a andar actualizando.**

**Me dicen que les pareció el cap… besitos…**

**¿Reviews? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**EDWARD POV**

Los días pasaron con lentitud mientras me encargaba de "torturar" a Bella. A decir verdad, parecía que me estaba torturando a mi mismo que a ella. Le hacía limpiar mi coche cada vez que lo usaba, mi piano, cuando veía que había una pequeña manchita en su lustrosa superficie. La obligaba a hacer mis deberes, que en parte era bueno para ella, yo ya había repetido esas mismas tareas demasiadas veces, era turno de ella repetirlas. Y para terminar con el combo, no había nada de besos, ni abrazos, ni caricias, ni sexo. Eran castigos patéticos y estúpidos, pero, sinceramente, no se me ocurrían otras cosas para castigarla.

Como había dicho anteriormente, parecía ser un castigo más para mi que para ella. Me había acostumbrado tanto a estar dentro de ella en todos los sentidos posibles que ahora me era doloroso no besarla o sentirla. Debía de fingir estar molesto, o dolido ante ella. Sin embargo las cosas se complicaban cuando llegaba la noche y nuestros adorados hermanos decidían pasar lujuriosas horas. Sobre todo con Jasper mandando olas de lujuria y deseo hacia donde me encontraba, por lo general me llegaban a mí. Pero a esas horas ambos estábamos separados. Yo en mi piano o en la sala y Bella en las afueras del bosque o en nuestro cuarto.

Hasta ahora no me había reprochado nada de lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Aceptaba cada una de mis condiciones sin rechistar o quejarse. Y al ver que ella no parecía importarle mis castigos me ponía ciertamente molesto. Tenía deseos de tocarla, besarla y muchas otras cosas más, pero no podía, no podía sucumbir a sus indiferencias. Ella tenía que aprender que no podía pasarme por alto, no con respecto a su seguridad.

Por otra parte con respecto a Jacob, para mi suerte no se había acercado más a ella. Simplemente nos ignoraba a todos por igual, de hecho ni siquiera se pasaba por la escuela, eran pocas las veces y cuando lo hacía se marchaba antes de terminar el horario. Después de aquel día de la charla que tuvieron, ambos se mantuvieron distanciados. Al parecer Jacob había entendido la historia de Bella, pero no la había aceptado como vampiro. Bella no había querido hablar de ello. Y que mejor para mí que el chucho lejos de nosotros. Sobre todo de ella, que era lo que más me importaba.

El día de hoy se encontraba particularmente callada. Miraba al infinito perdida en sus pensamientos o miraba a los humanos caminar a nuestro alrededor en la cafetería. Cuando la llamábamos se sobresaltaba, sonreía tímidamente pidiendo disculpas y volvía a su estado de aislamiento. La preocupación se elevó cuando un humano pasó cerca de ella y sus ojos se volvieron negros inmeditamente, se impulsó hacia adelante oliendo el aire.

-¿Bella?- la refrené con un poco de fuerza al ver que se levantaba del asiento.

Ella jadeó y nos miró a todos con miedo.

-Lo siento- quitó mi mano y tomó sus cosas-. Necesito tomar aire.

Sin darnos tiempo a decir nada, ella se levantó y salió pitando de la cafetería. A pesar de que quería contenerse a paso humano, este había sido demasiado rápido para uno. Me levanté de mi asiento dispuesto a seguirla.

-Déjala sola, Edward- murmuró mi hermana con voz suave. Completamente normal e indiferente a lo que había sucedido.

-Pero…-comencé a rebatir, pero me interrumpió amablemente.

-Ha estado conteniéndose demasiado tiempo, y me sorprende el autocontrol que ha tenido ahora- sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Autocontrol? ¿A qué te refieres Alice?- Rosalie me quitó mis preguntas.

-Ya sabes- contestó Emmett completamente serio-. Ese aroma que te atrae fuertemente.

Lo miré y su mente me explicó detalladamente a lo que se estaban refiriendo. El aún recordaba muy bien cuando se había topado con aquellos dos aromas que lo había hecho volverse loco. Como si fuera un vampiro neófito que no podía controlarse al sentir el olor a la sangre humana. Emmett había tenido suerte al toparse con aquellas personas en lugares alejados de la ciudad, de lo contrario nos habría puesto a todo en exposición. Hasta el día de hoy mi hermano se arrepentía de aquellas muertes. Se odiaba así mismo por haber sido tan débil y matar a dos inocentes.

-¿Quieres decir que hay un humano con esa sangre aquí?- pregunté preocupado.

-Para todos esas sangres son diferentes- me recordó ella puede ser la más exótica y exquisita que haya olido antes. Mientras que para nosotros es un aroma más.

-Tengo que ir con ella- me dije en voz alta.

-Ella está bien, Edward- bufó Alice-. Solo esta aturdida por lo sucedido. Ahora mismo se encuentra cazando en el bosque- dicho eso me mostró imágenes de Bella corriendo detrás de una manada de ciervos.

Mi pecho se oprimió al verla en aquel estado. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por el hambre y la desesperación. Podía ver que aquella sangre no la iba a satisfacer nunca de la sed que debía de estarle quemando la garganta. Solo la mantendría a raya pero estaría ahí y Bella sabría que en la escuela ahí un humano con esa sangre.

-Si cambia de parecer u ocurre algo malo, te lo comunicaré- consoló palmeando mi hombro. Aquellas palabras estaban lejos de hacerme sentir bien.

-¿Cuándo volverá?- pregunte resignado a esperar.

-Cuando se sienta lista…

-Y haya extinguido los ciervos- murmuró Emmett riéndose de su propia broma.

-Aun no lo tiene decidido- prosiguió mi hermana, ignorándolo.

-Bien- acepté y me marché hacia mis próximas clases.

Suspiré pesadamente al entrar al salón de Biología y ver mi mesa vacía. Estas clases iban a ser aburridas sin Bella. Me estaba arrepintiendo de mis castigos. Tendría que acabar con toda esa tontería y ayudarla a superar el problema que estaba enfrentando. El profesor entró en la sala y comenzó a pasar asistencia de los alumnos.

-¿Bella Cullen?- nombró en voz alta.

-No se encuentra- contesté desinteresadamente, recostado en la mesada del laboratorio.

-¿Dónde está?

-No se sentía muy bien- me encogí de hombros.

El profesor me miró con enfado por mis contestaciones, luego continuo con las asistencias. Las mujeres en ese cuarto comenzaron a idear planes para hablar conmigo a la salida, para inter

Ç+ceptarme ahora que mi novia no andaba por mis alrededores. Mientras que los hombres, adolescentes controlados por las hormonas, se desilusionaban por no recrear su vista con mi novia. De no ser porque me encontraba desanimado sin su presencia ya habría comenzado a cortar cabezas.

Los minutos pasaban, y ya estaba en la última hora de mis clases, y no tenía noticas de Bella. Según Alice, ella aun se encontraba en el bosque, no tenía idea de si ella volvería o no al instituto o nos encontraríamos directamente en casa…

_-Te estaré esperando afuera-_ me sobresalté al escuchar su voz en mi cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- susurré enderezándome en mi silla.

-_Como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento_- bromeó y me reí hasta que la profesora me llamó la atención con una pregunta que no había escuchado en todo lo que iba de la hora.

Indagué en las mentes de mis compañeros y contesté correctamente, ganándome más irritación por parte de mi profesora.

-Espérame en el auto- le pedí.

En cuanto el timbre sonó junté mis cosas y salí corriendo del salón hacia el estacionamiento. Mis compañeras, y otras más, se desilusionaron e intentaron meterse en mi camino. Las rechace amablemente y seguí mi camino. Al salir al estacionamiento busqué mi auto y allí estaba ella. Apoyada sobre el capó mirando el cielo, sus ojos volvieron a ser de color dorado, eran muy intensos, seguro que era por tanta sangre que había consumido.

Nuevamente me estaba ocultando sus pensamientos, y eso me desagradaba. En cierto modo me molestaba que ella no me dejara leerlos, me hacía pensar que algo me estaba ocultando. Más sus acciones raras… negando con la cabeza, intenté quitar mis sospechas de desconfianza hacia ella, y caminé hacia mi auto más tranquilo ahora que la veía. Al sentir mi presencia me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

Tiré a la mierda todo castigo y me acerqué con paso decidido. La tomé en brazos y la acerqué a mí, luego busqué sus labios con los míos y la besé fieramente. Ambos habíamos soportado demasiado esos tontos castigos por mi parte, ella ya me había pedido disculpas y estaba bien. Jacob no estaba cerca de ella, así que era hora de dejar de lado las ridiculeces. Era de hacerle saber que estaba perdonada y lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Ella correspondió mi beso de buena manera, enroscando sus brazos en mi cuello y abrió su boca dejando pasar mi lengua para que encontrara la suya. Nuestras bocas se movían sincronizadas, con las mismas energías y lametones. La levanté del suelo y la senté sobre el capó de mi coche, me mentí entre sus piernas, haciendo el beso más íntimo y pasional. Su gemido murió en mi boca cuando mi erección se apoyó contra su centro.

-Mmm… sabes a puma- saboreé el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

-Pero tú sabes mejor- suspiró frotándose levemente.

-Estamos en la escuela ¿recuerdan?- refunfuñó Alice, cortándonos el clima.

Bella se rió y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Extrañaba tus besos-susurró contra mi oído con voz sensual.

-Yo también te extrañaba- respondí chocando nuestras caderas-. Estas completamente perdonada.

Ello chilló feliz y saltó hacia mí enroscando sus piernas y brazos en mi cuerpo. Luego tomó mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y me llenó de besos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a casa y celebramos nuestra reconciliación?- sugerí mordisqueando su cuello.

-Me parece una fantástica idea- sonrió pícaramente.

Sin perder tiempo entramos en el auto y arranqué bruscamente. Las ruedas rechinaron en el mojado asfalto antes de que saliéramos disparados hacia la calle. Tenía deseos de aparcar el auto en cualquier lugar, tomar a Bella en brazos y correr hacia nuestra habitación, donde la encerraría y no la dejaría salir hasta que me sintiera completamente satisfecho.

Las manos de Bella se movían por todos lados, tocando y apretando lugares íntimos, poniéndome cada vez más excitado. La idea de aparcar el auto en cualquier lugar era cada vez más tentadora. Hasta que Bella metió su mano dentro de mis pantalones y acarició mi miembro. Maniobré bruscamente hacia el bosque donde me metí y apagué el motor. Tire de Bella sobre mi regazo.

-Quería que fuera más intimo, pero bueno…- me encogí de hombros y la atraje hacia mi boca.

La besé con ferocidad y hambre, al tiempo que la despojaba de sus ropas. El lugar era pequeño y un poco incomodo, pero no me importaba, necesitaba saciar el fuego que tenía dentro, un acumulo de una semana. No había forma de detenerme, no a menos que Bella me lo pidiera. Pero ella estaba tan dispuesta como yo a continuarlo dentro del auto. Un nuevo lugar agregado a la lista.

Bella desgarró mi camisa y acarició mi pecho con desesperación, al parecer la semana de abstinencia no solo me había afectado a mí. Yo quité con sumo cuidado sus prendas, si teníamos que volver deberíamos hacerlo vestidos. No era muy importante que yo no conservara mi camisa, pero si mis pantalones.

Sus manos rebuscaron dentro de mis pantalones mi miembro y lo liberó de la prisión de la tela. Suspiré aliviado y agradecido de estar libre. Se rió dulcemente de verme sufrir, luego se acomodó sobre la punta de mi sexo y se dejó caer tomando todo de mí. Ambos soltamos un gemido de placer y satisfacción al sentirnos unidos nuevamente. Bella se recostó contra mi pecho desnudo y me abrazó fuertemente meneando sus caderas lentamente. La rodee con mis brazos y dejé que ella tomara el ritmo.

Era lento y profundo, en la posición en la que estábamos podía sentir como mi mimbro entraba completamente en ella. Absorbiéndolo hasta el tope. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el reposacabezas soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. Mi ángel se rió y comenzó a besar y mordisquear mi cuello. El lento placer me estaba aturdiendo, volviéndome loco de excitación. Quería llegar al orgasmo, quería liberarme. No podía más con la lenta y dulce tortura.

Reacomodándome tomé sus cadenas y comencé a moverla de forma frenética. Bella jadeo y comenzó a gemir fuertemente agarrándose de mis hombros y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás diciendo cosas sin sentido. En realidad no podía entender lo que decía puesto que estaba tan cegado en el placer que sentía. Bella se aferró a mi cuello y gritó cuando el orgasmo le llego. Al instante en que su centro se apretó a mí alrededor, enterré mis dedos en sus caderas y gruñí ante la liberación de mi orgasmo.

Me desplomé sobre el asiento respirando agitadamente, al igual que Bella quien cayó rendida sobre mí. Abracé su pequeño cuerpo y la mantuve cerca. Oliendo su femenino y dulce aroma, mientras recobrábamos el aliento.

-Extrañaba esto- murmuró riendo.

-Sí, fue un castigo estúpido- lo admití delante de ella.

-Bueno, yo creo que fue muy inteligente- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices es verdad- le seguí el juego-. Nos tuve en abstinencia porque tú me había desobedecido y te marchaste con un chucho apestoso.

-Si los castigos vas a ser así, entonces lo haré de vez en cuando- se incorporó y me besó tiernamente.

-Que no se te haga costumbre- le regañé acunando su rostro entre mis manos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos minutos. Se veía hermosa, toda despeinada, sus mejillas con un suave color rosado por la actividad anterior, sus ojos brillaban y me comunicaban en amor que sentía por mí, al igual que había otro sentimiento escondido detrás de ese brillo.

-Sabes que te amo- dije acariciando sus mejillas.

-Al igual que yo- asintió tomando mi mano y besándola.

-Y puedes confiar en mí- dije con seriedad.

-Siempre- asintió nuevamente.

-Yo también confío en ti- ese sentimiento salió a flote pero se escondió rápidamente, impidiéndome identificarlo-. Siempre.

-Gracias- sonrió dulcemente.

-Hay algo que quiero confiarte- dije mientras me acercaba a la guantera del auto y rebuscaba.

Desde hacía días que había considerado pedírselo y dárselo. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo para todas partes. Estaba esperando el momento indicado en decirlo y ahora, en este momento, era perfecto para hacerlo. A pesar de estar desnudos y yo aun dentro de ella, me parecía una anécdota que quedaría siempre que lo recordáramos. Encontré lo que buscaba y volví a recostarme en el asiento.

-Cierra los ojos- pedí sonriendo ante su desconfianza.

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- dijo mirando mi mano, el que tenía el objeto.

-Lo sé. Ahora cierra los ojos.

De mala gana me obedeció. Abrí la pequeña cajilla negra y quité el viejo anillo. Tomé su mano izquierda y lo deslicé por su dedo anular. De inmediato ella abrió los ojos y contemplo el anillo que decoraba su dedo. Se llevó una mano a su boca y me miró con ojos lagrimosos, aquellas lagrimas que jamás saldrían de sus ojos.

-Isabella Marie Swan- dije su nombre completo al tiempo que tomaba su mano izquierda y la llevaba hacia mi pecho- ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

-Oh, dios- jadeó ella abanicando su rostro con la mano libre- ¿Hablas enserio?

-Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi larga vida.

-¡Sí!- chilló abrazándome- ¡Si, quiero!

-Eso era tolo que lo que quería escuchar- suspiré aliviado.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

La casa era un completo griterío en cuanto llegamos. No habíamos alcanzado a bajar del auto cuando Alice, Rosalie y Esme llegaron corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Bella. Las cuatro comenzaron a gritar mientras saltaban para todos lados. Una vez que la parte de los saltos pasaron comenzaron a chillar sobre el anillo. Realmente no entendía nada, ya que las cuatro gritaban sin parar y reír. Ni siquiera podía leer sus pensamientos ya que era el mismo aturdimiento.

-Mujeres- suspiré y seguí caminando hacia la casa. En cuanto entré mis hermanos y mi padre me miraban con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Vaya, ya era hora- se burló Emmett pasando un brazo por mis hombros, desnudo aun.

-Pensamos que nunca se lo pedirías- dijo Jasper.

-Fue en el momento menos esperado- sonreí triunfante.

-Cierto, eso es bueno. Dejas a tu pareja atontada con ello- apremió Carlisle.

-Deberíamos haber colocado una cámara en tu auto- dijo Emmett desilusionado pero luego puso cara de asco-. No, mejor que haya sido así, no iba a ser agradable verte fornicar con mi hermanita.

-Emmett- le reprendió mi padre negando con la cabeza.

-¡_Una despedida de solteras!-_ gritó Alice desde afuera a todo pulmón.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Alice!- grite abriendo la puerta.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con fingida inocencia-. Tú y los demás podrán tener la suya.

-¡Sí!- gritaron mis hermanos.

-Yo no la quiero- me negué de inmediato-. Y si yo no la tengo, Bella tampoco la tendrá.

-Pero yo si la quiero- respondió mi novia con total sinceridad.

-¡Bella!- exclamé horrorizado. Ella no tenía idea de lo que mis hermanas podían hacer en una despedida de solteras.

Temblé violentamente al imaginarme lo que podrían hacer.

Ella se rió y siguió hablando con las chicas. Mientras tanto mis hermanos me arrastraban hacia la casa murmurando los posibles locales de stripper que visitaríamos. Se debatían si ir a los de Seattle o viajar hacia otro lado del mundo, al mejor local de stripper.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Un mes había pasado después de mi proposición. Las cosas se estaban poniendo en orden, es decir Alice estaba organizando todo. Desde el vestido de novia de Bella, hasta el pasto artificial que compraría para que los zapatos inmaculadamente blancos de Bella no se ensuciaran con el húmedo y mohoso suelo de Forks. El gasto iba a ser enorme, mucha más que el de las tres bodas de la familia y sus tanto casamientos nuevos. Bella en cierto modo había perdido el entusiasmo al no poder seguir el ritmo a Alice.

Estaba emocionada de casarse pero se había asustado ante la euforia de nuestra hermana. Alice no había dejado que nadie más que ella se encargara de la boda. Tanto Rosalie como Esme se habían enfadado mucho con aquello, ya que también querían ayudar. Incluyendo Bella no tenía el derecho a la opinión de lo que Alice decidiera.

Por eso mismo se había retrasado la fecha de la boda. Bueno, no había fecha pero yo quería que fuera de inmediato. Cada vez me era difícil cargar a Bella y conducir hasta Las Vegas y casarnos de una vez. Pero Alice estaba muy pendiente de mis decisiones para detenerme en el futuro de querer hacerlo. Por lo tanto, Bella y yo, estábamos vigilados por nuestra hermana.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el instituto en la hora del almuerzo. Bella se encontraba sentada en mi regazo con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Por petición de ella le había permitido no llevar el anillo para que no comenzara a haber un revuelo en Forks de que dos adolescentes se casaran a tan temprana edad. Por mi parte me importaba muy poco, pero a ella no le gustaba que todos nos miraran más de lo que ya lo hacían, pero en cuanto llegábamos a la casa ella corría a nuestra habitación y se colocaba el anillo.

De la nada su cuerpo se tensó y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la cafetería. En ese instante entraba un chico. Alto y cuerpo de atleta, su cabello era negro como la noche y unos ojos azules intensos. Lo reconocí al instante, Steve Maxwell, era el capitán del grupo de baloncesto y el chico más popular de la escuela con el título de rompe corazones. Las mujeres suspiraban y caían desmayadas cuando él les sonreía o les miraba. Para mí era otro humano al que no merecía la pena sentarme a ver. Simplemente lo ignoraba, como a la mayoría de los jóvenes de aquí. Sin embargo pasó por encima de mi lista negra cuando le vi sonreír y guiñarle el ojo a Bella, quien le seguía mirando. Se tensó nuevamente y volvió rápidamente la vista a la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté sin despegarla vista del mocoso que se regodeaba de haber puesto nerviosa a mi novia con una sonrisa.

-Es él- susurró apretando sus manos-. Su sangre…- gimoteó.

-Tranquila- la abracé apretándola contra mí.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- pidió levantándose.

-No te voy a dejar ir sola- la sostuve de sus muñecas-. Me dejas ir contigo o no te marchas.

-¡Por favor, Edward!- suplicó con ojos negros-. Solo iré a cazar, nada más. Déjame estar sola.

Sus suplicas y aquellos ojos llenos de desesperación me hicieron aceptar lo que me pedía. Obligué a mis dedos soltarla para que ella se marchara. Y en cuanto lo hice un mal presentimiento se instaló en la boca de mi estomago. Sentía que algo se iba a desatar pronto. Busqué a Alice con la mirada y ella sintió lo mismo que yo.

-No veo nada fuera de lo normal- se encogió de hombros-. Ella estará bien.

Sin embargo sus palabras no me consolaban. Dejé escapar un suspiro cansado y me senté intranquilo a esperar. En el mes no habíamos pasado por este tipo de problemas. O al menos eso habíamos pensado. Su comportamiento era normal, pero ahora entendía por qué siempre me mantenía alejado de la cafetería y me pedía irnos a otro lado. No había querido toparse con aquel chico…

El timbre sonó y cada uno se dirigió hacia su clase. Nuevamente tenía que transcurrirlas sin Bella. Pero a diferencia que la última vez, ella no me aviso que ya estaba. Cuando llegó la hora de marcharnos ella no llegaba.

-¿Alice?- llamé cuando venía caminando con gesto preocupado.

-El futuro de Bella desapareció- me miró con miedo.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla- sugerí y sin perder tiempo subí al auto.

-¡Edward!- gritó mi hermana-. El chico Maxwell no ha aparecido después de la cafetería.

-¿Qué?- exclamamos todos.

-Él comparte una clase conmigo, la última hora. Y no se presentó- sacudió su cabeza tomándola entre sus manos-. Cuando el profesor le preguntó a sus amigos ellos dijeron que no lo vieron más después del almuerzo.

Azoté la puerta de mi auto y me interné en el bosque con mis hermanos pisándome los talones. Comencé a rastrear el aroma de Bella, necesitaba encontrarla a como diera lugar. Me negaba a creer que la desaparición de Bella y del chico estuviera conectada. Me negaba a creer que Bella había atacado al chico. Apreté mi paso y pronto encontré el aroma de Bella.

-¡Por aquí!- les indiqué a mis hermanos quieres estaban separados.

Juntos comenzamos a correr siguiendo el aroma. Cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte y a la vez se mezclaba con el olor de sangre. La pesadumbre me quería hacer parar, no quería ver nada. Quería negarlo todo, pero me era imposible. Ya sabía que todo coincidía.

Mi velocidad disminuyó cuando entramos a un enorme claro, el pasto estaba seco y amarillento, parecía que había sido quemado en tiempos anteriores. El aliento quedó atascado en mi garganta cuando la vi. Sentada sobre el suelo y aferrando contra sí el cuerpo inerte del chico de la cafetería. Podía ver como tragaba la sangre a montones. La satisfacción en sus facciones.

-Bella- la llamé con un hilo de voz.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se puso de pie, tirando el cuerpo hacia un costado. Sus ojos me asustaron. Eran rojos.

Y no había ni un ápice de arrepentimiento.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! Volví como lo había prometido anteriormente. Voy a esta actualizando cada cinco días ya que lo tengo todo calculado fríamente xD.**_

_**Bien, las cosas se están complicando para no decir que ya están complicadas. Bella se fue para el lado oscuro. En realidad no del todo, eso lo van a ver en el próximo cap. Al igual sobre el plan que formulo con Jacob.**_

_**Me mataron con eso de que le diera de nalgadas xD. El castigo fue una tontera, Edward es demasiado bueno con ella como para castigarla tan duramente a como lo hizo xD. Denle crédito, es un hombre enamorado.**_

_**Muchas me dijeron que no cierre mi cuenta… o.o … yo nunca he dicho que iba a cerrarla. Dije que en mi perfil estaba el motivo por el cual me había desaparecido por mucho tiempo. Pero no pienso cerrar mi cuenta, me gusta demasiado escribir y tengo muchas ideas para otras historias. Y cuando ya no tenga mas inspiración y todas las hisorias estén terminadas la cuenta quedará abierta… En fin, no se preocupen, las voy a seguir molestando por mucho tiempo mas XD.**_

_**¡ah! Quiero decirles que voy a estar haciendo portadas para los fics. La que quiera hacerme uno, bienvenida sea yo lo voy a poner en el perfil, o si no me pueden ayudar, se los agradecería mucho, con imágenes. Las que les gustaría ver en una portada. De todos modos lo dejo explicado en el perfil. ¡Pásense!**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidas. Me alegra de que aun les guste esta historia, me pone muy contenta **____**. **_

_**Nos vemos el jueves con una nueva actualización.**_

_**Besos, se cuidan y me dicen que les pareció ese cap.**_

_**Melo.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**EDWARD POV**

Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos mirando atónicos el escenario. Pero aun más era la cara de Bella. Su expresión. Era totalmente carente de emociones. Podía notar la satisfacción de haber hecho lo que hiso y la indiferencia de haber matado a alguien. No podía creerlo, me negaba a hacerlo. Pero era un completo estúpido si no quería admitir no que había delante de mis ojos.

-¿Ahora no estás tan dispuesto a casarte conmigo?- preguntó con frialdad-. La niña perfecta a mostrado su verdadera cara… ¿aun así me amas, Edward?- sonrió de manera socarrona.

La incredulidad no cabía en mí ¿Realmente esta era Bella? Esta chica quien estaba parada frente a mí, con una mueca macabra en el rostro y sus labios manchados de sangre no podía ser mi adorada y amada Bella. Esta quien estaba frente a mí era un monstruo, uno con el rostro de Bella.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así, Isabella?- preguntó Jasper con enfado.

-¡Por favor, ya no soy una niña para que me regañes!- exclamó levantando sus manos al aire-. No pude soportarlo. No pude resistirme. Este tenía que ser mío ¡Por algo su sangre cantaba para mí!- dicho esto pateó el cuerpo.

Retrocedí ante lo que me estaba enfrentando. Quería salir corriendo, Tenia deseos de hacerlo. Quería ser un maldito humano y llegar a albergar la esperanza de que esto fuera un sueño. Pero soy un vampiro y yo no podía dormir, así que en pocas palabras esto era real. No podía apartar la vista de ella, mi mente me gritaba que lo hiciera, pero no podía, no cuando me era imposible creer. Me sentía aturdido y confundido.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo- lloriqueó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos-. Ya no soporto tener que estar bebiendo de animales. No soporto sentirme débil. No soporto tener que caminar ente los humanos como si fuera uno más- apuntó al cuerpo y soltó las palabras que jamás creí escuchar de su boca-. Ellos son comida y nosotros debemos alimentarnos de ellos.

Emmett se abalanzó sobre ella pero no se lo permití. Tomé a mi hermano por la cintura y lo aparté de ella antes de que la tocara. Mi hermano cayó sobre sus piernas y me miró con incredulidad.

-¡Edward!- gritó sorprendido- ¡¿Cómo puedes defenderla después de lo que está diciendo?- exigió saber.

-No te permitiré ponerle un dedo encima- gruñí encarando a mis dos hermanos.

Era la verdad, no podía permitir que nadie se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima o amenazarla. Yo la amaba, más que a mi propia vida. No me importaba que fuera ella. Yo la amaba y la iba a proteger.

-No necesito de tus cuidados- murmuró a mis espaldas.

Me giré para encararla. Su rostro había adquirido ese semblante triste y dolido que era de la propia Bella. Mi Bella.

-Amor…- levanté mis manos para tocarla, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido.

-Demonios- murmuró, Jasper, entre dientes antes de gritar- ¡Lobos!

Solo fue un segundo de distracción, solo uno. Solo había levantado mis ojos para ver a los lobos emerger desde el frondoso bosque. Ese segundo me costó caro. Cuando quise reaccionar uno de los lobos pasó corriendo y tomó a Bella entre sus dientes y la llevó hacia la oscuridad.

-¡NO!- grite con pánico.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Esta debía de ser una pesadilla.

.

**BELLA POV**

Nunca me había sentido más sucia en toda mi vida. Traicionera, infiel, descarada, desleal. Y podía seguir insultándome más. Me dolía ver aquel rostro hermoso desfigurado por la incredulidad y el dolor. Podía ver como sus ojos se negaban a creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero no se me había ocurrido hacer otra cosa. Tenía que alejarme de ellos, de toda mi familia. Si no lo hacía Sebastian los mataría y prefería que me odiaran antes que verlos muerto.

Steven Maxwell jamás fue mi cantante. Nunca. Su sangre era la más amarga que había probado alguna vez. Los ciervos sabían mejor que él. Pero lo tuve que matar y me fue tan difícil. Pero lo hice, no sin antes torturarlo como se debía.

Gracias a Jacob y algunas investigaciones en el despacho de Carlisle, me había enterado de que ese joven había cometido varias violaciones, robos y había matado a una joven. Todo eso en menos de un año. El chico tenía grandes antecedentes, pero era salvado gracias a las grandes cantidades de dinero que depositaba su padre para mantenerlo fuera de la cárcel. Sin embargo no había dinero en el mundo que podría ofrecerme cuando lo engatusé para matarlo.

Cuando había fingido que su sangre me llamaba y había logrado convencer a Edward de que se quedara y no me siguiera. Salí fuera del establecimiento y esperé a que el almuerzo terminara, mientras tanto pensaba en que iría a cazar ciervos para que Alice no sospechara. En cuanto el chico salió hacia el exterior lo encaré y lo seduje a que me siguiera. El muy tonto me había seguido de buena gana y se creyó todas mis palabras.

Él me había seguido con los ojos cerrados. Embelesado por mis palabras y mi cuerpo. En realidad ningún humano se podía resistir a nosotros. Siempre que pasáramos cerca de ellos se rendirían a nuestros pies. Y Steve no era la excepción. Solo un par de palabras e insinuación y él ahora estaba muerto. Un adolescente con aquellas actitudes no merecía vivir, no merecía seguir haciendo daño a la gente. Con tan temprana edad castigaba a un pequeño pueblo y no era castigado como se debía, de mayor sería un problema para todo un estado. Me alegraba de haber contribuido con quitar un estorbo al mundo. Sin embargo aquello no me hacía sentir mejor. Una vida era una vida.

Aun no sabía cómo Jacob había aceptado ayudarme con esta locura. No cuando ellos tenían un estricto tratado que seguir. Era claro que ninguno de los Cullen debían de morder a nadie en el pueblo de lo contrario la paz entre las dos razas se acabaría y se armaría una guerra donde pelearían hasta que uno de ellos sobreviviera. Algo estúpido. Pero Jake me había ayudado a convencer a la manada, para ello tuvimos que buscar a un humano al que no se lamentara su muerte.

**FLASH BACK**

-Bella lo que me pides es arriesgado y demente- dijo al tiempo en que terminé de contarle mi plan.

-Jake, no puedo permitir que los Vulturis mandes a Sebastian- dije con preocupación y miedo-. Es una amenaza con todos los dones que tiene. No quedará manada si él llega.

-Pero no puedo convencer a Sam de quebrantar el tratado.

-Sebastian no esperará mucho en intentar librarse de los Vulturis- intenté hacerlo entrar en razón-. Hay que destruirlo.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo tú sola?- preguntó seriamente.

-Me han entrenado anteriormente- desvié mi mirada recordando el tiempo con Felix.

Él me había entrenado para que yo llevara a cabo la venganza contra mi familia. Él siempre me había advertido de los Vulturis, me había dicho que no creyera en ellos. No había un día en el que no pensara en él, en sus días entrenándome, compartiendo todo lo que sabía. Ahora sus enseñanzas no iban a ser en vano. Las iba a emplear en todos ellos.

-Bella, no puedes hacer todo tu sola- dijo Jake atrayendo mi atención nuevamente.

-Si puedo y lo haré- estaba completamente decidida-. No voy a arriesgar a nadie en esta pelea. No voy a permitir que nadie muera.

-Vas a desatar una guerra cuando mates al humano- dijo serio.

-Por eso te pido que hables con Sam- supliqué tomando sus manos-. Por favor, Jake. Debes ayudarme.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Al mi amigo había terminado ayudándome. Logró hablar con Sam y hacerlo aceptar mi propuesta. Él prefería perder a un humano que a todo un pueblo, y quizás más. Pero se negaba a que matara a uno inocente, por lo que se pusieron a investigar quien sería el más adecuado. Podría decirse que era macabro lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero yo tampoco quería terminar matando a un humano inocente y ajeno a cualquier cosa. Al menos Steve tenía grandes antecedentes y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no le haría daño a nadie su triste partida. Después de que todo se había puesto en marcha le había pedido a Jake que borrara nuestra charla de su cabeza, para que Edward no pudiera leerle la mente. También le había pedido que no se acercara a la escuela o a mí. De esa manera no tendría que extender mi escudo y Edward no sospecharía de no poderle leer la mente. Por lo que optamos por ignorarnos.

-¡Bella!- escuché su aterciopelada voz llamarme con desesperación.

-Bien, llegó el momento de actuar- murmuré palmeando el hocico de mi amigo.

Él me miró con preocupación.

-No temas en hacerme daño- le animé.

Resopló y pude leer como me llamaba demente. Se detuvo y me colocó en el suelo.

-Por favor, no dañes a Edward- pedí y el asintió.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en mi personaje. Esta sería la última vez que vería a Edward. Sinceramente no tenía pensado volver a verlo, si lo hacía él ya no aceptaría. No después de todo esto. La muerte, las mentiras. Inconscientemente llevé mi mano hacia la cadenita que tenía en mi cuello. En ella se encontraba el anillo de compromiso que él me había dado. Un recuerdo material de lo nuestro. Los recuerdos siempre estaría, pero aquel anillo era más valioso que cualquier recuerdo.

Lamentaba tanto haber aceptado su propuesta, realmente me había tomado desprevenida y le contesté con lo que en verdad quería. Ahora el me odiaría por esto. Para siempre, pero era más re confortable saber que él seguiría vivo.

Haber decidido quedarme con ellos había sido un error. Sabía que los Vulturis no me daría la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora mismo yo iba a proteger la familia que tanto amaba. No me importaba si ellos me odiaban.

Mejor así.

**EDWARD POV**

La ira, el miedo, pánico y terror se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo y luchaban para uno predominar. Todos estaban empatados. La imagen de Bella siendo atacada de aquella manera por ese lobo no iba a borrarse nunca más de mi memoria. Me estaría atormentado por toda la eternidad. No cabía duda de ello.

Había intentado salir corriendo detrás de ella. Pero los lobos se habían interpuesto en mi camino. Bloqueándome el paso.

-No vas a escapar- gruñó en su mente, mostrándome sus colmillos.

No le contesté, simplemente me lacé a él y lo aparté de un solo golpe. Mandándolo a volar. Mi única preocupación ahora era Bella. Ella tenía que estar bien. El lobo gris no se dio por vencido. Volvió a la carga y ambos comenzamos una lucha. Debía de admitir que aquel lobo sabía cómo luchar. Lo hacía muy bien. Mi agilidad y rapidez eran buenas y me salvaban de las garras del enemigo. Mi ropa ahora estaba rasgada por sus garras y dientes. Hubiera disfrutado de esta pelea si no fuera porque Bella estaba en medio de los dientes de uno de los lobos. Ella anteriormente me había contado que no conocía a los lobos y que nadie le había enseñado a pelear con uno.

Nuevamente azoté al lobo contra un árbol bastante grueso. El animal aulló de dolor y se tendió en el suelo. Ese fue mi momento para ir detrás de Bella.

-Por favor, por favor, que este bien- repetía una y otra vez mientras corría por el bosque.

Podía escuchar cómo se libraba una pelea entre Jacob y Bella. Solo esperaba que ella se encontrara bien y en una sola pieza. Apreté el paso y salté contra el lobo que estaba agazapado, a punto de saltar sobre Bella.

-¡Maldito sean todos ustedes!- gruñó en su mente al tiempo que se zafaba de mi agarre.

Me planté frente a Bella, encarando al lobo, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo. Pero no esperaba que un golpe me mandara volando al otro lado del pequeño claro. El golpe me había tomado desprevenido por lo que no tuve tiempo detener la caída.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!- gritó Bella saltando hacia Jacob.

Estaba completamente atónico. Ella me había golpeado… Salí bruscamente de mi aturdimiento cuando la vi soltar una patada hacia el lobo, mandándolo a volar en mi dirección. Jacob se desplomó sobre el suelo, gimoteando.

-Lo siento mucho- murmuró Bella apretando sus manos a sus costados-. Lamento mucho todo esto, Edward- la sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos, al igual que el arrepentimiento y dolor-. Pero no puedo con una vida así. Necesito sangre y no de animal- agregó rápidamente cuando estuve por replicar.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella. Bella retrocedió con miedo en sus ojos. Ese simple acto me dolió. Ella nunca huía de mí. Nunca me había rechazado antes…

-Bella, no es tan malo lo que hiciste- estaba completamente desesperado, se estaba acercando el momento que más temía y tenía que encontrar el modo de que ella se quedara conmigo-. A todos no ha pasado alguna vez. Emmett pasó por esto dos veces y nunca lo hemos juzgado…

-Tú no entiendes, Edward- negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndome-. Esto me hiso dar cuenta de lo que quiero…

-¿Ya no me amas?- la pregunta quemó mi garganta, peor que la sed. Temí su respuesta ya que no me sentía seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Su expresión se suavizo y me miró como siempre lo había hecho. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Cerré los ojos saboreando su tacto.

-Siempre te voy a amar- susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Entonces…por favor, Bella. No me dejes- rogué y tomé sus manos antes de que me soltaran.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, parecía que se estaba obligando a moverla. Intentó alejarse de mí, pero se lo impedí, agarrándola con desesperación. Ella se estaba marchando, no podía dejarla ir…

-Suéltame, Edward- exigió mientras forcejeaba conmigo.

Escuché un gruñido detrás de nosotros. Jacob saltó hacia nosotros, con dirección a Bella. La empujé lejos y me puse en su lugar, aceptado al lobo que caía sobre mí. Su boca se abría y cerraba ruidosamente sobre mi cara, mientras mis manos lo mantenían alejado. Esperé a que Bella me ayudara y creí que así sería cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Pero ella dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mi cuerpo perdió la fuerza soltando a Jacob. Sus dientes se enterraron en la tierra, a centímetros de mi cabeza.

Jacob se alejó de mí e intentó ir detrás de Bella. Salí de mi aturdimiento levantándome del suelo y sosteniendo al lobo. Dándole la oportunidad a Bella de que escapara. Me sentía tan estúpido por lo que estaba haciendo. Tendría que soltar al lobo y dejar que cazara a Bella. No tendría que importarme. No tendría que seguir amándola. Tendría que odiarla. Sin embargo no podía. Jamás iba a dejar de amarla, aun así ella me hubiera matado yo la seguiría queriendo.

Y me odiaba por ello.

Jacob intentó soltarse de mis brazos, pero jamás le permitiría escapar. Antes muerto.

-¡Suéltame, vampiro!- gruñó en su mente.

-No- negué.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?- cuestionó con incredulidad. Se había quedado quieto-. Ella acaba de dejarte. Te acaba de traicionar y tu… le sigues defendiendo- realmente no entendía mi comportamiento.

-Si tú no lo entiendes… yo menos- dije soltándolo.

-Realmente son unos idiotas, todos ustedes- se burló negando con la cabeza-. Yo jamás permitiría que una mujer me hiciera eso…

-Cállate- le gruñí. Realmente no estaba de humor para que nadie me dijera lo idiota que era.

-Compartir tanto para que ella se sienta más atraída hacia la sangre- siguió ignorándome.

-Jamás lo entendería, chucho- le escupí-. Jamás has estado enamorado como para saber que se siente…

-Si he estado enamorado- me interrumpió-. Se lo que era querer a alguien y enterarte de que en realidad no es lo que pensaba- su mente se llenó de imágenes con Bella-. Yo me había resignado a estar con ella por verla contigo. Y más cuando supe que era un asqueroso vampiro.

-Cuidado a cómo te diriges con ella…

-¡Por favor! ¡Ella acaba de matar a un chico por su sangre!- bramó-. Es un vampiro más, uno que debe morir…

-¡Cállate!- grité y me avancé sobre él.

Me subí hacia su espalda, pasando mis brazos por su cuello, apresándolo con mis brazos. Él tenía razón, ella se había comportado como un vampiro más. Ella había sucumbido hacia la sangre, matando a un inocente en el camino. Pero aun así no podía permitir que él hablara de Bella de esa manera.

Era verdad, nosotros no éramos humanos como para comportarnos como tales. Pero nosotros, los Cullen, no habíamos decidido este destino en nuestra vida. Nosotros habíamos sido convertidos en contra de nuestra voluntad y éramos incapaces de matar a un humano para alimentarnos. Por eso habíamos optado en cazar animales y vivir en conjunto…

-¡Suéltalo, Edward!- gritó alguien pero le ignore.

No iba a detenerme hasta que el perro se comiera sus palabras, hasta que su cuello estuviera roto. Pero no contaba con una enorme ola de tranquilidad. Mi cuerpo se relajó y solté la prisión. Jacob cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad y tosiendo fuertemente. La tranquilidad me había quitado las fuerzas, haciendo que cayera al suelo. En un momento todo lo sucedido me golpeo.

No podía digerirlo, no podía creerlo. Me negaba a hacerlo.

-Edward- me llamó Alice.

-Ella se fue- susurré incrédulo.

Alice cayó a mi lado, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello, acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho, mientras sollozaba.

-Lo lamento tanto- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Rompieron el tratado- dijo una voz potente y autoritaria.

Levanté mi cabeza para observa la manada de lobos, humanos, se plantaban delante de nosotros. Mirando detrás de mí, pude notar a mi familia reunida. Todos con muecas de dolor en sus caras. Ellos también sentían la ida de Bella. Eso no era justo.

-Sam…- habló mi padre con su paciencia-. Se lo que acoramos, pero…

-No hay peros, Cullen- gruñó.

-La que lo hiso fue Bella, no nosotros-dije apartándome de Alice.

Mi familia se paralizó ante mi comentario.

-Ella es una de ustedes- dijo uno de los muchachos de la manada.

-¿La ves aquí, ahora?- pregunté señalando nuestro alrededor-. Ella _era_ una de las nuestras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Rosalie agarrando mi brazo.

-Estoy protegiendo a mi familia- le entrecerré los ojos-. Bella ya no pertenece a nuestra familia. Lo ha dejado bien en claro.

-Pero lo era mientras acecinaba al chico- terció Sam

-Y ahora esta prófuga. Nos abandonó, por lo que no merece ser llamada Cullen- miré a Jacob quien aun se mantenía en su forma de lobo.

-Edward, estas exagerando- dijo Esme tomando mi mano.

-No exagero, madre- la encaré y pude ver en su mente mi propio reflejo.

Había una sola emoción en mis facciones. Era el dolor. Un crudo dolor. Realmente no podía sentir otra cosa.

-A ella ya no le importamos ¿Por qué debería de importarnos a nosotros?- dije con rencor-. Yo no voy a dejar que se libre una batalla por que ella cazó en nuestro lado y se marchó.

Mi madre desvió su mirada. Ella entendía mi punto de vista. Pero aun así ella no quería que la manada fuera detrás de Bella. Ella aun la quería sin importar nada. Y la verdad era que por más dolor y rencor que sintiera… yo opinaba igual que ella.

Saltaría sobre todos los lobos si intentaran ir tras ella. Ellos la matarían fácilmente y yo estaría dispuesto a morir con ella.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo si ella no estaba más en este mundo?

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Holaaaaaa….! Tengo un sueño muchachas. He esto todo el día levanta, yendo y viniendo, que ahora no doy más. Llegue a casa a las 9, me senté a comer, vino un amigo mientras yo escribía esta nota xD. Estuvimos charlando y nos fuimos a saludar a otro amigo que cumplía años. Son las 1:49 y estoy reventada, quiero dormiiiir. Iba a actualizar mañana, pero ya no puedo, por que tengo que actualizar las otras historias y tengo que ponerme a estudias para un curso ¬¬ y ya se me están acabando los tiempos .. Sin embargo voy a ir actualizando cada cinco días.**_

_**Bueno… no me odien si?, este capi salió asi xD. Pero véanle el lado positivo… actualizo seguido xD. En fin, ustedes me dicen si sigo o no xD. Igual lo voy a seguir….**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por los rr, los alertas, favoritos…todo. Chicas son las mejores =D. Las adoro!**_

_**Martes próxima actualización.**_

_**Bueno, me despido antes de que muera sobre el teclado.**_

_**Besos, se cuidan. Melo**_

_**¿me dejas un reviews? **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**BELLA POV**

Corría por el bosque con todas mis fuerzas, sin detenerme... sin mirar atrás. No podía darme el lujo de parar, si lo hacía todo mi esfuerzo seria en vano. No podía arrepentirme, lo hacía, con toda mi alma, pero por el bien de mi familia debía de continuar con esto. Por el bien de Edward debía de seguirlo.

_Edward._

Sentí como si una gran bola de demolición golpeara mi pecho de solo pensar en él. Aun podía ver sus ojos dolidos e incrédulos por mi actitud. Podía escuchar su voz entrecortada y desesperada preguntándome si aun lo amaba... ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Ese fue el único momento en el que me deje ser vulnerable de nuevo, solo para demostrarles que mis sentimientos seguían siendo lo mismo... que la sangre jamás haría que dejara de amarlo...

Sacudí mi cabeza y deje que aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos se escondieran en lo más profundo de mí ser. Ahora debía de ser fuerte e idear como vencer a Sebastian. El problema no eran los Vulturis en sí, era ese vampiro con dones endemoniados. El debía de ser asesinado, de lo contrario podría hacer grandes destrozos en todo el mundo... con todos aquellos poderes bajo su cuerpo era casi imposible detenerlo, pero todos teníamos un talón de Aquiles y yo iba a tratar de encontrarlo.

Aun puedo recordar el día en que vino a darme el ultimátum de los Vulturis. O volvía a por las buenas, o Sebastian me llevaría por las malas. El estaba en el instituto, escondido de los humanos a simple vista, al igual que de los vampiros, el muy maldito había logrado camuflarse, y había absorbido los poderes de Héctor y Caroline...

Dios, debía de sacarlo de este pueblo cuanto antes...

-Espero que no estés pensando en escapar.

Mis piernas dejaron de moverse de manera automática, frenándome en medio de la carrera. Con lentitud gire para toparme con mi pesadilla. Sebastian. Estaba apoyado, con total despreocupación, sobre un árbol. Sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura del pecho, y su rostro, hermoso, surcado por una sonrisa burlona y amenazadora. Estaba ataviado en un traje elegante, completamente negro, con camisa blanca y sin corbata, por lo que los tres primeros botones estaban desprendidos, dejado ver su amplio y blanco pecho.

En menos de un parpadeo lo tenía sobre mí. Sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

-Hola, Isabella- ronroneo en mi oído, lamiendo debajo de mi oreja-. Mmm… que bien hueles y sabes…

-Sebastian…- gemí horrorizada.

-Me preguntaba si ahora, que eres completamente libre de perdedores, me darías el enorme placer de probarte- murmuró ahora bajando sus labios por mi cuello.

Era repugnante, realmente lo era. Él era hermoso y encantador, pero su actitud era asquerosa. A mí no me había convencido la primera vez que lo vi, y mis pocas simpatías por él fueron al tacho de basura cuando abrió su boca.

Mis pensamientos se alejaron abruptamente cuando sentí sus frías y ásperas manos meterse debajo de mi camiseta. Horrorizada lo aparté de un empujón, pero no fue suficiente, él seguía tocándome. Solté un gruñido y levanté mi pierna para asestarle una patada, pero se apartó de mí y se rió a carcajadas… las cuales quedaron flotando por entre los árboles. Como una risa fantasmal

-No me toques- gruñí limpiándome la saliva de mi cuello.

-Vamos, cariño- dijo con esa voz condenadamente sensual-. Sé que estas mal por tu... perdida amorosa- movió su mano de de manera desinteresada- ¿Pero sabes qué?... soy un buen consolador...si no me crees, pregúntale a Heidi- sonrió ampliamente de modo que todos sus dientes destellaron.

-Eres un cerdo- gruñí y comencé a caminar.

Gracias a las estupideces de Sebastian, había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Él me siguió de cerca, ignorando mi comentario, ya que siguió hablando, completamente absorto en sus ridiculeces.

-Me pregunto cómo será- me miró y se plató delante de mi- ¿Cómo te gusta? ¿Suave o duro? ¿Alguna posición preferida?

-Sigue imaginando, porque nunca llegaremos a hacer nada- le bufé y seguí con mi camino.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que Heidi dijo esas mismas palabras?- preguntó con tono burlón.

No contesté, seguí caminando tratando de ignorarlo.

-Aunque tu podrás caer sobre el lodo...

-¡déjeme en paz!- grité golpeando el suelo con mi pie.

El golpe hiso que el barro salpicara sus inmaculados zapatos. Él bajó la vista para verlos, arqueando una ceja

-Si no fuera por qué debo llevarte con los amos, te haría arrodillarte y lamerme las suelas hasta que estén relucientes...

-Ya quisieras- gruñí por lo bajo.

-Y luego cortaría esa lengua- dijo de manera sombría.

Todo mi aire de matona se esfumó al ver sus ojos rojos relucir con furia. Había acabado con su paciencia y eso podría significar la muerte para mí... Sebastian podía hacer lo que quisiera, mi muerte no era algo que a los Vulturis les molestara, quizás hasta le agradarían, quizás para eso me habían mandado a buscar.

El rostro de Sebastian era inescrutable, sin emociones reflejadas... con pasos lentos avanzó hacia mí, instintivamente retrocedí hasta toparme con un árbol. Él siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo a dos pasos de mi, colocó una mano por sobre mi cabeza y sonrió aterradoramente.

-Que tontos pueden ser los lobos- dijo a la vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante.

En ese momento los escuché, eran como miles de pies que golpeando el suelo a gran velocidad, a cada segundo. El suelo debajo de mis pies comenzó a vibrar y frente a nosotros pasó una manada de lobos. Todos desfilaron delante de mis ojos, pero ninguno parecía reparar en nosotros... era como si no nos vieran.

Ellos siguieron corriendo hasta que se perdieron por los árboles. Me quedé quiera mirando como ellos se marchaban ¿Que acababa de pasar?

-Los lobos son simples animales que solo saben utilizar sus hocicos y ojos para rastrearnos- dijo Sebastian sin apartarse de mí.

-Nos... Escondiste- dije mirándolo.

-Ya. Vámonos que estamos retrasados.

Había llegado el momento de marchar. El momento en que ya no volvería a ver a Edward... Mi pecho se rompió en mil pedazos...

.

.

.

Avancé con Sebastian por el bosque con absoluta reticencia. Quería dar media vuelta y marcharme corriendo, lejos de él. Refugiarme en los brazos de mi novio, de mi prometido… al menos lo fue por unos días. Suspirando negué con la cabeza y me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, en que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien… No era para mí, era para ellos.

Atravesamos el bosque hasta llegar a la carretera, escondido entre medio de los arbustos había un coche negro. No me fije en el modelo, pero si en el cuerpo que había en el asiento del copiloto.

-No quiso prestarme el auto por las buenas- se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta trasera.

Yo lo mire espantada y retrocedí unos pasos. Mis ojos se habían clavado en la mujer muerta. No era mayor, debía de tener mi edad, quizás unos años m{as...

-¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunté horrorizada.

-Fácil. La tome, mordí su cuello y bebí su sangre- dijo con demasiada obviedad.

Clavé mis ojos en él y traté de asesinarlo con ellos, pero lo único que logré fue hacerlo reír.

-Sácala del auto- le ordené.

-Vamos, Bella. Deja de ser tan humanitaria y metete en el auto- me ordeno señalando el asiento trasero.

-No lo haré hasta que saques a esa mujer- señalé la ventanilla delantera.

-Mujer tienes que ser- bufó y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

La mujer cayó hacia el asfalto con un sonido seco, hueco. Sentí mi estomago contraerse y aparté la mirada cuando Sebastian la tomó por los pelos y la tiró contra unos arbustos.

-¿Feliz?- preguntó con molestia.

-Ni cerca- masculle y me metí dentro del auto.

Sebastian cerró mi puerta y caminó con despreocupación hacia su asiento. Se metió dentro del auto y lo puso en marcha. Íbamos a toda velocidad cuando me miró por el espejo retrovisor.

-Debajo del asiento hay una muda de ropa- dijo señalando con su pulgar en mi dirección-. Esta limpia y nueva.

Frunciendo el ceño metí la mano bajo el asiento y allí había una bolsa de papel. La saque y la coloqué sobre mi regazo, iba a abrirla para su contenido cuando levante la vista y mis ojos se toparon con los rojos de Sebastian.

-No pienso cambiarme contigo mirándome- gruñí y apreté la bolsa contra mi pecho.

Soltó un bufido y murmuró algo, pero yo no le presté atención, solo miraba como su mano subía hacia el pequeño espejo retrovisor y lo arrancaba. Abrió la ventana y no tiró a la carretera.

-Listo. Vístete- ordenó mirando hacia adelante.

Tomé aire y conté mentalmente hasta diez. dejé la bolsa y me quité la camiseta manchada de sangre y rota. Abrí la bolsa y saque lo primero que encontré, pero nunca me esperé encontrarme con aquello.

-¿Que mierda es esto?- exclamé mirando la prenda- ¡No mires!- grité y me cubrí cuando Sebastian giraba su cabeza en mi dirección.

-Es ropa- suspiró apretando el volante.

-Esto, no es ropa- enfaticé abriendo el pequeño vestido rojo.

Era pequeño y de color rojo sangre. No llevaba tiritas, solo se sostenía por el busto y la falda era tan corta que parecía tapar solo lo necesario. Mire dentro de la bolsa y encontré unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

-Vienes conmigo, por lo tanto debes verte a mi altura, en todos los sentidos- dijo con obviedad.

-No voy a usar esto- dije decidida.

-No hay otra cosa. Y no creo que te guste salir con esa ropa ensangrentada, muchos menos desnuda- se rió-. Es eso o nada.

Miré la ropa y supe que no tenía opciones, por lo que me tragué las replicas y me desvestí por completo, me puse el vestido y los tacones. Mi cabello debía de ser un asco, todo revuelto como un nido de pájaros. Intenté aplacarlo con mis dedos. Peinándolo, desasiendo los nudos y los pedazos de hojas y ramillas...

-No te lo toques mucho, te queda sexy todo despeinado- me miró sobre su hombro y me sonrió coqueto.

Solo rodé los ojos e intenté peinarme. Solo deje mi cabello cuando los nudos desaparecieron, y no encontré más restos del bosque en él. Me reacomodé en el asiento y miré por la ventanilla.

Los árboles pasaban como manchones borrosos verdes, no podía apreciar nada gracias a la velocidad con la que Sebastian conducía. Sin embargo no apartaba la mirada y pensar que esta sería la última vez que vería aquel paisaje.

Sentía mis ojos escocerse. Por primera vez agradeció no poder llorar, no le iba dar el lujo a Sebastian para que me vea devastada, triste y desanimada. Sabía que se regocijaría por mi dolor, pero debía mostrar que era fuerte. Debía convencerlo de que nada me importaba... este era mi plan convencerlo y seducirlo, luego lo mataría

Antes de que pudiera asimilar todo, ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de Seattle. Sebastian ya se había bajado del auto y sostenía m puerta abierta. Sostenía una mano la puerta mientras que la otra estaba suspendida en el aire, esperando la mía. La quité de un manotazo, y salí del auto por mis propios medios.

Por más que era un vampiro y el desequilibrio había desaparecido, Era todo un reto bajar con semejante falda y zapatos sin que las bragas se me notaran. Quería mantener mis muslos juntos, me era imposible para bajar sin abrir las piernas.

Cuando por fin logre hacerlo, acomodé mi falda e intente bajarla un poco m{as, pero solo tapaba mi trasero y no cedía más.

-Si la sigues estirando, se romperá- murmuró muy cerca de mi oído, logrando que me estremeciera de asco.

Comencé a caminar, pero él me tomó por el brazo y me arrastro hacia otra dirección.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté, de pronto, con miedo.

-Nosotros no iremos con el resto- dijo despectivamente-. Los Vulturis tenemos un Jet privado. El cual nos está esperando.

Me condujo dentro del aeropuerto, hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles. Allí un guardia nos saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y nos permitió pasar. Yo no podía más que seguirlo con mis ojos en el suelo. Todo el mundo nos miraba, cuchichiaban y nos señalaban. Era vergonzoso.

Tropecé con Sebastian cuando se detuvo de repente. Me miró y abrió la puerta, me indicó con la mano, de que saliéramos al exterior. Miré hacia el frente con desconfianza, había un avión esperándonos. Había dos azafatas y dos pilotos parados al lado de las escaleras que iban hacia el avión.

Al ver que no avanzaba, Sebastian me empujó y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Seguí quieta en mi lugar, mis piernas no respondía… no quería irme, no quería abandonar mi hogar… no quería morir.

-Camina, Isabella- me ordenó apretando mi brazo.

Apreté los dientes y me concentré en solo mover un pie, y luego el otro. Las azafatas y los pilotos nos sonrieron y nos saludaron de una manera muy formal. Sebastian solo los miró con suspicacia y subió las escaleras, conmigo a rastras.

El avión era enorme por dentro y fuera, y me parecía completamente absurdo tanto lujo solo para dos personas. Dentro habían pocos asientos, solo había ocho, y estaban separados, había mesas y puertas de las cuales no tenía idea de a dónde iban.

Las azafatas y los pilotos entraron después de nosotros y corrieron a sus puestos. Una de las muchachas se acercó a mí y me miró con preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- preguntó manteniendo las distancias.

-Si- apenas susurré. No estaba segura si ella me había oido, por lo que asentí con mi cabeza.

-Entonces, debe tomar asiento, el avión está por despegar- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no estuve segura que mueca habré hecho.

-¿Frente al señor Vulturi?- preguntó y señalo con su mano a Sebastian, quien miraba por la ventanilla.

Al escuchar su nombre, se giró y me dedicó una de esas seductoras, y asquerosas, sonrisas. Yo aparté mi mirada y me concentré en la joven que miraba embelesada al demoniaco vampiro.

-No, quiero sentarme sola_- y lo mas apartada posible_, pensé.

Al escuchar mi voz la chica pegó un brinco y me sonrió con disculpas, preguntándome que le había dicho. Volví a repetirle y ella me llevó a un asiento alejado de Sebastian. Sentí su mirada en mi espalda, y un escalofrío me sacudió al sentir su mirada deslizarse por mi espalda, trasero y piernas.

Una vez que me senté la joven me ofreció algo de beber o comer, pero me negué y miré por mi ventana.

No había mucho para ver, solo el aeropuerto con aviones despegando y aterrizando. Los camiones repletos con bolsos y maletas de los clientes y las escaleras con motores retirándose o acomodándose en las puertas de los aviones.

-Señorita, debe abrochar su cinturón- me dijo la misma joven y tuve que tragarme la réplica de que yo no necesitaba un estúpido cinturón.

Me limité a hacerle caso y seguir mirando por la ventana. Sentí el movimiento del avión cuando comenzó a moverse. Cerré mis ojos y recé para que por que todo saliera bien… a mi favor.

.

.

.

El no poder dormir ahora me molestaba. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder cerrar los ojos y deslizarme a un mundo surrealista. Quería salir de todo el estrés, pero eso ya no podía hacerlo más. Solo podía cerrar mis ojos e imaginarme o recordar días anteriores. Pero eso significaba abrir mis heridas de corazón y me sentiría sola y vulnerable.

Cerré mis ojos y fingí dormir cuando la azafata pasó por quinta vez para sugerirme que durmiera un poco ya que el viaje era largo y aun quedaban varias horas.

Esas mujeres eran realmente insistentes, y estaban acabando con mi paciencia, por lo que decidí darle con el gusto y que no me molesta más. Al parecer Sebastian también fingía hacerlo ya que las mujeres se juntaron a conversar… sobre nosotros.

-Por dios- gimió una, la azafata de Sebastian-. Es encantador- suspiró patéticamente.

-Demonios, Jennifer- se quejó mi azafata-. Tuviste suerte, al menos no tienes que darle una sonrisa satisfactoria a una mujer que ni te mira.

-Lo sé, Amanda- se rió Jennifer-. Me ha tocado el trasero cuando me giraba.

No me fue desapercibida la estúpida risita de Sebastian. Era un cretino.

-No creo que debas de hacerte mucho las ilusiones- dijo con celos Amanda-. Se lo ve bastante colado por la chica que lo acompaña

-¿Acompaña?- repitió con ironía-. Esa chica no le ha dirigido la palabra ni una mirada desde que están abordo.

-A mi me parece que se han peleado en el camino- siguió hablando Amanda-. Pero no creo que el señor Vulturi nos mire a nosotras con semejante bombón al lado.

-No es tan linda- dijo despectivamente y cambiaron de tema.

Yo no pude más que rodar los ojos ante aquella conversación tan ridícula. Ellas pensaban que Sebastian era el bueno de la película… humanas, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando… Estaban más seguras en el avión que con Sebastian al lado.

Las horas pasaron y pronto la luz del sol comenzó a salir por entre las nubes. Entrecerré mis ojos y tapé antes de que cualquiera de las azafatas me viera brillar con el sol. Como si estuvieran leyendo mi mente. Amanda apareció con esa sonrisa falsa, forzada y me preguntó si deseaba desayunar, a lo que contesté con un no demasiado arisco.

A pesar de la radiante sonrisa de Amanda, pudo ver como la ira le brilló en los ojos y sus manos se apretaron a sus costados. Fingí no haberlo visto y miré hacia la ventana tapada.

-Me sorprende, Isabella- habló la voz más irritante que conozco-. Tu, alguien que vivía con los humanos, sea capaz de tratarla con tanta frialdad- chaqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza-. Carlisle se sentirá decepcionado si se enterara.

Decía mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente a mí.

Apreté las manos en los posa brazos y solo los solté cuando los sentí crujir bajo mis dedos.

-Te prohíbo que hables de Carlisle como si conocieras- le gruñí clavando mis ojos en los burlones suyos.

-Tú aquí no puedes decirme que hacer o no- dijo de manera altanera-. Si digo que Carlisle es un dominado, un inútil y un inservible en este mundo, tú- alzó la voz cuando me vio abrir la boca-… te quedarás callada no por tu bien, si no por el de las cuatro personas dentro del avión- su sonrisa se ensanchó al verme sorprender.

-Se pilotear un estúpido avión, no es ciencia- se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en su asiento-. Así que… como buena seguidora de San Carlisle, el santo protector de los humanos, que eres, sabrás mantener esa hermosa boquita cerrada.

Apreté mis dientes y me tragué los insultos. Respiré hondo y traté de tranquilizarme. Sabía que él estaba haciendo todo esto solo para molestarme.

-¿Para qué contrataste a esas personas si sabes pilotear?- pregunté ácidamente.

-Mírame, Bella- se señaló con su mano- ¿Crees que tengo pinta de andar detrás de un volante? ¡Por favor!- se rió discretamente-. Siempre he vivido de otros, todos me servían… ahora de vampiro ¿Por qué cambiar los roles?

Resoplé y me crucé de brazos.

-Todos están especulando cosas que no son- negó con la cabeza-. Debemos demostrar que somos una linda pareja de recién casados.

-¡¿Qué?- grité demasiado alto, llamando la atención de las azafatas.

-Ven, siéntate en mis piernas y bésame, así ven que estamos reconciliado- palmeó sus piernas mientras hablaba.

-Ni loca- gruñí y me apegué aun más a mi asiento.

Sebastian dejó de sonreír y me miró seriamente. Ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado y el avión comenzó a descender.

Las azafatas empezaron a gritar histéricamente mientras el avión caía en picada. Mi cuerpo se elevó por la gravedad y me aferré a los posa brazos. Sebastian seguía mirándome…

-Siéntate en mis piernas y bésame- ordenó con voz sombría.

-¡Basta!- grité

-Hazlo o estrelló el avión. Nosotros saldríamos ilesos, pero ellos no tendrán la misma suerte.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Lo haré!- grité y salté de mi asiento.

Él me atrapó en sus piernas y el avión comenzó a estabilizarse de a poco. Pero aun así las azafatas gritaban como locas. Sebastian soltó un bufido de irritación, al segundo las mujeres cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?- grité e intenté levantarme, pero me retuvo en su falda.

-Solo las puse a dormir un ratito- se rió, recuperando su extraño humor.

Las mujeres se levantaron asustadas, se quedaron paradas mirando la nada y luego comenzaron a hablar con la misma tranquilidad de antes. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunté asombrada.

-Unos cuantos truquitos en la mente… nada complicado- golpeó su cien con dos dedos-. Bueno… ¿en que estábamos?- preguntó fingiendo olvidarlo-. ¡Ah, cierto! Estabas por besarme- me sonrió de manera sincera.

Mordí mis labios y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Él se rió naturalmente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Me sorprendí al sentir su toque tan suave. Atrajo mi cara a la suya y unió nuestros labios.

El beso comenzó con un simple roce, pero se volvió demandante, por parte de Sebastian. Yo movía mi boca para hacer algo, no porque le correspondiera. Y Él lo notó.

-Bésame, Isabella- gruñó apretando mi cara.

-Eso hago- replique.

-Hazlo como si realmente quisieras- demandó-. No me hagas enojar de nuevo, Bella. Porque esta vez lo estrellaré.

Cerré mis ojos y esta vez fui yo quien inició el beso. Dejé que mi mente se alejara del momento en que estaba viviendo, y me concentré en solo una persona.

En Edward.

Me lo imaginé a él, besándolo a él.

Era mi Edward el que me sostenía en sus brazos y me besaba como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Abrí mi boca y dejé que su dulce lengua se deslizara dentro de mi boca, uniéndose a la mía, masajeándola y entrelazándose ambas. Solté un gemido cuando sus manos descendieron por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi cintura y pegarme aun más a su pecho.

-Isabella- gimió mi nombre, y en ese momento caí en la realidad.

Yo no estaba besando a Edward, estaba besando a Sebastian. Me aparté de golpe y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Cielos, es sí que es un beso- murmuró abrazándome.

Yo me quedé bien quieta y esperé a que mi respiración se calmara.

Esto era una locura.

-Ya estamos por aterrizar, por favor vuelvan a sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jennifer. Me aparté y la miré, ella me miró de arriba abajo, sin disimular su odio por mí y se marchó por el pasillo.

Salté de las piernas de Sebastian y me senté en mi asiento. Intenté no mirarlo, no quería ver esa mirada de triunfo en sus ojos. Pero no pude evitar que su mano blanca tomara mi barbilla y me obligara a mirarlo.

-Esto no ha terminado- sentenció y se inclinó para dejar un casto beso en mi mejilla.

Se levantó y se fue a su lugar.

Me doblé sobre mi estómago y tomé mi cabeza entre ms manos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo pude besar de esa manera a Sebastian? No lo hice queriendo, estaba obligada por culpa de los humanos a borde del avión. Y si lo besé con esa pación, solo fue porque Edward estaba en mi mente. No había otra explicación

Me sobresalte cuando las ruedas chocaron contra el suelo… ya había llegado a Volterra…

Mi miedo volvió, nuevamente, apoderándose de mi cuerpo. No podía moverme, tenía pánico. Tomé y solté el aire en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que sentí que la opresión en el pecho y la desesperación desaparecían.

Desabroché mi cinturón y me levanté al tiempo que Sebastian. Él me miró y alargó su mano para que la tomara. Con reticencia la tomé y dejé que me guiara fuera del avión.

-Esperamos que hayan tenido un placentero viaje- dijeron las azafatas y los pilotos como loros mientras descendíamos por las escaleras.

-Vamos, que el coche nos espera- me obligó a caminar, arrastrándome nuevamente.

Miré vagamente como el sol se escondía detrás del castillo que no estaba tan lejos. Me parecía sombrío, mas como una cárcel, un lugar terrorífico antes que una atracción turística. Nadie tenía idea de cómo entraban decenas de personas, para luego no salir nunca más.

.

.

.

El viaje en coche fue rápido, demasiado para mi gusto. Antes de que quisiera pensarlo me encontraba caminado por los viejos y familiares pasillos del Castillo.

Heidi nos esperaba en la entrada, su cara se ensombreció al verme y me miró cuando se inclinó para besar pasionalmente a Sebastian. Ella ni siquiera me saludó, tampoco me dirigió ningún insulto o comentario de odio.

Yo tampoco hice ademán de hablarle. Ella me había traicionado al ponerse del lado de los Vulturis en vez de mi lado, como se suponía que hacían las amigas.

Ella había sido mi única amiga desde que estaba en el castillo. Mi tutora en las clases y mi compañera cuando pasaba demasiadas horas solas encerrada en la torre. Pero se había olvidado de todo eso y había atacado a mi familia.

-Los amos están impacientes- habló dirigiéndose solamente a Sebastian.

-Bueno, no los retrasemos más- dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Heidi y caminaron delante de mí, hablando de boberías. La que más hablaba era Heidi, quien le mencionaba cuanto lo había extrañado, a lo que Sebastian contestaba con monosílabos.

A pesar de todo, me sentía mal por Heidi, al parecer ella estaba muy entregada a Sebastian, mientras que este solo la tenía como algo pasajero... solo un buen polvo. A pesar de que me cayera mal, ella no se merecía esto. Pero no podía decirle nada, yo la había arrastrado a ello.

Yo y Edward, habíamos matado a Dimitri.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos, hasta que llegamos a las enormes puertas de madera, donde detrás de ellas estaban los Vulturis. Heidi se separó de Sebastian y caminó hacia las puertas, las empujó, abriéndolas de par en par. Se corrió hacia un costado y con una mano nos indicó que entráramos.

Tomé aire y caminé detrás de Sebastian. Él saludó con una reverencia y se colocó a un costado. Escuché las pesadas puertas cerrarse y levanté mi cabeza. Allí estaban los tres reyes vampiros, bueno… lo que ellos pensaban que eran.

Todos estaban iguales, quise reírme por mi estúpida observación. La única diferencia en este momento, era que Aro no me estaba sonriendo…

-Isabella- dijo con voz áspera.

-Aro- le saludé seriamente.

-Que falta de respeto, aun somos tus amos- gruñó Cayo desde su lugar.

-Eran- enfaticé alzando mi barbilla-. No entiendo como pretenden que les venere cuando me mintieron…

-No, mi querida- me detuvo Aro-. Ellos te mintieron antes que nosotros.

-¿En qué? ¿En decirme que eran vampiros?- me reí sin ganas-. Solo tenía cinco años. Ustedes me mintieron, me dijeron que ellos habían matado a mi madre… cuando fueron ustedes…- negué con la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos.

-Así es como nosotros regimos las Leyes- intervino Cayo, inclinándose hacia adelante-. Si te gusta, perfecto. Y si no, no te toca más que la muerte.

-Ustedes no son Dios- le escupí en la cara-. Ustedes no son nadie para decir quién debe vivir y quien morir.

-Somos mejores que los humanos, ellos son nuestro alimento, por ende, somos sus dioses y decidimos que hacer con ellos- me sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Isabella?- preguntó Aro bajando de su asiento.

Se acercó a mi y pidió mi mano. No se la negué, se la entregué. Él cerró los ojos y se concentró, pero frunció su ceño al ver que yo no quitaba mi escudo. Él estaba loco si esperaba que yo lo hiciera y mi plan se descubriera.

A comparación de Edward, Aro también era un lector de mentes. Pero de aquellos que se metían dentro de tu cabeza, hurgando tus pensamientos mas escondidos. Violándote de la peor manera posible.

-Quita tu escudo- pidió sin abrir sus ojos.

-No- me negué rotundamente. Mi voz sonó clara y decidida.

Abrió sus ojos y se me quedó mirando solo un segundo. Luego negó con la cabeza y acunó un lado de mi cara con su mano.

-Espera que volvieras a mí y las cosas fueran como antes… pero veo que no- sonrió con autentica pena-. Llévensela al calabozo- ordenó.

Y de manera inmediata, tenía a dos guardias a mis costados, tomando mis brazos y arrastrándome fuera del gran salón.

-Espero que tu tiempo allí abajo te haga recapacitar.

Fue lo último que escuché de Aro mientras me llevaban a mi confinamiento. Miré a los guardias, estos tenían las capas de color gris oscuro. Eran parte de la guardia. habían reemplazado a Dimitri y Felix. Y podía ver lo que había atraido a Aro, y era que ellos eran gemelos.

Ambos eran altos y musculosos, de cabello rubio y muy apuestos. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que todos los de este castillo, rojos brillantes. Lo que me intrigaba era saber que tipo de poderes tenían.

-Si hubieras mantenido tu boquita cerrada, ahora estarias libre- le escuché rezongar a Sebastian.

-No pienso lamerle las botas nunca más- gruñí-. Puedo caminar sola ¿saben?- dije intentando soltarme.

Los gemelos me tomaron fuertemente por los antebrazos y me sacudieron para que me quedara quieta. Caminaron un poco mas rápido al ver que pretendía ponerme a pelear.

Los pasillos se ponian cada vez mas oscuros y el olor a humedad mas fuerte. Había olvidado lo mal que era estar aquí abajo. Este había sido el lugar donde yo asesiné a aquellos turistas. Cerré mis ojos e intenté alejar aquellos tormentosos recuerdos.

Sebastian se adelantó y tomó una antorcha. La encendió y caminó encendiendo las que encontraba en el camino. El camino serpenteaba hasta que llegamos a una especie de tumba.

-Isabella, quiero darte la bienvenida a tus habitaciones privadas- dijo con sorna mientras avanzaba.

Pronto los barrotes brillaron bajo la luz del fuego. Eran demasiado brillantes, desprendían un brillo verde, casi azul. Era extraño pues este lugar casi nunca eran usados y nadie los limpiaba... jamás.

-Seras la primera en estrenarlos- habló Sebastian, deteniendose al final de las celdas.

Los gemelos abrieron una puerta, se metieron dentro conmigo y me ataron a unas cadenas. Luego salieron y se perdieron, volviendo al castillo. Yo miré las cadenas, eran del mismo color que los barrotes. Esto era estúpido, ninguna cadena podía detenernos.

Pegué el tirón y estas se iluminaron dañando mis ojos, el color desapareció cuando dejé de ejercer poder.

-Bueno, digamos que encontramos a Herefesto- se rió Sebastian-. Por dos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo piensan tenerme encerrada?- pregunté yendo al grano.

-Eso depende de tí- me sonrió con suficiencia y se recargó en los barrotes.

-¿En que?- inquirí irritada.

-Puedes salir ahora mismo, como puedes quedarme por mucho tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-Explícate- pedí sin comprender nada.

-Bien, te lo haré simple- suspiró y se endereso-. Los amos estan muy interesados en saber que nos pasaría si no nos alimentamos por un tiempo largo. Y estan furiosos contigo, asi que puedes imaginar lo que pueden hacerte- se rió a carcajadas por un largo tiempo.

Derepente dejó de reírse y me miró serio y decidido.

-Pero tienes la opcion de salir ahora- su voz apenas era audible-. Solo tienes que jurar estar conmigo para siempre. Que me ayudaras a gobernarlo todo.

Se aferró a los barrotes, pretándolos fuertemente, haciendo que estos brillaran y pintaran su cara de color verde azulado.

-Di eso y te libero ahora.

_**Imagino que muchas miraron su bandeja de entrada del Hotmail sorprendidas y habran dicho "por fin esta yegua actualizo". Si, lo se. Mereco insultos y demás... no los recibire bien, pero se que es asi. Solo espero que sepan comprender que cuando me bloqueo, me bloqueo y no voy a escribir cuando no lo sienta. No quiero arruinar algo que me gusta como va... en fin...**_

_**Solo les pido perdon por dos motivos... primero, obviamente, por la tardanza. Segundo, por los errores que de seguro habran notado al final, pero tengo que decir que, nuevamente, mi pc esta muriendo lentamente. Y que ahora estoy en la lap de mi mama, y esta no tiene el Microsoft Word, si no que tiene uno que no sirbe para escribir _**_

_**Ahora, a lo importante. Le quedan 4 caps al fic, incluyendo el epilogo... quizas sea poco, quizas mucho, pero asi es como lo veo. Tengo pensado mas adelante editar toda la trilogia. cuando comence a escribir, era una novata, era mi segunda historia. No digo que ahora tengo soy la mejor, por que se que no lo soy, me queda mucho _... pero tengo pensado editarla, para que se vea mejor =D**_

_**Ahora, anuncio importante, lo voy a poner tambien en mi pefil por las dudas. VOY A ESTAR SUBIENDO AVANCES DE LOS CAP DE TODOS MIS FICS EN MI BLOG. Asi que pasence y siganme que no los voy a defraudar xD**_

_**En mi perfil esta mi blog, face y Twitter...**_

_**Bueno mis chicas, eso es todo. No se cuando voy a volver a actualizar, pero creo que no voy a tardar tanto. los caps ya estan pensados, solo falta escribirlos...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cap y espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta aca, por sus rr, por sus favoritos y sus alertas.**_

_**Nos vemos, un besaso. Melo.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**-Capitulo 15-**

**EDWARD POV**

Ya había pasado demasiadas veces por esta situación.

Primero cuando pensamos que lo mejor para ella era estar en un orfanato. Luego cuando Renne la vino a buscar y se la llevó para comenzar una vida tranquila. Seguido a ello pensamos que había muerto y ahora, por voluntad propia, había decidido marcharse para ya no regresar.

Las situaciones habían sido diferentes, pero la sensación siempre era la misma. En todas estaba la perdida, el dolor, la opresión en el pecho por la falta que ella me hacía. Tener mi cuerpo dividido entre la mente y el corazón me hacía volver loco. Mi mente me pedía a grito que la odiara, por todo, pero mi corazón me detenía, me hablaba con más calma y me decía que nunca iba a poder odiarla, no importaba que.

Desde que ella se había marchado, me comencé a preguntar por qué siempre tenía que pasar por esto. Porque tenía que sufrir con ella, pensar en ella. En recordar cada minuto del poco tiempo que habíamos compartido juntos.

Aunque intentara evitarlo, siempre pensaba en como las cosas habían cambiado de un día a otro. Como de estar juntos, abrazados y besándonos, pasamos estar separados y solos.

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta del cambio de su comportamiento? Es decir, me había dado cuenta, todos lo habíamos hecho. Ella había comenzado a bloquearme su mente, activando su escudo, y eso solo significaba que algo tramaba, que su confianza en mi había desaparecido. Nunca tuve que haberla dejado sola, tendría que haberla acompañado, estar a su lado y evitar cualquier cosa. Sin embargo no lo hice, y por ellos las cosas estaban como estaban.

Ella podría estar conmigo ahora, en mis brazos, besándome, en nuestra cama... desnuda. O podría estarla ayudando a superar su problema, un problema por el cual pasamos todos y ella podría superar con facilidad.

No importaba cuanto se me quemara el cerebro pensando en lo que podría haber hecho, las cosas estaban hechas y no valía de nada lamentarse.

Eso lo aprendí desde el día en que ella se marchó. Y a pesar de que han pasado tres meses, yo seguía pensando y trataba de imaginar como las cosas hubieran sido. Igual me reprochaba, por estarla pensando cuando me prohibía hacerlo.

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en la casa. Ya no era el mismo hogar que antes. Desde que ella se había marchado... todos lo habíamos hecho con el tiempo. Rosalie y Emmett se marcharon luego de que lo hice yo. Dijeron que necesitaban despejarse y distanciarse un poco para asimilar las cosas. Alice y Jasper los siguieron a los pocos, argumentando lo mismo y que la casa no era lo mismo. Alice se había disculpado con Esme, pero le había dicho que volvería...

Dejamos a Esme y a Carlisle solos en aquella enorme casa, separándonos por primera vez y destrozando a Esme. Ella entendió todo lo que dijimos, nunca dijo nada, tampoco intentó pensar en mi presencia, pero era obvio que Jasper sabía cómo se sentía…

Yo había sido el primero en marcharme, en dejarlos. Cuando volvimos del bosque y tuve que recorrer la casa… me era insoportable no mirar un rincón e imaginar a Bella en ellos, mucho menos soporté cuando entré a nuestro cuarto, si aroma terminó por sofocarme, entonces decidí que lo mejor era irme, solo por un tiempo, hasta que yo lograra recuperarme solo un poco…

No había durado mucho, solo unas horas… Esme fue la primera en encontrarme empacando en un pequeño bolso. Hubiera preferido a cualquier otro, menos a ella. Sabía cómo le afectaría mi partida….

-Edward- había murmurado entrando en mi cuarto.

Yo no quise mirarla, no quería toparme con aquellos ojos tristes. No quería verlos rogarme el que me quedara…

-Entiendo tu dolor, pero…

-Entonces entenderás porque quiero marcharme- le dije cerrando mi mochila.

Esme no dijo más nada, se quedó parada mirándome ir y venir por mi cuarto. Cuando por fin tenía todo listo, me acerqué a ella y besé se frente, luego salí del cuarto. Nadie me detuvo, tampoco me despidieron y eso lo agradecí, porque no tenía deseos de que nadie me mirara con lástima y mucho menos soportar a Alice y Esme pidiéndome que me quedara, diciendo que todo saldría bien.

Agradecí en silencio que ellos me comprendieran y me dejaran ir.

Recuerdo que tomé mi auto y conduje hasta el aeropuerto más cercano. Pedí un vuelo, cualquiera que estuviera disponible, y que fuera en primera clase. La mujer de turno me dijo que había uno en para Brasil, Salvador. Era ideal, un lugar completamente alejado de todo. No lo pensé una segunda vez, le dije que me diera un boleto y en menos de media hora me encontraba a bordo y esperando impaciente a que el avión despegara.

En cuanto llegué me metí en el primer hotel, me hospedé y llamé a casa, para avisarle a Esme que todo estaba bien. A pesar de que no podía leerle la mente notaba por el tono que ella no estaba feliz.

Luego de eso nos seguimos manteniendo en contacto, llamaba yo, o llamaba ella. Y entre esas llamadas me enteré de las partidas de mis hermanos. Ahora Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban en Australia, Alice y Jasper estaban en Canadá… Y como todos los llamados Esme preguntaba cuándo volvería, a lo que siempre le contestaba que me diera tiempo.

Sabía que si yo volvía, mis hermanos también lo harían. No era por creerme el importante, pero si uno se iba… todos nos íbamos…

Suspirando miré el cielo negro con brillantes estrellas mientras caminaba por las calles de Salvador. Me sentía como en aquellas películas de comedia romántica, donde el protagonista caminaba por los parques con cientos de parejas caminando a su alrededor. En la plaza había muchas parejas, dándose sus mimos o compartiendo charlas tomados de las manos.

Lo curioso es que no los envidiaba, solo pensaba en la suerte que tenían y espera que no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que yo.

-¿Por qué tan solo?- preguntó una voz femenina que venía en dirección contraria a la mía.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía el cabello largo, negro y liso. El cuerpo era todo un sueño para el hombre que la mirara. Yo solo podía admirar su cara, sus delicadas y bellas facciones, pero no porque me gustara ella. La mujer se paró frente a mí, impidiendo que siguiera con mi camino.

-No es porque yo quiera- le contesté solo por cortesía y porque mi madre me había educado como todo un caballero.

De ser otro la habría mandado a la mierda, como realmente quería…

-¿Buscan compañía entonces?- dijo en voz baja y algo ronca. Yo la miré a los ojos y fue muy visible como ella ablandó- _Que hermosos ojos_- pensó-. _¡Qué hermoso rostro!-_ gritó acalorada- _¿Aceptaría tomar algo conmigo? Si es así, ya lo tengo para mí..._

-No, gracias- le contesté tanto a su pregunta mental como hablada.

Di un paso al costado para seguir con mi camino, pero ella volvió a interrumpirme.

-Podemos tomar algo, conozco un lugar fantástico. Sin compromiso, claro- habló atropelladamente.

-Comprometido- sonreí y levanté mi mano izquierda, mostrando mi anillo en mi dedo anular.

La esquivé nuevamente, dejándola parada en medio del camino con la boca abierta y un nido de pensamientos enredados en su cabeza. Solté una risita, pues la situación era cómica, y siempre era la misma reacción para todas las mujeres.

Quedaban boquiabiertas cuando les mostraba mi anillo.

Miré mi mano y solté un suspiro. Yo había comprado un anillo para mí, como un símbolo material de mis sentimientos.

Era demasiado claro. Yo jamás dejaría de amar a Bella.

.

.

.

Cuando ya no tenía deseos de seguir caminando me dirigí al hotel donde me hospedaba.

Ni siquiera había pasado las puertas de vidrio cuando el gerente me intercepto completamente agitado y sudado...

-¡Señor Cullen!- jadeo y pidió con un dedo que lo esperara.

Arqueé una ceja al intentar leer su mente, pues no lograba encontrar nada, solo el diciéndose a sí mismo como respirar.

-¿Paso algo malo?- pregunté con un poco de preocupación.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, se enderezó, tomó una bocanada de aire y se arregló el traje antes de hablar.

-En realidad no sabría decirle, su madre ha estado llamando durante todo el día. Dice que se comunique con ella urgente.

-Muchas gracias- le sonreí y corrí, a paso humano, a mi habitación.

En cuanto llegue el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Antes de que sonara el segundo pitido, contesté.

-¡Demonios, Edward!- grito al otro lado de la línea. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, muy pocas veces Esme maldecía o insultaba- ¡No te rías! Te he estado llamando toda el día al hotel y a tu móvil.

Miré el aparato que estaba en la mesita de noche. El buzón me avisaba que tenía unas decientas llamadas y mensajes.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿Cual es la urgencia?- pregunté borrando el historial del celular.

-Es sobre Bella- su voz sonó baja y temerosa.

Me envaré en la cama y apreté los puños. Temí lo peor, por mi mente cruzaron las peores cosas...

-No me interesa- mentí, en realidad si quería saber cualquier cosa sobre ella, pero no quería escuchar que... ni siquiera podía decirlo.

-No, hijo. Escúchame...- la voz de mi madre se cortó por un gruñido y la estática del teléfono.

Me paré de un salto y fruncí el ceño, iba a llamar a Esme pero una voz que jamás pensé en escucha me ladró desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Escúchame chupasangre, si no mueves tu culo en este instante y no estás en la noche partiré a buscar a Bella a Italia y te conviene que este viva de lo contrario te hago el favor de enviarte con ella...

No seguí escuchando, solté el teléfono, tomé mis pertenencias y salí corriendo de la habitación. En cuanto llegué al mostrador le pedí a una de las recepcionistas que pidiera un vuelo a Estados Unidos para mí, el primero que tuvieran ahora. Ella me asintió y llamó por teléfono mientras yo corría en busca de un taxi, le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto lo más rápido que podía.

En el camino llamé a Alice, quien me había estado llamándome.

-Estaba esperando tu llamado. Supongo que ya hablaste con Esme- dijo apenas contestó la llamada.

-Cielos ¿Como supiste?- dije con demasiado sarcasmo- ¿Tu también estas yendo?

-A diferencia tuya yo si tenía mi teléfono conmigo. Llegue hace solo unas horas- dijo entre risas-. Tenía que venir lo más rápido que podía. Bella nos necesita y yo voy a estar para ella cuando me necesite.

Yo sonreí por la amistad de mi hermana con Bella. A pesar de que Alice se le dolió lo ocurrido con Bella, mi hermana le era leal.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata?- le pregunté impaciente.

-Jacob no ha querido decir nada hasta que no estemos todos reunidos. Tampoco he podido ver nada- bufó frustrada.

No teníamos una explicación exacta de por qué Alice no podía ver el fututo si los lobos estaban involucrados.

-¿Emmett?- inquirí pagando al chofer y bajando del auto.

-Está tratando de convencer a Rose- suspiró-. Llegaron después que yo. Rose está un poco sensible y no quería venir.

-Bien- asentí y me fui al mostrador de los vuelos-. Hablaos luego, mi vuelo está por salir.

-Edward- me llamó con titubeo. Me detuve para escucharla- ¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo?

-Esperemos que si, Alice- dije y reanudé el paso.

-Si las cosas salen bien ¿Volverás con ella?- siguió cuestionando.

-Alice, hablamos luego- dije de manera tangente y corté la llamada.

En realidad no tenia deseos de ponerme a hablar de un futuro con Bella, cuando ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba bien o si lo estaría. Tampoco era algo de lo que yo pudiera decidir. Si lográbamos ayudar a Bella, con cualquier problema que tuviera, y todo saliera bien... yo si volvería con ella ¿Por qué no lo haría? La amo, de eso no hay duda, y no importa lo que ella haya hecho... yo ya la había perdonado.

Pero si ella no quería volver conmigo... entonces eso yo respetaría su decisión. Aunque eso me mataría.

Sentado en mi asiento y mirando por la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo que le pudo pasar a Bella. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo a que llegara tarde. Sacudí mi cabeza y me puse unos auriculares para bloquear tanto los pensamientos de los demás pasajeros, como los míos.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegué al aeropuerto el sol ya estaba bajando. Caminé deprisa entre la multitud y me fui al estacionamiento, donde mi auto me esperaba. A pesar de que habían pasado tres meses, este estaba impecable. Era obvio que los empleados lo habían limpiado en el tiempo. Al igual que los pocos autos que estaban en el estacionamiento privado.

Me metí dentro de mi auto y sonreí al oler el aroma familiar de la tapicería. Tiré mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto, me senté en mi asiento y puse en marcha el auto. En una hora me encontraba en Forks y en menos de cinco minutos estaba aparcando frente a mi casa.

Esme salió corriendo y me abrazó fuertemente mientras besaba mis mejillas.

-¡Estas aquí!- gritaba emocionada mientras saltaba al estilo Alice-. Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias, mamá- dije abrazándola.

Ella soltó un sollozo y me abrazó aun más fuerte.

-¿Podemos dejar los reencuentros y mimos para después?- gruñó Jacob desde la puerta.

-Siempre tan simpático, chucho- mascullé apartando a Esme.

-Solo cuando tengo una fuerte dosis de preocupación y el tiempo se me agota de a poco- refunfuñó y volvió a meterse dentro de la casa.

-Vamos, todos estamos esperando- tomo mi mano y me condujo dentro de la casa.

Entramos en mi hogar y todo parecía igual, con excepción de que las flores eran diferentes y el olor a perro mojado apestaba todos los rincones de la casa.

-Jacob, deberías de bañarte más seguido- dije arrugando la nariz.

Las estruendosas carcajadas de Emmett y Jasper me dieron la bienvenida en la sala. Mis hermanos estaban al lado de sus parejas riendo por mi comentario. Todo se veía en su lugar, mientras que a la vez nada lo parecía. Algo faltaba, y eso era Bella.

-Yo estoy metido dentro de la casa de unos vampiros, los pelos de mi nariz están quemados, sin embargo no me ando quejando- masculló sin dejar de caminar de un lado al otro.

-La transformación lo hace sensible- me burle y me recargué en la pared.

-Ya estamos aquí, Jacob. Ahora habla- le ordenó Rosalie sin mirar a nadie.

Jacob dejó de caminar y se quedó mirando la ventana. Vi sus hombros levantarse, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, antes de hablar.

-Bella no mato a ese chico con el aroma a la sangre. Ella les mintió a todos. Ella planeó todo para que... para poderse ir a Italia...

Se dio vuelta y nos miró a todos. Nadie dijo nada, en realidad no había nada para decir, no entendíamos nada...

-¿Como que lo planeo todo?- pregunté dando un paso adelante.

-Ese día, en que yo me enteré que ella era un vampiro... cuando nos atacamos en la escuela- nos señaló haciéndome recordar aquel día-. Cuando yo vine para hablar con ella... me contó todo, desde que ella llegó a esta casa, hasta el día en que Sebastian vino a buscarla...

-¿Sebastian?- repitió Alice sentándose más derecha.

-Si, me dijo que lo hiso una visita, usando unos poderes que lo hacían esconderse de todo el mundo- movió las manos y frunció el seño, era entendible que no entendía de que era-. Ella me pidió ayuda, en que planeáramos una manera en que ella pudiera irse, para que Sebastian no llegara a esta casa...

-¿Y por eso mato a un humano inocente?- inquirió Rosalie cruzando sus brazos- ¿Por eso nos mintió sin importarle nada y abandonarnos, solo porque no quería que Sebastian llegara a la casa?

-Si te callaras y me dejaras terminar entendería- le gruñó Jacob-. Ella armó todo esto para protegerlos, sabía que si permitía que Sebastian se acercara, la obligaría a irse con él a la fuerza, y ustedes hubieran intervenido...

-¿Que esperaba, que nos quedáramos de brazos cruzados?- dijo Emmett, pero Jacob ignoró su pregunta.

-Para que nada de eso pasara, ella decidió mentirles...

-¿Eso es todo?- inquirió Jasper- ¿Para que la quieren los Vulturis?

-Por lo que ella me dijo... esos vampiros no la querían dejar en paz... además...- tragó en seco y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-¿Además, que?- pregunté preocupado.

-Ella quiere matar a Sebastian- soltó mirando el suelo.

Esme y Alice soltaron un jadeo. Mientras que Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie soltaban una maldición. Yo solo me quedé con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, sin poder decir absolutamente nada. Ahora el pánico dominaba mi cuerpo.

-Está loca- gruñó Rosalie-. Dice que quiere protegernos ¿Quien la protege a ella?

-Por eso estoy aquí- dijo Jacob-. Hace tres meses de aquello, y no he tenido noticias de ella. Me dijo que una llamada me haría o cualquier cosa para que no me preocupara... pero, no me ha mandado nada.

-Tenemos que ir- decidió Jasper a lo que todos asintieron.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- pregunté apretando mis manos.

Todos dejaron de hablar sobre lo que harían y me prestaron atención.

Enfoque mi vista en Jacob y lo taladré con ella.

-¿Por qué dices todo ahora?- le reproché y avancé a grandes zancadas. Estuve a punto de saltarle encima de no ser porque Emmett me detuvo en pleno salto- ¡¿Tu amor por ella llega tan lejos que la entregas a la muerte?- grité tratando de soltarme.

-¡Al menos ella confiaba lo suficiente en mi para contarme las cosas!- me devolvió avanzando hacia mí.

Jaspe fue quien lo sostuvo.

-¡Yo jamás me uniría a ella en un plan suicida! ¡Tampoco esperaría tanto tiempo a que ella me mandara una señal! ¡Por favor, Jacob! Eso ha sido lo más estúpido que has hecho en tu vida- le gruñí y me quedé quieto.

Mis palabras le habían dolido, ya que dejó de moverse y miró al suelo.

-Si ya terminaron de sacar trapos al sol... ¿Podemos irnos al aeropuerto? Un vuelo a Italia nos está esperando.

Todos nos giramos al escuchar la serena y calmada voz de Carlisle.

-Jacob, reservé un vuelo para ustedes, es el siguiente del nuestro- dijo entregándole una hoja-. Lamentablemente no podemos ir todos juntos.

-Entiendo. Le diré a Sam- dijo caminando hacia la salida.

-Yo los iré a recoger al aeropuerto- le dijo Esme.

Jacob le dio un asintimiento con la cabeza y comenzó a correr, antes de saltar a los árboles entró en face, haciendo añicos su poca ropa.

-Sera mejor que vayan vestidos o no los dejarán infresar al aeropuerto- acotó Emmett y comenzó a reírse de su propio y tonto chiste.

-¿Estamos todos listos?- pregunté mirando a cada uno de mi familia.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, nos dividimos en dos grupos y fuimos en auto.

Ibamos directo a Italia, para ayudar a Bella en lo que pudieramos.

Lo más probable era que nos metieramos en una pelea... solo esperaba que fuera la última...

_**Bueno... ¿A que no me esperaban tan pronto? Yo se que no, de seguro pensaban "esta va a volver en cuatro meses mas" hahahaha, no... voy a tratar de actualiar todos las semanas... no prometo nada, pero es lo que intento.**_

_**Como dije anteriormente, ya tengo los capis planeados, solo hace falta escribirlos... y eso estoy haciendo...**_

_**Creo que este cap ha sido corto pero ha explicado como Edwrd se sintio y Jacob diciendo la verdad... ahora queda ver que les espera cuando lleguen a Volterra, con Bella y Sebastian...**_

_**En fin, muchisimas gracias por sus rr, me ecantaron todos *-*. por sus favoritos y alertas...**_

_**Mil disculpas por los errores, se que los debo de tener, pero no es del todo mi culpa, tambien es de la lap xD**_

_**Pasen por mi perfil si quieran contactarme o seguirme...**_

_**Besos, las quiero.**_

_**Melo**_

_**¿Review?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

No tenía noción del tiempo, no sabía qué hora era, si era de día o de noche. En aquel calabozo solo reinaba la oscuridad y si quería ver algo solo debía de hacer presión a las cadenas. Pero la luz solo alumbraba poco, era débil y no pasaba más de mis pies...

Tenía sed, mucha. Pero podía soportarla, lo que no sabía era hasta cuanto tiempo. Yo no quería saber que era lo que nos pasaba si no nos alimentábamos cada cierto tiempo. Tenía miedo de imaginar que era lo que me pasaría... cosas horribles pasaban por mi mente y estaba consciente de que me estaba volviendo loca por la incertidumbre y el hambre.

En esos momentos mi única salida era pensar en otra cosa. Y eso era en Edward.

Aunque sus recuerdos me era peor de dolorosos que mi garganta llameante, era lo único que me mantenía cuerda. Me mantenía con los pies en la tierra, y siempre me decía que era mejor que yo estuviera padeciendo esto que él... o peor aún, que toda la familia.

Cerraba mis ojos y enfocaba el rostro de Edward. Desde que me había marchado este siempre se mostraba triste tras mis parpados. Pero ahora se veían feroces, enojados... lo extraño era que no eran dirigidos a mí. Parecía que estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia el frente, a punto de matar lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de mí.

Llegada a esta instancia me consideraba oficialmente loca. Si es que un vampiro puede volverse loco... No entendía como era que podía ver a Edward enojado conmigo, o triste por mi traición... eso no era de una persona normal...

Además, Edward debía de estar molesto conmigo, él no podría estarme extrañando ni mucho menos preocupado. Esa mirada que ahora podía ver en sus ojos debía de estar enfocada en mí, no en otro...

Suspirando alejé aquella imagen y traté de concentrarme en otros recuerdos, en viejos recuerdos, donde solo estábamos Edward y yo... en nuestro prado, sentados junto al piano donde él me tocaba aquellas melodías que componía solo para mí... o cuando me enseñaba a tocarlo, primero con canciones fáciles, luego con unas un poco más complicadas, hasta que finalmente tocábamos los dos una canción completa...

Yo no podía componer, no sabía cómo, me era complicado. Edward se reía y decía que era lo más fácil del mundo. Él solo cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que sus dedos se movieran solos por el teclado, e increíblemente las melodías aparecían, se unían y terminaban creando una dulce y tierna melodía, en la que Alice y Esme se peleaban para tenerla.

Sonreí al recordar a Alice, aquella pequeña vampira maníaca de las compras. Ella era sin duda mi mejor amiga, siempre lo había sido, desde que me abrió la puerta hasta el día que se ofreció a organizar la boda. Ella si debía de estar triste por mí, ella no era capaz de enojarse ni guardarle rencor a nadie. La conocía, y ella si era mi amiga fiel.

Esme ¿cómo no recordar aquella mujer tan dulce? Ella era toda una mama amorosa. Era la mejor. Su amabilidad y amor hacia sus hijos, hacia su esposo. Ya quisiera haberla visto en su pasado, cuando tenía su hijo, puedo imaginarla con total adoración en su rostro al cargar a su bebe... era una lástima que las cosas terminaran como terminaron, pero la vida no solo le quito a su bebe y su vida. Si no que le regaló cinco hijos más, una vida eterna y un hombre que la ama con el corazón...

Carlisle, Emmett, Rose y Jasper. Todos eran importantes para mí, eran mis hermanos y mi padre. Ellos eran mi familia y a pesar de que ellos quizás me odiasen, estaba feliz por la decisión que había tomado. Esto debía de ser así.

Recordarlos a todos, a cada uno de ellos me daba fuerza para tratar de seguir adelante, esperando mi momento para poder salir de aquí y matar a Sebastian. Sería difícil, y quizás moriría en el intento, pero no pretendía morir si él seguía vivo, lo arrastraría conmigo. Si para eso debía de tirarme con él al fuego, lo haría.

-¿Durmiendo?- cuestionó con burla- ¿Así que si no nos alimentamos, dormirnos?

Abrí un ojo y lo miré con odio, él se carcajeó y se recostó en los barrotes, estos se iluminaron un poco. Me recosté en la pared y crucé mis brazos.

-¿Que se te ofrece?- pregunté clavando mi vista en él.

-Oh, esto es nuevo- abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa-. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo sin alimentarte y tú estás como si nada. Es increíble... oh, no... Espera- se acercó aun más y estrechó sus ojos.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Siempre venía a mi jaula y me molestaba.

Desde que le había dicho que no me uniría a él, no paraba de bajar cada cierto tiempo y molestarme con sus comentarios sarcásticos, ofensivos y burlones.

No sabía qué aspecto tenía, pero era obvio que para él era satisfactorio, como una condena por haberme negado a su petición.

-Tus ojos están completamente negros, la pupila totalmente dilatada- me describió entre susurros-. Tus pómulos están hundidos y la piel mas pálida de lo normal... qué decir de tu cabello, parece paja, opaco y sucio, nada cuidado y desordenado... Y el vestido- suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Era de un diseñador famoso, ahora está hecho mierda.

-¿A eso vienes? ¿A joderme?- gruñí e intenté moverme, pero las cadenas de retuvieron- ¿De que están hechas estas cosas?- inquirí sacudiéndolas.

El rostro de Sebastian se volvió serio y ladeo la cabeza.

-Son los dones de los gemelos- dijo con seriedad-. Ellos eran herreros en su antigua vida. Ahora lo siguen siendo.

-¿Qué clase de don es ese?- cuestioné sin entender.

-Bueno... un don un poco asqueroso, para mi gusto- arrugó la nariz-. Los amos están encantados y tú has sido la primera en usarlos.

-¿Por qué asqueroso?- si Sebastian no estaba interesado en esos poderes, eso significaba que no eran muy útiles, no para él.

-Ellos toman la sangre de los licántropos para forjar las cadenas y barrotes- se rió-. También utilizan sus huesos. La ponzoña mezclada con la sangre de los lobos es una buena combinación.

Mi cara debió de ser todo un poema ya que Sebastian se rió a carcajadas.

Lo que me había dicho era totalmente asqueroso. Es decir, matar a los hombres lobos y usarlos como herramientas para mantener atado a un vampiro. Era increíble y repugnante a la vez.

-Dejemos de hablar de esos gemelos antipáticos y hablemos de nosotros- se enderezó y me miró desde arriba- ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Y esa era la pregunta que siempre hacía cuando venía. No sabía para que él me quería en su grupo, bueno... no era un grupo, solo era él, y yo, si aceptaba. Es decir mi poder era insignificante para él, no lo ayudaría en nada.

-No- dije e hice que mi voz temblara ligeramente.

-Quizás te falte más tiempo- me sonrió y comenzó a marcharse.

-¡Espera!- le grité y me acerqué lo que más me permitían las cadenas.

Él se detuvo, sin mirarme, esperando a que hablara.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad- ¿Por qué me quieres a mí en tu rebelión?

-No quiero a otra- murmuró y se marchó.

Me quedé nuevamente en la oscuridad, sola. Me senté nuevamente y traté de pensar en la actitud tan extraña de este vampiro psicópata.

Yo no lo conocía, desde que había llegado al castillo muy pocas veces me lo había topado. Por lo que tenía entendido, él tenía una parte especial del castillo solo para él, donde entraban los amos y quien él permitiera la entrada. Aquella zona estaba restringida y alejada de todos nosotros. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de ir y ver. Pero la mayoría de las vampiresas se perdían por días y los rumores decían que estaban en los aposentos de Sebastian.

Tampoco se presentaban en los entrenamientos que hacía la guardia. Solo lo había visto en las tribunas cuando me tocó pelear a mí. En cada uno de mis entrenamientos él había estado, y eso molestaba a Felix, según él decía que Sebastian estaba interesado en mí.

Recuerdo que siempre que nos topábamos con él en los pasillos, Felix gruñía y me arrastraba lejos de Sebastian, él solo contestaba con una risita o un giño.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos, haciendo que las cadenas tintinearan. Si lo que Felix dijo es cierto, entonces yo podría agarrarme de aquello... Entonces sería más fácil para mí manipularlo.

Con renovadas esperanzas de poder salir de aquí sonreí en la oscuridad y esperé a que el tiempo pasara rápido...

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó, y nuevamente no tenía noción de cuánto. De lo que sí era consiente era del ardor en mi garganta, cada vez era peor, mucho peor. Parecía que se había multiplicado cuando vino Sebastian la última vez.

El ardor no me dejaba pensar con claridad, cada vez que intentaba pensar en mi familia una punada atravesaba mi garganta haciendo que soltara un grito y me revolviera en el suelo.

Poco a poco el ardor se esparcía por mi cuerpo, como cuando me transformaron. Mi cuerpo se agitaba y me era peor mantenerme cuerda ¿Acaso moriría? ¿Esta era una nueva forma de morir? Éramos inmortales, pero quizás la falta de sangre nos mataba, del mismo modo como cuando nos transformamos.

El ardor era insoportable, me impedía respirar y aunque era innecesario para mi sistema muerto, pero sentía que me ahogaba, que me asfixiaba. Llevé mis manos al cuello buscando lo que impedía que respirara, pero no encontraba nada. Sin embargo mis uñas rascuñaban la piel, buscando de algún modo liberar el fuego y dar paso al aire.

Unas manos extras tomaron las mías y las apartaron de mi cuello, poniéndolas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Grite de frustración y moví mis piernas para tratar de golpear a quien estuviera molestándome. Mi agresor soltó una maldición cuando una de mis piernas lo golpeó. En seguida se puso sobre mí, deteniéndome por completo.

-¡Suéltame!- grité removiéndome.

Sus manos subieron las mía por encima de mi cabeza, sosteniéndome con una sola mano, para dejar libre una. Me concentré en quitar mis manos hasta que el olor a sal y oxido. Dejé de moverme y mi cabeza voló hacia adelante.

Era sangre, dulce y saciadora sangre que estaba a unos centímetros de mi cara. Mi cuerpo se relajo solo un poco con el olor.

-¿Quieres verdad?- preguntó quien estaba sobre mí.

No la identificaba, la escuchaba como si estuviera muy lejos.

Asentí con frenesí y relamí mis labios, la boca se me llenaba de ponzoñosa por la anticipación de sentir aquel liquido rojo calmando el fuego en mi garganta.

-Yo te lo daré si te unes conmigo- dijo alejando la sangre. Grité y me removí intentando soltarme-. Prometo dártelo si dices si a lo que te pido, cosas que son pocas.

Mi lado racional apareció solo un poco, lo suficiente para escuchar y contestar.

-¿Te unirás a mi?- preguntó con voz suave.

-Si- susurré tratando de enfocar mi vista.

-¿Harás todo lo que te pida?- cuestionó.

-Sí, todo.

-Entonces te quedaras a mi lado, me amaras y obedecerás todas mis órdenes- dijo de manera autoritaria antes de soltarme y tirarme una botella.

La tomé y la desenrosqué con desesperación, la frágil botella se rompió y toda la sangre se esparció en el suelo. Grite de frustración y dolor, me tiré a suelo dispuesta a lamerla, pero esas entrometidas manos volvieron a agarrarme.

-Se civilizaba, Isabella- me gruñó-. Eres una persona no un animal.

Me tendió otra botella y esta vez él me la abrió. Me la metí en la boca y comencé a beber en tragos largos y apresurados, haciendo que un poco e sangre cayera por la comisura de mi boca.

Gemí enojada al notar que ya se había acabado. Pero había sido suficiente, me sentía un poco más fuerte, para nada saciada, pero era algo...

-¿Mejor?- cuestionó la supuesta voz desconocida para mí.

Pero era Sebastian quien estaba parado dentro de la celda con su traje a medida, mirándome. Él fue quien me había salvado de la locura, y quizás muerte segura. Aunque había frustrado los planes de los amos.

-Mucho mejor- dije y me acerqué a él.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje a mi boca. Se lo debía, era lo menos que podía hacer. Sabía que Sebastian se agarraría del haberme ayudado para controlarme. Pero él no sabía que yo también podía controlarlo.

-Gracias- susurré contra su boca.

Él me miró por unos segundos, con completa seriedad y concentración. Quizás estaba buscando la mentira ocultada en mis ojos, pero... si había logrado engañar a mi familia, también iba a poder engañarlo a él.

-¿Harás todo lo que yo te diga?- cuestionó nuevamente, inseguro de mi.

-Te debo eso y más- le sonreí y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

Si, era una maldita perra por jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Pero Sebastian no era una persona, era un demonio, uno muy peligroso, capaz de destruir todo si no se lo regresaba al infierno.

Lo sentí vacilar cuando sus brazos me rodearon. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que no haría nada en su contra, me estrechó fuertemente.

Por un momento me sentí abrumada por la intensidad de su abrazo. Incomoda me remuevo y me aparto un poco.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto mirando la celda- ¿Qué dirán lo que me has soltado?

-Ellos no pueden decirme nada- dijo con una sonrisa-. Soy un príncipe, por lo tanto lo que digo no se discute.

-¿Príncipe?- arqueé una ceja.

-Se nota que no conoces nada de mí- negó con la cabeza-. Vamos, tienes que seguir alimentándote.

Me tendió una mano y la tomé valientemente. Me sacó de aquel oscuro y maloliente calabozo, subimos de nuevo al exterior, donde el sol se estaba ocultando, bañando de naranja las torres del castillo.

-¿Cual es el plan?- pregunte mirándolo.

-Lo hablaremos afuera- apretó mi mano y me arrastró por los pasillos.

Parecía que no había nadie en el castillo, eso solo significaba una cosa. Heidi había traído la comida y todos estaban en el salón matando a gente inocente. Me estremecí y me detuve, haciendo que Sebastian dejara de caminar.

-¿De dónde sacaste la sangre?- pregunté enojada.

En medio de mi locura no me había dado cuenta de la sangre que había tomado.

-Estaba embotellada, era de vaca- rodó los ojos y volvió a tironearme a la salida-. Podemos ir a cazar a unos cuantos afuera...

-No- dije de manera rotunda, quitando mi mano-. No voy a matar a nadie.

Sebastian clavó sus ojos en los míos, y me preparé para recibir un regaño por mi comportamiento. Si él quería podía decirme que bebiera de una persona, ya que había aceptado hacer todo lo que él me pidiera...

-Encontraremos donde puedas cazar- suspiró y volvió a caminar.

Yo quede en medio del pasillo por medio segundo demasiado sorprendida por el cambio de actitud que tenía conmigo. no se había mostrado arrogante desde que me saco de la celda, se veía... más vulnerable.

-¿Acaso estas enamorado de mí?- la pregunta se escapó de mis labios. Realmente no daba crédito a lo que pensaba.

Por segunda vez, el volvió a detenerse. Pero no se giro, mantuvo su cabeza al frente, como si estuviera avergonzado.

-¿Quieres saber mi plan o mis sentimientos?- inquirió de espaldas.

-Ambas- susurré interesada.

-Te diré la segunda cuando hayamos dominado todo- me miró por sobre el hombro y sonrió ampliamente.

Era una sonrisa sádica y victoriosa. Una que logró hacerme estremecer de miedo. Solo esperaba que él no lo hubiera notado.

Era una lástima que nunca me enteraría de que iban sus sentimientos, por que no iba a dejar que su plan se llevara a cabo.

Al salir de mi estupor lo seguí hacia la calle, donde ya era de noche. El aire fresco reavivó mi cuerpo. Volver a ser libre era tan gratificante como esa pequeña botella de sangre que Sebastian me había dado… quizás era aun mejor.

Era tal la dicha de volver a ver el cielo, ver gente y sentir el aire fresco que me fue inevitable levantar mis brazos y aspirar todo el aire posible que mis muertos pulmones podían retener. Cerré mis ojos y esbocé una sonrisa amplia.

Unas manos en mi cintura y una boca besando mis labios mi sobresaltaron violentamente. Abrí mis ojos y contemplé la expresión relajada de Sebastian. Se apartó un poco, plantó un beso en mi frente y tomó mi mano, haciendo que caminara a su lado.

-Me preguntaste cual era mi plan- dice mirándome de reojo. Asiento con la cabeza esperando a que continúe-. Es sencillo, matar a los Vulturis.

-¿Cómo?- arqueo una ceja-. Ellos son tres, son más viejos que nosotros y toda la guardia los estará protegiendo.

-Con mis poderes puedo hacer muchas cosas- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Entonces para que voy yo?- pregunto sin entender.

-Tú me protegerás de Alec y Jane, y los demás que utilicen dones mentales- me sonrió-. Si tú puedes protegerme será más fácil para mí concentrarme en los demás y matarlos.

-Quieres mi escudo- afirmé.

-Así es- se detuvo en plena calle y se giró para encararme-. Si primero logro matar a esos viejos lo demás será pan comido- sonrió ampliamente. Totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

-Es arriesgado- dije no muy convencida.

Sebastian podía ser uno de los vampiros con un don increíble y poderoso, pero solo éramos dos contra unas tres decenas de vampiros con diferentes especialidades que podría matarnos en segundos.

-Confían en mí, Bella- me tomó el rostro entre sus manos, clavando sus ojos en los míos-. Si estás conmigo nada puede salir mal.

Se acercó para besarme, pero algo capto su atención detrás de mí. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por lo que sea que había detrás de mí.

Intenté mirar que era, pero me asusté al verlo. Sus ojos rojos salieron de la sorpresa y ahora estaban entrecerrados por la furia y el odio. Apretó sus manos en mis mejillas, como queriendo aplastarme el cráneo.

-Eres una maldita perra- me gruñó enfadado.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV **

Antes de tomar el vuelo nos pusimos a cazar para ir con energías a Volterra en caso de que tuviéramos que pelear, cosa que parecía lo más seguro si queríamos recuperar a Bella.

Cada uno tomó una dirección diferente y quedamos en encontrarnos en una hora en el aeropuerto. Era tiempo suficiente para nosotros a la hora de cazar y mucho menos si debíamos correr hasta Seattle.

Yo ya había terminado con mi caza. Un par de venados y un puma que encontré de casualidad cuando iba saliendo del bosque. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y entré en el área del aeropuerto.

Escondiéndome un poco y tratando de pasar desapercibido, entré en el aeropuerto acomodando un poco mi ropa. No llevaba ningún bolso, por lo que me metí directamente a la fila de nuestro vuelo a Italia.

Encontré a mi familia rápidamente, ya que Alice estaba saltando y moviendo su mano para llamar mi atención. Me acerqué a ellos, y me percaté que solo faltaban Rosalie y Emmett.

-Están viniendo- dijo Alice adivinando mi pregunta.

La miré por un segundo y quise reírme por verla tan… inquieta.

-Ni se te ocurra reírte- me acusó con un dedo-. Estoy sumamente nerviosa.

Miro a Jasper quien estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando a la gente del aeropuerto.

-Jasper está demasiado concentrado en no comerse a nadie como para controlarme a mí- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos de nuevo.

-Pensaba que era yo el que leía la mente- dije arqueando una ceja.

-Es como leer la mente- dijo moviendo una mano y luego llevándosela a la boca

La miré con cierta sorpresa pues era la primera vez que la veo morderse las uñas. Ella realmente está nerviosa ya que nunca se le pasaría por la mente arruinar una perfecta manicura...

-¡Rose! ¡Em!- grita de repente sobresaltando a medio aeropuerto.

-Alice- la regaña Esme en voz baja, tirando de su camiseta.

Pero la aludida la ignora y salta hacia Rosalie, quien la abraza y se reúne con nosotros.

-Llegan justo a tiempo- les dice Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Emmett tenía hambre- dice Rose señalando a su marido con un dedo.

-Es culpa de Rose por verse tan sexy a la hora de comer- sonrió el grandulón y de inmediato su mente reprodujo lo que estuvieron haciendo.

Y precisamente no era nada con cazar animales. Arrugué mi nariz y le di un puñetazo en el brazo cuando comenzó a reír a carcajadas, llamando nuevamente la atención de los pasajeros a nuestro alrededor.

-No puedo creer que estén haciendo eso cuando estamos en una situación delicada- dijo Esme frunciendo el ceño ante Emmett.

Mi hermano dejó de reír de manera automática y miró a Esme con arrepentimiento. Haciendo un gran puchero que arrancó una risita a Carlisle, lo cual se terminó ganando otra mirada desaprobatoria de Esme.

Sentí alivio y un poco de miedo cuando anunciaron nuestro vuelo a Italia por los parlantes. Caminar hacia el avión me ponía más nervioso e inseguro-

Temía que este viaje supusiera una pérdida de tiempo, es decir que Bella pudiera estar muerta, que no llegáramos a tiempo y que ella ya hubiera sido castigada por intentar oponerse a los Vulturis. Bella esta sola contra toda una guardia de vampiros con dones… Con Sebastian y su don de arrebatar otros dones a gran velocidad…

-¿Quieres calmarte? Me estas afectando- dijo Jasper desde el asiento de atrás.

-No puedo- apreté mis manos y cerré mis ojos-. Lo siento.

El viaje fue silencioso, obviamente para los demás pasajeros ya que yo escuchaba cada uno de los pensamientos de los demás. Por silencioso me refería a que nadie de mi familia hablaba en voz alta. Nadie intentó hablarme para tranquilizarme o decirme que las cosas estarían bien, ya que no era el único que pensaba en que el tiempo esta contado y no teníamos idea si Bella estaba bien. O viva

Esto era culpa del idiota del chucho y Bella… Si ese estúpido perro hubiera hablado antes quizás hubiéramos podido ayudarla, salvarla.

Solté un gruñido y golpeé mi cabeza en la suave cabecera del asiento. No tenía que pensar en que Bella estaba muerta. Tenía que ser optimista y estar rogando que ella estuviera a salvo, esperándome.

El viaje se me hiso eterno y aún más al tener que esperar a que el sol se escondiera para que pudiéramos salir. Nuevamente sentí aquella sensación a claustrofobia en la habitación del hotel. Era realmente estúpido que un vampiro sintiera aquella sensación cuando podía destruir las paredes con un simple movimiento de un dedo.

Pero claro, eso sería exponerme, hacerle saber a la gente que vivimos y sembrar la semilla del pánico en todo el mundo. Por lo que me limité a caminar por la alfombra. Haciendo un recorrido corto y enfermizo.

-¡Cálmate!- me gritó Rose tirándome una almohada-. Nos estas poniendo a todos ansiosos.

La ignoré por completo y seguí con mi estresante caminata. Solo faltaba que trepara las paredes. La escuché resoplar y tirarse a la cama con una de las almohadas en la cara.

Cuando Carlisle anunció que ya era hora de marcharnos, yo era el primero en encontrarme en la puerta, desesperado por abrirlo. Pero el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar.

Esme fue quien lo contestó y se lo pasó a Carlisle. En su mente podía seguir la conversación. Era Jacob, anunciando que ya estaban todos en Italia.

-Iré a recogerlos- dice Esme tomando una pequeña mochila.

-Yo iré con ella- dice Alice tomando la mano de Esme.

Carlisle les da un asentimiento y son las primeras en irse.

-¿Hay algún plan que seguir?- pregunta Emmett mirando por la ventana.

-Encontrar a Bella y pelear si es necesario hasta que lleguen los demás- dice Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

-De acuerdo. Vámonos- ordenó y salgo por la puerta.

Él sol se había ocultado por completo y la noche estaba reclamando el cielo, era suficiente para nosotros. Las torres del lugar tapaba por completo los rayos del sol y nos permitía andar con un mínimo de luz.

Caminado con paso apresurado entre las calles, las cuales estaban repletas de gente, turistas. Paseando, comiendo en los restaurantes y comprando cosas en las tiendas. Nadie se fijaba en nosotros cinco que caminábamos agrupados en una sola dirección, sin detenernos, sin parpadear. Derecho a las puertas del castillo.

Fue cuando sentí su aroma. El dulce olor a las fresas que despedía su cabello, mezclado con el olor a la sangre y a humedad. Me detuve en seco y escaneé la plaza.

Había mucha gente, y mi desesperación por encontrarla me impedía enfocar bien la vista, por lo que mi cabeza se movía urgente, mis ojos pasaban dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces por la plaza, hasta que la encontré.

-¿Edward?- escuché que alguien me llamaba, pero yo solo podía avanzar hacia ella.

Pronto la imagen de ella estuvo en la mente de mi familia, lo que me indicaba que no la estaba alucinando. Que no era mi desesperada mente imaginándola.

Ella estaba viva, y eso mandó una gran ola de alivio a todo mi cuerpo. No podía decir si se veía sana, ya que estaba de espaldas a mí. Y no estaba para nada a salvo.

Estaba acompañada de aquel sádico vampiro del que todos temían. Él le estaba diciendo algo, algo sobre que confiara en él, que todo saldría bien, cuando comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella.

Yo me detuve a poca distancia de ellos, sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. La confianza y facilidad con la que ella se estaba por dejar besar…

Hasta que él me vio, nos vio a todos.

Y en menos de un segundo el caos se desató en la plaza.

_**Bueno, lamento la demora. Pero mi EXCUSA es que tenía que leer Sinsajo. No podía esperar a que lo comprara para terminarlo. Me he estado comprando los libros, pero no tengo plata así que dudaba que pudiera comprarlo apenas terminaba En Llamas. Me pasé tres días leyéndolo. Osea del lunes hasta hoy… es una excusa pobre, pero es la verdad.**_

_**Este cap lo tenía prácticamente terminado, pero empecé a leer y bue lo deje, ya había dicho que tengo los caps ya pensados, escritos en un cuadernito, osea son ideas, no el cap completo. Solo tengo que escribirlos.**_

_**Una argentina me llamo vaga, que todos los argentinos somos vagos. Y si, es la verdad, soy una vaga X) y gracias a ello puedo tener estas ideas, y si no crees en mis excusas es cosa tuya, yo digo la verdad. No me voy a poner a escribir solo por complacer a los lectores, escribir solo por obligación. No quiero volver a escribir lo mismo en cada una de mis pequeñas notas al pie del cap. **_

_**Quiero que quede claro que esto lo hago por que me gusta, por que tengo la imaginación suficiente para crear una historia y me gusta compartirlo con mucha gente que aprecia la lectura. Y no quiero arruinar lo que escribo solo por complacerlos. **_

_**A COMPLACER ME REFIERO A ACTUALIZAR CADA UNA HORA**_

_**Bueno… el cap 16 esta arriba y ya solo queda el final y el epilogo.**_

_**Bueno… espero sus comentarios, para saber que tal les pareció el cap…**_

_**Gracias por sus rr, todos son bienvenidos, menos insultos, por favor ya suficiente tengo con mi mama xD**_

_**Besos, nos vemos pronto…**_

_**Melo**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Sus manos presionaban fuertemente la cabeza de Bella, esta intentó soltarse, chillando y removiéndose. Pero él no la soltaba, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo hasta que su cabeza se desprendiera del cuerpo. Estaba claro en su mente, yo podía verlo y el terror me tenía paralizado.

Emmett fue el más rápido de los cuatro, se abalanzó hacia Sebastian en el momento que iba a pegar el tirón y arrancarle la cabeza a Bella. Los tres cayeron sobre unas mesas de un bar, lastimando a gente, provocando gritos y levantando curiosidad en otros.

Sebastian saltó lejos y atacó a Emmett enseguida, tumbándolo al suelo e intentando morder su cuello. Bella saltó sobre la espalda de Sebastian, golpeándolo y gritándole que le soltara.

La gente comenzó a gritar y correr cuando Sebastian levantó a Emmett por el cuello, estrangulándolo. Las personas se atropellaban entre ellos y unos cuantos sacaban sus teléfonos llamando a la policía.

Salí de mi estupor al ver a Carlisle y mis hermanos correr hacia Emmett. Los seguí y vi en la mente de Jasper el plan para sacar a Bella. Le asentí con la cabeza y rodeé el bar para acercarme por la espalda, justo a tiempo, ya que Sebastian la apartó de un golpe, mandándola directo a mis brazos. De no ser que me encontraba para sostenerla habría golpeado una de las paredes del bar, derribándola.

-Edward- susurró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Todo a mi alrededor se esfumó, como si fuera un sueño, lo único en lo que podía pensar, percibir y ver, era a Bella. Siempre pasaba esto cuando la tenía a mi lado. El mundo lograba desfigurarse, hasta desaparecer. Era consciente, muy en el fondo de mi mente, que había una batalla librándose a metros de nosotros. Pero verla sana y salva era tan reconfortante que mi cuerpo tenso se relajó de inmediato.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el seño.

Claramente podía ver cómo me reprochaba con la mirada el que estuviera con ella en este momento.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte a ti- le dije sujetando su cara entre mis manos- ¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando planeaste todo esto?- le espeté no pudiendo controlar la ira en mi cuerpo.

No era momento para hablar, pero necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes. Y si teníamos que luchar y no lográbamos salir de esta…

-Contéstame- le urgí apartando de mi mente aquellos negativos pensamientos.

-Pensaba en ti y en nuestra familia- soltó con expresión dolida-. No quería que esto pasara- señaló con una mano la imagen borrosa de Carlisle y los demás peleando con Sebastian-. Sé de lo que es capaz y no quería…

-Estabas muy equivocada si pensaste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados al enterarme de todo- aflojé mi agarre y la acerqué aun más a mí-. Estaba destruido al pensar que ya no me amabas. Estas últimas horas fueron un completo sufrimiento el no saber si estabas lastimada ¡Si estabas viva!

-Lo siento- dijo con voz rota antes de pasar sus brazos por mi pecho.

La rodeé con sus brazos y suspiré aliviado al sentirla de nuevo contra mi cuerpo. Sentir su esencia envolverme por completo. Algo cayó a nuestro lado, sobresaltándonos. Nos levantamos sin apartamos y miramos a Emmett sobarse la cabeza.

-Oigan, es muy tierno y estoy contento por ustedes pero… ¿Podrían darnos una mano?- comentó apuntando hacia Sebastian peleando con Jasper.

Bella se apartó de mí rápidamente y corrió hacia la pelea. Corrí detrás de ella gritando su nombre, pero ella no se volteo ni siquiera dejo de correr. Estaba a punto de taclearlo cuando él se giró rápidamente, con su mano atrapó la cara de Bella, la levantó por el aire, sin soltarla para luego estamparla en el suelo, rompiendo el pavimento.

Su nombre escapó de mis labios en un chillido de terror y angustia.

-Atrévete a dar un paso más y la mataré- me amenazó levantándola del suelo.

La sujetó por el cuello con un brazo, dejando expuesto su cuello. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, ya nos lo había mencionado anteriormente. Mis pies se clavaron en el suelo, a solo dos metros de distancia de Bella, quien me miraba con miedo y suplica.

El silencio reinó y me sorprendí de solo tener en mi mente los pensamientos de mi familia y Sebastian. Di una mirada furtiva a nuestro alrededor. La gente estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, pero no muerta.

-Esta es una verdadera sorpresa- habló Sebastian-. Realmente lograste engañarme- dijo apretando aun más su agarre al cuello de Bella-. Lo tenías todo planeado…

-No es verdad- dijo Carlisle dando un paso adelante-. Bella no nos comentó nada.

-Oh, entonces ¿Cómo se enteraron de esto?- dijo mirándonos con fingido interés.

Carlisle iba a comentar sobre Jacob, estaba aterrado de que Bella saliera lastimada, y por ende no medía sus palabras. Si Sebastian se enteraba que los lobos estaban de nuestra parte y que estaban viniendo… no dudaría en matarla.

-¿Creías que no sé cómo actúa Bella?- interrumpí a mi padre dándole una mirada de advertencia y volver a mirar a Sebastian-. La conozco desde que era una niña. Sé lo que ella piensa y siente.

-Que tierno- me dio una sonrisa falsa-. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, les pediré que se retiren. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Antes debes devolverme a Bella- le dije inclinándome hacia adelante. No pensaba marcharme sin ella.

-Es una lástima pero ella prometió obedecer todas mis órdenes, permanecer a mi lado y amarme- me sonrió con suficiencia y rodeó con sus dos brazos el pecho de Bella- ¿No es así, cariño?- le preguntó y depositó un beso en su cuello.

Un fuerte gruñido retumbó en mi pecho haciendo que el psicópata vampiro se riera de mí. Nadie tocaba a Bella que no fuera yo, nadie tenía el derecho si quiera de pensar en ella cerca de mí sin que yo no le rompiera el cuello. Sin embargo no podía arriesgarme a abalanzarme sobre Sebastian sabiendo que ello implicaría la muerte de Bella.

-Me importa una mierda lo que ella te haya prometido- le gruñí dando un paso al frente-. Pero no voy a permitir que te la lleves sin pelear.

Sebastian se me quedó mirando unos segundos con total sorpresa, luego rompió a reír a carcajadas, sin soltar a Bella, quien tenía sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y miedo. Su escudo se había bajado y me gritaba en mi mente que no cometiera una estupidez. Traté de bloquear sus gritos y concentrarme en el vampiro que se reía. Estaba burlándose de mí en todos los sentidos y yo no podía más que quedarme en mi lugar con los puños apretados, y sentir la cólera viajando a toda velocidad por mi cuerpo.

Cuando logró calmarse, fingió secarse lágrimas de sus ojos y recobró la compostura, pasando una mano por su impecable peinado, y aflojando un poco el nudo de su corbata.

-¿_Tú_ quieres pelear _conmigo_?- preguntó enfatizando con su dedo y una mueca de burla en la cara- ¿Eres consciente de lo que estas pidiendo?

-Por supuesto- gruñí y di un paso adelante.

Estaba realmente molesto, el muy maldito pensaba que yo no era suficiente para él. Cuan equivocado estaba, no era bueno que me subestimaran y no le tenía miedo a la cantidad de dones que tuviera encima. Por Bella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de eso no tenía duda.

Sonreí ampliamente al dar otro paso hacia adelante y notar como Sebastian comenzaba a cuestionarse si estaba loco. Él realmente no me daba crédito a mi cordura en ningún sentido. El como yo arriesgaba mi vida por la de Bella. No entendía por qué hacía todo por ella, y por muy extraño que me pareciera él se cuestionó si el amor te hacía hacer aquello.

Negando con la cabeza y murmurando un "eso no importa" apartó a Bella, empujándola a un costado. Emmett de inmediato la sujetó cuando trató de acercarse a mí. La miré y le sonreí, tratando de que ese simple gesto le hiciera tranquilizar. Era sincero, pero parece que eso la puso peor, ya que se removió aun más y gritó en voz alta.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritaba histérica- ¡Por favor, Edward!

Verla alterada me estaba inquietando, sabía que estaba haciendo y era por ella. Miré a Jasper y este asintió con la cabeza, en menos de un segundo Bella estaba flácida en los brazos de mi hermano, mirándome con reproche y miedo, su boca se seguía moviendo y murmuraba las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

-Bien, Cullen- la voz de Sebastian atrajo de nuevo mi atención-. Empecemos.

En menos de un segundo desapareció de mi vista. Todo a mí alrededor desapareció. Estaba todo negro, no había sonidos, ni olores, nada absolutamente nada. Solo podía sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, pero no me atrevía a dar un paso adelante, por miedo a que cayera en un abismo.

Sentí el pánico oprimir mi pecho. Esta sensación era muy parecida a la que una vez experimente con Alec. Bien podría estarme desmembrando y yo no sentiría absolutamente nada. El miedo era un sentimiento muy traicionero, entre más lo sentías peor era para ti. La mente te hacía malas jugadas. Se burlaba de ti en un momento de vulnerabilidad.

Juro que podía ver sombras moverse en la oscuridad y eso hacía que intentara moverme hacia algún lado, pero mis pies estaban clavados al suelo.

-Has cavado tu propia tumba, Cullen- escuché que alguien decía detrás de mí.

Giré sobre mis talones y me pareció ver un destello de luz, seguido de una risita.

Gruñí y me recordé que estaba en una pelea, junto con un vampiro que dominaba varios dones. Cerré mis ojos e intenté desvanecer la ilusión de mi cabeza, pero algo golpeó mi mandíbula y me mandó a volar en alguna dirección. No choqué con nada, solo con el duro suelo.

De inmediato intenté ponerme de pie, pero recibí otro golpe, en mi estómago, empujándome hacia un costado. Rodé sobre mi mismo y me puse de pie en un salto.

La imagen cambio y ahora me encontraba en el coliseo de Roma, repleto de gente vestida con túnicas. Gritaban, aplaudían y aporreaban sin parar. El emperador estaba sentado en su palco privado, con sus guardias y familia. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, mirando la arena… mirándome a mí.

Sorprendido miré todo a mí alrededor, era más que una imagen, era demasiado vivido, podía sentir el calor del sol golpeando mi fría piel. Incluso sentía la tierra hirviendo debajo de mis zapatos. Me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar con mis jeans y remera negra.

-¿Te gusta?- gritó la voz de Sebastian desde mi espalda.

Rápidamente me giré y lo encontré parado a diez metros de mí. Estaba vestido con una armadura de cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto, despeinado, mojado por el sudor, su cara blanca estaba un poco bronceada y sus ojos eran azules… Era tan diferente al tipo trajeado e impecable que había visto minutos atrás.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- dijo extendiendo sus brazos señalando el coliseo.

-¿Tu mundo?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño- ¿Llamas tu mundo a una imagen creada en tu mente?

Él me gruñó y bajó los brazos.

-Este era mi hogar, Cullen- murmuró mirándome seriamente.

Lo miré más que sorprendido, me era difícil pensar que un vampiro como él había tenido una vida antes. Una vida como humano.

-Así que eras un gladiador- me crucé de brazos y lo miré con burla.

-Y el mejor- levantó la barbilla y levantó un puño, haciendo que la gente gritara alocadamente-. Todos me amaban. Él emperador me trataba mejor que uno de sus propios hijos, vivía como un príncipe- sonrió y señaló con un dedo el palco de emperador-. Me daba los mejores banquetes, las mejores prendas, las mujeres más hermosas, tenía mi propia habitación con una cama gigante donde todas las noches reposaba junto a dos o tres damas. Y durante el día peleaba contra hombres que quería quitarme el puesto.

-¿Quién rompió tu burbuja, guerrero?- pregunté arqueando una ceja.

En lo personal, me importaba una mierda el pasado de Sebastian, pero él estaba decidido a hablar y yo intentaba liberar mi mente del sueño en que él me había puesto. Pero me era imposible concentrarme o escuchar sus pensamientos con tanto griterío.

-Tu raza la rompió- gruñó y sus ojos cambiaron a rojos por solo un segundo.

-¿Mi raza?- pregunté confundido.

-Así es- me dio la espalda y caminó hacia una pared, donde estaban colgadas diversas armas-. Imagino que ya te han comentado cual es mi don- me miró por sobre su hombro y luego volvió a las armas-. Cuando era humano tenía… el don de copiar las formas de luchar de mis contrincantes, y los mejoraba, sin necesidad de un entrenamiento previo. De esa manera ganaba todas mis batallas y el emperador estaba feliz conmigo.

-¿Aro estuvo interesado en ti?- pregunté con incredulidad.

Sabía que los Vulturis eran viejos, pero no sabía que tan viejos podrían ser.

-Uno de sus guardias de aquel entonces había venido a Roma para matar a un vampiro que hacía de las suyas- levantó una maza con púas la examinó y la volvió a dejar en su lugar-. Le contó sobre mí, sobre lo que todos decían en las calles… él se interesó, por supuesto, y vino personalmente a buscarme.

-Aceptaste- miré como escogía una espada un tanto extraña.

-No, me negué completamente- se giró con la espada en mano y me observó con esos ojos azules, fríos-. Pero ya saber que a Aro no puedes decirle que no- sonrió y negó con la aveza-. Me cazó cuando quise escapar, me ofreció vida eterna y un mundo más amplio que la pequeña Roma. Me dijo que ya no tendría que estar nunca más bajo el regimiento de un superior, que podría hacer lo que quisiera…

-Te mintió- afirmé sabiendo que Aro jamás dejaría que un vampiro que viviera bajo su techo lo desobedeciera.

-Todo aquello lo dijo cuando era un neófito asustado, alterado. Lo escuché y le creí, pero a medida que el tiempo pasó me di cuenta de que yo seguía siendo un esclavo, uno eterno- sus ojos se nublaron por unos segundos y pude ver como su mente trabajaba.

Como las imágenes del pasado lo asaltaban, los recuerdos del futuro que le ofrecieron y que no se lo dieron. Y pude ver en su mente el futuro que él quería. Un mundo completamente sumiso a él, obedeciéndolo a él. Un mundo donde no existiera otro vampiro que no fuese él.

-Me convertiría en Dios- dijo en voz alta, sacándome de su mente-. Yo nací como un Dios. Soy inmortal y puedo absorber poderes…

Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más ancha, más psicópata. Ahora entendía por qué Bella decía que no podía dejar a semejante vampiro suelto. Sebastian era una bomba, una que tenía un tiempo limitado para estallar, y quedaban minutos para que finalmente estallara y todo se convirtiera en un caos. No sabía si nosotros íbamos a poder detenerlo…

La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a murmurar, y observar hacia el palco, donde el emperador se había puesto en pie. Levantó un brazo con el puño cerrado, la gente contuvo el aliento y la ansiedad se hiso palpable en el estadio. El hombre movió la mano, sacando su pulgar y apuntándolo hacia abajo.

Nuevamente los gritos volvieron y me aturdieron por completo.

-El jefe ha hablado- escuché la voz de Sebastian como un susurro por encima de los gritos.

Cuando me giré para mirarlo, apenas tuve tiempo para esquivarlo, él estaba arremetiendo contra mí. Blandía la espada como todo un profesional, y yo no terminaba de entender por que lo hacía, es decir, ningún arma blanca podía traspasar nuestra dura piel. Sin embargo el extraño brillo que soltaba el filo me decía que esa no era un arma común y corriente.

Corrí hacia el puesto de armas para tomar una con la cual defenderme, pero mis manos las traspasaban como la ilusión que eran.

-¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy como para dejar que tomaras un arma de mí ilusión?- preguntó en tono burlón moviendo su espada para cortar mi cuello.

Sebastian jugaban conmigo, me arrinconaba y cuando pensaba que iba a darme el golpe final, solo rasgaba mi ropa y se alejaba riéndose, dejándome nuevamente tiempo para correr y volver a ser arrinconado como un pequeño ratón.

La situación me estaba cansando y no lograba hacer ningún golpe ya que él lo esquivaba con esa extraña arma. Intenté quitársela de las manos, incluso intenté romperla, pero era demasiado dura, y por un momento recordé algo, pero los constantes ataques de él me hacían imposible concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea escapar y golpear.

-¿Por qué no dejas de jugar y peleas limpio?- cuestioné esquivando la espada que rasgaba mi camisa y dejaba un hilillo de raspón en mi brazo.

Miré sorprendido y anonadado como la herida se abría y se cerraba de manera inmediata. Lo miré con la boca abierta y él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Y yo que te hacía un favor en alargarte la vida- chasqueó con la lengua y negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, si tú quieres morir, no soy quien para impedirlo.

La gente rugió nuevamente haciendo que mis oídos pitaran y dolieran. Cerré mis ojos por el dolor y llevé mis manos a mis orejas, intentando apagar el sonido. Cuando pensé que nunca se terminaría cesó de golpe, abrí los ojos y me tensé al ver que me rodeaban unos veinte Sebastian. Cada uno con una espada en mano.

Todos me miraban con una sonrisa desdeñosa, con ojos burlones y victoriosos. Cada uno estaba parado en una posición diferente haciéndome imposible darme cuenta de cuál era el real. Todos eran demasiado reales…

-¿Tienen unas últimas palabras?- preguntó uno que estaba detrás de mí.

Me giré rápidamente pensando que ese era el real. Pero no estaba seguro…

-No deberías de preocuparte por Bella- dijo otro.

-Ella va a estar bien, con nosotros- todos soltaron risitas cómplices.

-Te equivocas si piensas que ella se quedará contigo- dije mirándolos a uno por uno-. La subestimas, como haces conmigo y los demás vampiros. Tú eres uno solo contra toda una orda…

Fruncieron el ceño y levantaron la barbilla con altivez, al parecer no les gustaba que les dijeran la verdad en la cara.

-Podrás tener un don increíble, pero incluso tú tienes una debilidad y la adivinarán antes de que intentes oponerte a los Vulturis…

Me gruñeron y antes de que saltaran escuché un grito agudo y todo se volvió negro, de nuevo… esta vez me sentí arrastrado hacia afuera, como si me empujaran lejos de aquella oscuridad para sacarme a la superficie. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba nuevamente en la plaza de Volterra…

-¡A tu derecha!- gritó alguien, no supe quien, pero solo reaccioné a girar y era tarde…

Sebastian estaba sobre mí, clavando sus dientes en mi cuello.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV **

Solté un grito de terror al ver como ambos caían al suelo. El miedo tenía sabor, y por primera vez lo paladee, era amargo y asqueroso, peor que la ponzoña. Estaba paralizada y no pude reaccionar, solo me dejé caer al suelo gritando y viendo como mi familia intentaba apartarlo de su cuello…

Era realmente aterrador observar como succionaba con fuerza y decisión del cuello de Edward. Ver como Edward se debilitaba de a poco, como tu tez se hacía cada vez más pálida y sus ojos se entrecerraban de a poco como si estuviera cansado…

Edward se estaba muriendo… muriendo como aquellos vampiros a los que yo había visto morir en manos de Sebastian…

¿Qué haría si Edward moría? ¿Cómo continuaría mi vida? No había vida después de Edward, si él moría entonces yo lo haría también, no iba a soportar la perdida y el dolor de no tenerlo a mi lado…

No soportaría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa él estaba muerto.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y avanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la escena… con mi escudo protegí a todos de cualquier tipo de poder mental de Sebastian, no sería suficiente pero al menos era algo.

Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas su cabeza, intentando que se apartase, pero el clavaba aun más sus dientes haciendo que Edward soltase un grito de dolor.

-¡Jasper!- le grité con desesperación- ¡Intenta calmarlo!

-Eso estoy haciendo- gruñó y apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian, impidiendo que tragara.

-Emmett- dije mirando al grandulón que intentaba apartar la cabeza de Sebastian del cuello de Edward-. Intenta apartar sus dientes.

Él me asintió y llevó sus manos a la boca e intentó meter sus dedos para abrirla.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sentí que era una eternidad cuando la respiración de Sebastian se hiso un poco mas pesada y Emmett abría de a poco la boca. Yo quise gritar de euforia y alivio al ver el cuello liberado de Edward, pero no podía cantar victoria aun.

Jasper tiró de Sebastian hacia atrás, pero este lo apartó de un golpe y se alejó de nosotros. Se tambaleó un poco y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, la sacudió con brutalidad como intentando sacarse algo que le entró en el oído. Gritó de frustración y corrió hacia el castillo.

Jasper intentó seguirle pero sus rodillas cedieron y se derrumbó en el suelo. Rosalie fue hacia él, preocupada.

-Estoy bien- nos aseguró con una sonrisa-. Solo cansado, me costó mucho poder calmarlo solo un poco…

-Carlisle ¿Qué tiene Edward?- preguntó Emmett con preocupación.

El pequeño alivio que sentí se volvió en miedo nuevamente. Me arrodillé al lado de Edward y apoye su cabeza en mi regazo y acaricié su cabello revuelto.

-¿Me escuchas?- le preguntó Carlisle al oído.

Edward abrió los ojos con cansancio y miró hacia Carlisle. Apenas sonrió, intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no salía ningún sonido.

-Tranquilo- le dije besando su frente.

Él me miró como solo él sabe hacerlo, parecía aliviado por verme aquí, sana… y no hice más que soltar un sollozo y abrazar su cabeza. Sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello y su boca besar mi mejilla.

-Estoy bien. Deja de llorar- su voz apenas era un susurro audible, pero fue suficiente para saber que él mejoraría.

-¿Estas mejor Jasper?- escuché decir a Emmett-. Bien, vamos.

-Espera- dijo Rosalie levantándose de mi lado-. Yo voy con ustedes.

Levanté mi cabeza y vi a mis hermanos marchar hacia el castillo con paso cauteloso, quise levantarme e ir con ellos, pero la mano de Edward se aferró a la mía.

-No vayas- susurró tirando mi mano.

-Edward lo mejor será que te quedes quieto. No hables- le ordenó Carlisle- ¿Alguien ha sobrevivido a la mordida de Sebastian?- me preguntó.

-No, todos han muerto- negué con la cabeza-. Es decir, él nunca los soltó hasta que estuvieron muertos.

Carlisle suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estaba frustrado y preocupado, y era comprensible. El no saber qué puede pasarle a Edward lo tenía asustado. A todos.

Levanté la cabeza de Edward y la apoyé suavemente en el suelo. El protestó y intentó parase, pero Carlisle lo sostuvo en el suelo. Le di un pequeño, pero fuerte, beso en los labios y fui hacia mis hermanos, quienes miraban las puertas del castillo.

-¿Dónde están Alice y Esme?- pregunté cuando llegué a su lado.

-Están en el aeropuerto- dijo Jasper abriendo las puertas-. Esperando a los lobos.

-¿Los lobos?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, ya deben estar llegando- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero eso es un peligro!- les dije en un grito. Los tres se volvieron para mirarme-. Hay dos nuevos vampiros, que cazan licántropos y hacen armas con sus huesos y sangre- abrieron los ojos con incredulidad y se miraron entre ellos-. Sebastian tenía un arma, esa daga era hecha de algún hueso de lobo.

-Mierda- masculló Emmett golpeando una pared- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Bella, estamos hablando de toda la manada de La Push- dijo Jasper.

-Pero es un peligro igual- fruncí el ceño-. No tengo idea de cuantos vampiros haya dentro del castillo…

-¿Ahora estás viendo todos los peligros?- me preguntó Rosalie con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué paso con la valentía de intentar matar a un vampiro psicópata?

-Rose, no es lo mismo uno que cien- gruñí apretando mis manos.

-Sabremos aplacarlos- hiso un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia-. Ahora ¿Dónde esté el salón de los Vulturis?

Me quedé mirando a mis hermanos anonadada. Ellos tenían una sonrisa en sus bocas y sus ojos me decían que estuviera tranquila, que todo iba a estar bien. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré pesadamente. No había vuelta atrás, teníamos que luchar y solo esperaba que nadie saliera lastimado.

-Síganme- dije cansinamente, y comencé a caminar.

Emmett revolvió mis cabellos y soltó una carcajada.

Los pasillos estaban extrañamente desiertos, ni siquiera Gianna estaba en su puesto, lo cual eso era raro. Seguimos caminando con paso tranquilo y alerta a cualquier cosa. Pero el castillo estaba desierto, al menos hasta que llegamos a las puertas del gran salón.

Me planté delante de ellas y miré por sobre mi hombro, esperando que mis hermanos me dijeran que no las abriera y huyéramos de allí. Pero ellos me asintieron, dándome un empujón para abrirlas. Suspiré nuevamente, apoyé mis manos en la madera y las empujé levemente… y me preparé para lo peor.

Allí en el salón estaban todos, absolutamente todos. Aro, Cayo, Marco, Jane, Alec, Heidi y los demás vampiros de las guardias, incluyendo a Sebastian, quien estaba al lado derecho de Aro… sostenido por otros dos vampiros.

-Sebastian se niega a contarme la historia- dijo Aro levantándose de su silla-. Estoy muy confundido y no se a quien creerle- negó con la cabeza-. Estoy decepcionado con Sebastian por empezar una pelea en la calle y alertar a toda Volterra y en ti no puedo confiar ya que matarte a dos de mis mejores guardias.

-Lo único que debes saber es que él nos quiere destruir- apunté hacia Sebastian.

-¡Miente!- grito removiéndose-. Ella es la mentirosa, me hiso creer que estaba de nuestra parte y luego llegaron ellos y me hicieron esto- se zafó de los guardias y corrió hacia Aro, se tropezó en la pequeña escalera y tendió su mano.

Aro la tomó y cerró los ojos por un segundo, luego la soltó como si le quemara.

-¿Qué…?- miró en mi dirección con el ceño fruncido.

-Aro, tú eres un hombre que prefiera hablar antes de luchar- dije con total calma, una que provenía del poder de Jasper-. Pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que él quiere destruir nuestra raza y gobernar solo…

Aro se veía confundido y miraban entre nosotros buscando a quien creerle.

-Tú eres mi padre, Amo y te debo mi vida… me sacaste de aquella pocilga para darme una mejor vida- suplicó Sebastian arrastrándose en el suelo-. Hiciste lo mismo con ella y mira como te paga…

Todos en la sala comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y mirarme. Tenía todas las de perder, yo había escapado de este lugar para vivir con aquella familia que ellos tanto odiaban… tenía menos tiempo en este lugar a comparación de Sebastian. Miré a mis hermanos dándoles a entender que nos preparáramos para una pelea.

-Esta es la decisión más difícil que he tomado en toda mi vida- suspiró Aro y le dio la espala a Sebastian-. Mátenlos- nos apuntó y varios vampiros saltaron hacia nosotros.

Yo no retrocedí, es más me agazapé para encararlos, pero unos brazos me rodearon y me tiraron al suelo. Emmett se había puesto sobre mí, protegiéndome del ataque. Le grité que me soltara, que me dejara ir y que peleáramos, pero él no me escuchó sus brazos se aferraban en mi torso y su cuerpo escudaba el mío.

-Espera un poco más- murmuró en mi oído. Pero yo seguía forcejeando.

Hasta que lo escuché, como si fueran cientos de patas golpeando el suelo y a cada segundo el sonido se hacía más fuertes. Un fuerte y desagradable olor quemó mi nariz y sonreí ampliamente al saber que la manada estaba llegando. Los rugidos y gruñidos eran feroces y hambrientos de pelea.

Emmett se levantó y me levantó con él, también tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Nos giramos para encontrar a unos treinta lobos rodeando a los vampiros, quienes retrocedían hasta quedar arrinconados en la pared.

-Jake- susurré viendo al lobo de pelo marón rojizo.

Mi amigo giró si cabeza y soltó un gruñido.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- inquirió Aro con alarma, mirando a todos los lobos con temor.

-Es solo una advertencia- dijo Alice caminando tranquilamente por entremedio de los lobos-. Vinimos a llevarnos a Bella, y no queremos más peleas.

-Pero yo no vine a eso- dije dando un paso adelante-. No pienso marcharme hasta que él esté muerto.

-Te dejo ir y juro no volver a pensar en ustedes…

-Lamento interrumpirte, Aro- dijo Alice-. Pero me temo que lo que Bella dice es verdad.

-¿Qué pruebas tienes?- inquirió Cayo detrás de sus guardias, como todo un cobarde.

-¿Me permite?- Alice estiró su mano hacia Aro, pera que este la tomara y leyera sus pensamientos.

Aro la miró con desconfianza, pero terminó aceptando. Alice acortó las distancias y unió su mano con la de Aro. Este cerró los ojos y luego los abrió con sorpresa e incredulidad. Soltó la mano de Alice y la miró con cierta adoración.

-Tienes un don increíble, pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa y luego volvió mirar a Sebastian- ¿Tanta es tu sed de poder?

Sebastian lo miro con gesto inexpresivo por unos segundos, luego, sorprendiéndonos a todos, a una velocidad increíble se abalanzó hacia Aro, apuntando a su garganta, del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Edward. Pero no logró tocarle un pelo, ya que cinco lobos y tres vampiros saltaron sobre él, derribándolo.

Emmett nuevamente se colocó delante de mí, impidiendo que viera la masacre que se producía en la sala. Tapé mis oídos y tarareé una canción para tratar de opacar aquellos sonidos horribles. Estaba segura que aquellos gritos desgarradores y chasquidos me acompañarían de por vida.

Los sonidos se acabaron y el agarre de Emmett se aflojó, miré por un costado y observé la pila de miembros de lo que antes era Sebastian. Los vampiros le asintieron a los lobos y se marcharon con los pedazos. Los demás de la guardia estaban petrificados en sus lugares, asombrados y asustados por lo que vieron.

-No entiendo- murmuró Aro con la vista perdida-. Pensé que estaba conforme con la vida que le di…

-Ese es el problema, Aro- dijo la voz de Edward.

Me giré rápidamente para verlo, solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, aliviada al verlo bien. Bueno, quizás no estuviera del todo bien ya que estaba siendo sostenido por Carlisle. De todos modos estaba vivo y eso me era suficiente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Cayo saliendo de su escondite. Era todo un cobarde.

-Me refiero a que son egoístas. Solo piensan en ustedes, en lo fuertes e invencibles que pueden ser si tienen a los mejores vampiros de su lado- les encaró con una mueca de disgusto en la cara-. No les importa cómo pueden llegar a sentirse, si quieren o no convertirse. La mayoría solo están aquí por decisión de ustedes, no de ellos…

Aro frunció el ceño y miró a su guardia, y como Edward había dicho, la mayoría agachó la cabeza... Aro suspiró y nos miró a todos.

-Márchense- nos ordenó con voz fría-. Quiero que abandonen mis tierras en este preciso momento- apuntó con un dedo la puerta-. Espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

Nadie dijo nada. Mi familia les asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a salir de la sala. Los lobos giraron y desfilaron por la salida. Yo me quedé mirando a los vampiros que se reagrupaban y hablaban entre ellos. Algo húmedo y frío tocó mi mano, solo así me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba llamando mi atención. Hiso un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando hacia la salida y luego me empujó con ella, dándome a entender que quería que saliera.

Acaricié su cabeza y me di vuelta. Ni siquiera me despedí, solo les di la espalda y caminé hacia la salida.

Cuando llegué afuera les encontré a todos parados en las puertas, mirado sorprendidos las calles. La gente había retomado sus actividades, actuando normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Era realmente extraño verlos, hacía solo unos minutos atrás todos estaban gritando de miedo, luego estaban inconscientes en el suelo, ahora estaban despiertos y totalmente ajenos a todo lo que había pasado.

-Ya cállense- gimió Edward removiéndose entre los brazos de Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Edward?- le llamé pero no me contestó, siguió murmurando el que nos calláramos, que su cabeza iba a explotar…-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté a Carlisle.

-Le he preguntado y él dice que escucha susurros y murmullos en su cabeza. Es algo muy parecido a lo que pasó cuando lo convertí- me explicó.

-No quiero ser inoportuno, pero tenemos que marcharnos- miré a mi amigo ya convertido en humano, mirando hacia las ventanas del castillo.

Yo seguí su mirada y me encontré con toda la guardia, espiándonos desde las ventanas, sus ojos rojos por la furia, urgiéndonos a que nos marcháramos cuando antes.

-Jacob tiene razón- dijo Alice con la mirada en los vampiros-. Tenemos un vuelo esperándonos.

No hubo falta en que nos lo repitieran de nuevo, salimos prácticamente corriendo.

Extrañamente la gente a nuestro alrededor no nos miraba, ni siquiera le daban una ojeada a Edward quien colgaba de los hombros de Jasper y Emmett. Nos ignoraban por completo y estaba segura de que esto era obra de los Vulturis.

Ellos eran tan estrictos en guardar las apariencias, en no ser descubiertos y mantener la raza en secreto. Este día la ciudad se había enterado de todo, de lo que Volterra escondía detrás de las paredes del castillo y se había vuelto todo un caos, tal cual como el cuadro de Carlisle que está colgado en su despacho. Sebastian había logrado desmayarlos a todos, pero no tenía idea de quien los había despertado y borrado sus memorias…

-¿Estás bien?- una pesada y caliente mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Lo estaré cuando salgamos de este lugar- suspiré pesadamente.

-Estás a un paso de hacerlo- se rió.

Era verdad, estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que nuestro vuelo saliera.

-Gracias, de nuevo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Para eso estamos los amigos- se encogió de hombros y se fue con su manada.

Nos dividimos en dos para viajar. Jacob nos dijo que era mejor que partiéramos nosotros primeros en caso de que los Vulturis cambiaran de opinión y nos atacaran. Carlisle acepto de mala gana.

Una vez arriba del avión cada uno se sentó con su pareja. Increíblemente no estábamos tranquilos. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Edward, quien miraba por la ventana con gesto ausente.

-¿Edward?- le llame de nuevo, y él no me contestó. Tomé su mano y eso logró atraer su atención a mí.

-Hola- saludó entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Hola- le respondí con una sonrisa, pero él volvió a perderse en su cabeza.

Me acerqué a su oído, para susurrarle.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- le pregunté con preocupación.

-Si- besó mi mejilla-. Solo tengo que volver a acallarlas.

-Lo siento- me disculpé con un sollozo.

Todo esto era por mi culpa. Si yo hubiera hablado con mi familia, advertirles sobre Sebastian en aquel tiempo… nada de esto hubiera pasado. No lo habría dejado, ellos no me habrían ido a buscar, Edward no habría peleado… y no estaría como lo está ahora, sufriendo…

-No te lamentes, Bella- apoyó su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició lentamente con su pulgar-. Yo voy a estar bien, ya verás como en un par de días estaré como nuevo.

-Pero…- sus dedos taparon mi boca.

-Pero nada- sonrió y se inclinó hacia mi cara-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- le sonreí de vuelta y acorté la distancia.

.

.

.

-¿Qué venimos a hacer exactamente?- pregunté al tiempo que acostaba en el suelo.

-Pasar un rato solos en nuestro prado- contestó acostándose a mi lado.

Había pasado un mes desde que volvimos a casa. Todos lo hicimos y Esme estaba feliz de nuevo. Edward me había contado como poco a poco se habían marchado desde que yo los dejé. También me contó cómo fue que se enteraron de mi plan, obviamente gracias a Jacob y como organizaron para ir a buscarme…

Yo le conté lo difícil que fue separarme de mi familia, sobre todo de él. Le conté como los Vulturis me encerraron en el calabozo y no me alimentaron como castigo y por curiosidad. Le dije como Sebastian me alimentó y me dejo libre… Edward había echado humo por las orejas al enterarse y todas las semanas se aseguraba de que comiera unas tres veces como mínimo.

Con el correr de los días Edward logró controlar las voces, dejaron de ser susurros y volvieron a ser claras. Como él me había dicho: estaba como nuevo.

La única diferencia era que no volvimos a retomar la relación, la última vez que nos besamos fue cuando estábamos en el avión, luego de eso él prefirió darnos un tiempo, para contarnos lo que habíamos pasado, aclarar otros tantos y asegurarnos de que realmente nos amábamos. Era una decisión suya, y yo la respetaba, por más que me muriera por besarlo… lo único que compartíamos eran abrazos, horas de abrazos en la cama…

Con respecto a los Vulturis, ellos no volvieron a presentarse… solo Carlisle habló con ellos una última vez. Llamó por teléfono para asegurarse de que entre los clanes no había diferencias, ellos dijeron que todo tipo de deuda se había saldado y que no volverían a molestarnos. Solo en aquel momento respiramos aliviados.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos… su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la mía… solo tenía que levantar un centímetro mi cabeza y podría probar aquellos carnosos y dulces labios…

-¿Bella?- sacudió su mano frente a mi cara.

-¿Si?- pregunté aturdida.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó divertido.

-En todo y nada a la vez- suspiré y me senté.

-Quedamos en que no volvería a esconderme tus pensamientos- me regañó golpeando suavemente mi nariz.

-No es nada malo… solo pensaba en… en nosotros- dije apartando la vista.

-¿En nosotros?- frunció el ceño.

-Si, en nosotros- suspiré nuevamente y me puse a jugar con una flor.

Lo escuché reírse y luego como se ponía en pie. Lo miré y me encontré con su mano tendida hacia mí, esperando a que la tomara. Y eso hice, la tomé y él me ayudó a levantarme.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo con una sonrisa.

La cual se hiso aun mayor cuando lo vi arrodillarse en el suelo, con mi mano entre las suyas. Contuve un gritito de sorpresa con mi mano libre y me le quedé viendo.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes- se rió quedamente-. Pero lo preguntaré las veces que sea necesario- metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cajita aterciopelada azul marina. La abrió y me mostró en hermoso y delicado anillo- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó con esa voz que lograba hacer que mi corazón diera un brinco en mi pecho.

Mis rodillas cedieron y terminé en el suelo, a su altura. Había perdido mi voz por completo, por lo que solo pude asentir.

Edward alineo mi dedo con el anillo, y antes de colocarlo me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿No volverás a escapar?- preguntó entre divertido y serio.

Solté una carcajada y empujé mi mano haciendo que mi dedo entrara en el anillo. Luego pasé mis brazos por su cuello, envolviéndolo y atrayéndolo a mí.

-Nunca más- sentencié con una sonrisa antes de unir mi boca con la suya.

Ahora si estaríamos juntos para siempre.

_**Hola a todas, como prometí hoy les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia, el domingo les traigo el Epilogo y ya le decimos chau a la historia.**_

_**Bueno, no quiero hacerla muy larga, pero quiero que sepan… Este año he perdido a dos personas, en muy corto tiempo. Primero lo perdí a mi abuelo, el primero de enero, un día antes de mi cumpleaños, por razones casi tontas se puede decir. Ser viejo y caer de la cama, quebrarte la cadera y no levantarte nunca mas es algo realmente feo. Y segundo, perdí a un amigo la semana pasada, quizás a esta hora él estaba planeándolo todo. Se suicido, por motivos que no se… pero lo hiso. El motivo de esto no es para que me tengan lastima, no quiero la lastima de nadie, de hecho me molesta, porque me hace sentir débil, vulnerable… y no me gusta. Se los cuento porque si ven algo raro en el cap, lo lamento mucho… hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero las que opinan son ustedes. Realmente lamento si no les gusta…**_

_**En fin, la verdad es que mientras escribía se me ocurrió la historia de Sebastian, osea, era el malo de la película, sin embargo también fue humano y tuvo su historia, como todos los vampiros de la saga. Y me gusto su historia, me gusto hacerlo un poco más humano, uno que se revelara a los deseos de ser vampiro…**_

_**Con respecto a Edward, bueno…. No se si realmente pasó eso cuando se transformó, pero me lo imagine así. Quiero aclarar que Sebastian absorbió un poco del poder de Edward, y escuchó lo mismo que él, por eso esta medio desorientado y debill…**_

_**Bueno, la termine hacerla larga hahaha… me despido, me voy a seguir escribiendo… **_

_**Cualquier cosa que quieran contactarme y hacerme preguntas, en mi perfil tienen para hacerlo…**_

_**Las quiero, gracias por seguirme… gracias por los rr…. Las adoro mucho.**_

_**Melo.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogo**

El tiempo para nosotros es irrelevante. Para los humanos diez años es mucho tiempo, mientras que para nosotros es como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El tiempo para nuestra raza está detenido por lo que no lo tenemos en cuenta.

Sin embargo he estado contando los minutos de estos tres meses que han pasado. Han sido lo más largos de mi vida. Lentos y prácticamente dolorosos, completamente insufribles. Pero se debía a que era un castigo.

Esme, Alice y Rosalie, me habían secuestrado por "motivos de planificación de boda", eso era lo que le decían a Edward cuando me arrancaban de sus brazos y me encerraban en una habitación todo el día. Pero yo y Edward sabíamos que esto era un castigo, indirecto, y modo de asegurarse de que no volviera a escapar. No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, se los asegurara, ellas no terminaban de creerme. Y no las culpaba.

Pero ya me estaba volviendo loca estar discutiendo sobre que tela usaríamos en las mesas, si tenían que combinar con el color de mi vestido o el vestido de las damas de honor, o simplemente ser blancos como yo sugerí, pero cada vez que abría la boca me ganaba tres miradas venenosas que me gritaban que me callara y que siguiera mirando por la ventana.

Era una tortura peor a la que los Vulturis me sometieron. No sé qué pensaba cuando le dije a Edward que le dejáramos en manos de ellas el asunto de organizar la boda… tendría que haberlo escuchado y dicho sí cuando me propuso irnos a Las Vegas.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. Lo bueno era que mañana terminaría todo.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- pregunté como por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos.

Eran las diez de la noche y ya quería irme, tomar aire y cenar un rico y gordito ciervo.

-No, aun no- dijo Alice poniéndose en pie.

Tomó un centímetro de la mesa y me obligó a ponerme de pie.

-Vamos, Bella- me urgió con una sonrisa-. Si pones un poco de gana te irás antes- se rió y me hiso estirar mis brazos.

Midió mi cintura, mis caderas, mi busto, el largo de mi torso, y mis piernas. Lo hiso dos veces mientras los anotaba en una pequeña libretita, donde había un boceto de un maniquí con mis medidas. Se alejó un paso y me miró de arriba abajo, sus ojos se perdieron por un segundo y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Te quedará perfecto- dijo para sí misma mientras aplaudía.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- rogué con cara de perrito.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy verdad?- preguntó Rose con una ceja alzada. Antes de que abriera mi boca para contestarle, ella me interrumpió-. Mañana te casaras y tú deberías de estar frenética, viendo los últimos detalles, asegurándote de que todo esté bien y no lloriqueando por querer irte.

-Ustedes se encargaron de todo, no me dejaron ni meter una uña- me cursé de brazos-. No puedo ver los detalles a esta hora ¿Y si algo no me gusta? Dudo que quieran retrasarse unas semanas más cuando las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas y confirmadas….

-Bien, bien. Puedes irte- me gruñó y siguió viendo dos pasteles de una revista.

Por todos los cielos ¡Nosotros ni siquiera comemos comida humana!

Bufando comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto, Bella- Esme llamó mi atención, la miré por sobre mi hombro-. No puedes juntarte con Edward… acaba de irse con los chicos a su despedida de soltero.

Quise gruñirle, realmente quise hacerlo, pero recordé quien era la dulce mujer que me miraba como si fuera mi madre, con amor, cariño, dulzura… Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta diez. No dije nada, solo cerré la puerta fuertemente. Eso solo las hiso reír y enojarme aun más.

Estaba segura que los maridos de aquellas tres brujas habían secuestrado a mi prometido para que esta noche no estuviéramos juntos, de seguro también se asegurarían de que no nos viéramos hasta que me llevaran al altar.

-Brujas- masculle entre dientes.

Salí de la casa y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque… este día sería el más largo de todos, ya que no podría ver a Edward. Durante los tres meses no habíamos podido estar solos, tranquilos y lejos de nuestra familia, nos habían dicho que hasta que no estuviéramos en nuestra luna de miel no nos tocaríamos más que unos inocentes besos y abrazos.

Mientras más me adentraba en el bosque, más me enfurecía… necesitaba descargarme y correr o cazar no me tranquilizaría en absoluto.

Rosalie tenía razón. Estaba frenética y nerviosa ¿Qué novia no lo estaría la noche antes del casamiento? Solo que no quería demostrarlo delante de ellas ya que se pondrían aun más histéricas de lo que están.

Aspiré y solté el aire lentamente por la boca, una tonta técnica de relajación que a mí no me servía para nada.

Un rápido corazoncito retumbó en mi oído, dándome la señal de que había un pequeño ciervo a unos cien metros. Comencé a caminar de manera sigilosa, cuando lo divisé lo rodeé dejándose su espacio, era divertido y asombroso ver como ese pequeño animal lograba sentirme, olerme, pero no verme, no saber si era o no peligrosa. Estaba alerta con las orejas bien paradas y el cuerpo tenso, preparado para salir corriendo en cualquier momento…

El ruido de una rama quebrarse hiso que el ciervo saliera corriendo desesperado…

-Eres un estúpido, Jacob- le gruñí a mi amigo, quien había pisado a propósito la rama.

-Se te escucha un poco alterada- se rió y bajó de un árbol.

-No estoy alterada- le patee una piedra a la que él esquivó con una carcajada.

El que se me riera en la cara me ponía aun más de mal humor. Me giré sobre mis talones y decidí que era mejor encerrarme en mi cuarto y esperar a que las horas pasaran lentamente. Era mejor a ver que se burlaban de mí…

-¡Espera!- exclamó y se colocó delante de mí-. Bien, lo lamento- se disculpó con una sonrisa en la cara-. Te estaba buscando porque quería preguntarte algo.

Jacob era un chico gentil, simpático y un poco estúpido… pero nunca lo imaginé enamorado… cuando nos conocimos por primera vez él pensó que yo era humana y pareció sentirse atraído hacia mí. Él no sabía que tan cierta era la leyenda de los lobos y por poco nos convertimos en enemigos… pero ahora, detrás de su tez morena, se podía ver un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Mas el brillo de sus ojos y mirada apenada…

-¿Quién es?- inquirí con una enorme sonrisa.

-Solo dime si puedo llevarla- suspiró y metió sus manos dentro de sus desgarrados pantalones.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamé y comencé a saltar y picarlo con un dedo. Me sentí muy Alice.

-Bien… yo… umm… mañana la conocerás- se rascó la cabeza, completamente avergonzado.

-Ahora tendré que pensar mientras espero que las horas pasen- me reí.

Jacob se despidió y se marchó gritando que la abstinencia era mala para los vampiros. Yo lo ignoré y seguí con mi búsqueda de un rico y gordito ciervo.

.

.

.

No podía dejar de moverme, estaba realmente nerviosa, demasiado. De no ser porque mi corazón no late, lo más probable era que hubiera muerto de un paro cardiaco.

Podía escuchar como todos abajo estaban moviéndose, haciendo ruido y como poco a poco los invitados llegaban.

Me había dejado sola en la habitación… estaba contando los minutos y no se abría y alguien entraba y me dejaba salir lo rompería todo…

-Que impaciente eres, Bella- dijo Alice mientras entraba en la habitación.

Iba a saltar sobre ella, pero levantó una enorme bolsa de color blanco, era más grande que ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- apunté la bolsa.

Alice se rió y dejó la bolsa en la cama. Abrió el cierre que había en el medio, luego tomó la percha y levantó el vestido.

Mi vestido.

El aire se atascó en mi garganta que de pronto se cerró por completo. Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa y los ojos estaban comenzando a dolerme de tratar de abrirlos más de lo normal.

-A-Alice… es… hermoso- tartamudeé acercándome despacio.

Era hermoso… más que hermoso, era delicado y perfecto.

-Lo sé. Porque lo hice yo- se pavoneó y luego se rió- ¡Hay que ponértelo!

Esta fue la primera vez que acepté felizmente entregarme a las manos de Alice a la hora de vestirme.

Me metí dentro del vestido y lo observé desde arriba.

Alice arrastró un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a mí. Miré extasiada el trabajo de mi amiga.

No tenía breteles, ni mangas, mis hombros estaba descubiertos, solamente se agarraba de mi busto, ajustándolo y levantándolo. La parte de arriba se cernía a todo mi tronco, desde mi busto hasta el principio de mis caderas. Luego se abría una hermosa pollera, pesada, pero hermosa.

-Estoy sin palabras- dije con una risita nerviosa.

-Estas hermosa, Bella- aplaudió y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias- le dije y dejé un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Aun no he terminado- me devolvió el beso y luego me arrastró una silla para que me sentara, de espalda al espejo.

Ella sola me peinó y maquilló, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Se veía aun más feliz que yo.

-Un detalle más…- canturreó polveando mi cara- y… ¡Listo!

Se apartó de un salto y me dejó observar en el espejo una segunda vez.

Sinceramente no me reconocí, estaba… diferente… Mi cabello estaba suelto y caía un bucles alrededor de mi cara y mis hombros. El maquillaje era suave, solo acentuaba mis rasgos.

-Ahora su puedes darme las gracias- dijo palmeando mi brazo.

-Mil gracias- le sonreí.

-¿La novia ya está lista?- la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Carlisle se asomó.

Entró en la habitación y tomó mi mano, y me hiso girar sobre mí misma, el vestido se ondeó un poco. Volví a quedar frente a él.

-Estas hermosa, Bella- acarició mi mejilla.

-Tú también estas muy guapo, Carlisle- le dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que él se carcajeara.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó poniéndose a mi lado.

-¡Yo aun no estoy lista!- gritó Alice y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Carlisle se rió y me entregó su brazo, lo enrosqué con el mío y caminando fuera de la habitación. Bajamos por las escaleras y fuimos hacia la cocina, donde estaba la puerta del patio. Esta estaba cubierta de cortinas negras, impidiendo que se viera para afuera, y los de afuera no vieran para adentro.

-¿No está lloviendo?- pregunté mirándolo.

-Alice predijo que hoy no lo haría- se encogió de hombros.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos antes de que Alice pasara por las puertas como un torbellino. Luego la música comenzó a sonar. Esa era nuestra señal.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó apretando ligeramente mi mano.

-Súper lista- le devolví el apretón.

Las puertas se abrieron y yo caminé por la alfombra roja que me llevaba a la felicidad eterna.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Como pasaba a menudo que la veía… el mundo desapareció de mi alrededor cuando ella salió de la casa y caminó junto a mi padre por la alfombra.

Decir que se veía hermosa, era quedarse corto. No tenía palabras para describir el cómo se veía…. Estaba radiante, perfecta…

En cuanto llegó a mi lado y mi padre me entregó su mano, quise ponerla sobre mi hombro y salir corriendo a un lugar donde estuviéramos nosotros solos. Pero antes teníamos que casarnos… ya tendríamos tiempo para estar solos…

Nos giramos hacia el cura, quien tenía la boca ligeramente abierta…. Bella hacía pecar hasta a un cura.

Cuando este recuperó el habla comenzó a ceremonia.

Le dimos nuestros votos y Esme nos entregó nuestros anillos. Se lo coloqué en su dedo y ella hiso lo mismo con el mío.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, le dijimos el sí al cura y nos besamos.

Todos a nuestro alrededor gritaron, no alcanzamos a terminar nuestro beso, cuando nos separaron nuevamente, para felicitarnos.

Fui lo más educado posible que pude, si hubiera sido Emmett lo más probable era que tecleara a todos los invitados y corriera hacia donde estaba Bella, pero mis padres no me habían enseñado así. Tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que las horas pasaran de una sola tirada.

En estos tres últimos meses no habíamos podido intimar, nuestra familia se había encargado de que no estuviéramos mucho tiempo a solas, que teníamos que soportar la abstinencia como toda pareja de prometidos y esperar a la luna de miel para consumar. El único que se había reído de eso había sido Emmett. Cada vez que me separaban de Bella, él se carcajeaba hasta el cansancio.

La gente a mi alrededor estaba disipándose, ya estaban formando grupos mientras hablaban y otros comían, y esos eran los lobos, estaban devorando todo lo que Esme había preparado, y ella se veía contenta al saber que aun no perdía la mano en la cocina.

Busqué a Bella entre los invitados, pero no lo encontraba… Fruncí el ceño y caminé hacia la casa, pero antes de que pudiera entrar choqué contra algo.

Sonreí mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos y la pegaba a mí.

-Hola- la saludé besando su frente.

-Hola- se rió y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Alice dijo que debía de cambiarme de ropa- le alejó un poco.

Mis ojos casi se salen de mis cuencas y sentí que la boca se me resecaba. No me había dado cuenta del vestido que traía. Era de un azul que hacía que su piel se viera comestible.

Me sentía como un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Tenía más de cien años y no podía controlarme como un hombre civilizado al ver a una mujer hermosa. Tenía deseos de tirar todas las cosas de la mesada, recostar a Bella y hacerla mía sin importarme quien pudiera entrar. Y no ayudaba en nada que Bella me mirara de la misma manera.

-No se han tocado y ya hay olor a sexo- se burló a carcajadas.

-¡Jacob!- le amonestó una voz femenina seguida de un golpe.

Miré hacia atrás y me encontré con el enorme lobo y amigo de Bella, estaba acompañado por una joven. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, largo y con ondas definidas, ojos marrones… no aparentaba más de diecisiete años.

Bella soltó un grito de emoción y abrazó a la chica, esta trastabilló asustada y miró a Jacob con miedo. Él le asintió con una sonrisa y ella se relajó de inmediato.

Estaba sorprendido por aquello, yo había leído los pensamientos de la chica, pero no todos podían con una simple mirada saber que estaban pensando.

Apunté a la chica con un dedo y le arqueé una ceja a Jacob.

-Se llama Nessie- sonrió ampliamente. Sin mirarme. Estaba absorto viendo como Nessie hablaba con Bella.

-¿Cómo el monstruo?- me reí.

-Algo así- soltó una carcajada cuando la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Nos quedamos mirando como las chicas hablaban animadamente. Bella se había alejado un poco para darle espacio a la chica…

-Así que… te imprimaste- le miré de reojo.

-En algún momento tenía que pasar.

-Sabe sobre nosotros- afirmé.

El rostro de Jacob se endureció un poco, volviéndose serio y su cabeza comenzó a recordar el cómo la había conocido…

-Costó- comenzó en voz baja-. Ella me dijo que estaba loco, que no eran divertidas mis bromas, que dejara de insistir siempre en el mismo tema… hasta que me transforme delante de ella- bajó la vista al suelo-. Dejé que ella sola se me acercara, dijo que había estado investigando y que entendía mi situación… Dijo que no importara lo que era, que quería estar conmigo y que estaría bien… y yo sé que no estará bien- soltó un suspiro y metió las menos dentro de su pantalón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- fruncí el ceño.

-Cuando ella salió corriendo, desesperada, alejándose de mí… y luego el tiempo que pase sin verla… entendí lo que significa estar imprimado…- levantó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa radiante-. Voy a dejar la manada.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y mi cabeza dejó de pensar solo por un segundo. Él se sonrojó violentamente y desvió la mirada.

-Sabes… los vampiros no son los únicos que pueden enamorarse y hacer estupideces por esa persona- gruñó.

-No cabe duda de eso- le dije con una sonrisa-. Solo no esperaba que tu raza pensara.

-Muy gracioso, chupasangre- se rió y golpeó mi brazo.

-¿Jake?

Jacob miró a su chica y en un segundo la tenía entre sus brazos, esta se sonrojó e intentó apartarse, pero Jacob la tenía bien agarrado.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Bella tomando mi mano.

-Su vuelo sale en media hora- dijo Alice, entrando en la cocina.

Mi hermana se quedó mirando a Jacob y su pareja con el ceño fruncido. El entendimiento poco a poco se abrió paso en su cabecita y chilló asustándolos, los apartó y abrazó a la chica de la misma forma que Bella.

-Aprovechemos ahora que está entretenida- le susurré a Bella y tomé su mano.

-¿No vamos a despedirnos?- preguntó entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Si lo hacemos perderemos el vuelo- besé el tope de su cabeza y fuimos a mi auto.

.

.

.

No había tenido oportunidad de visitar la isla de Esme, y gracias a ello, nos prestó su isla para pasar nuestra luna de miel. Teníamos que pasar por Brasil antes de poner ir a la isla. Quizás hubiéramos pasado un tiempo en aquellas tierras, pero teniendo en cuenta que no se nos había permitido estar a solas en tres meses… lo que hicimos fue tomar directamente el jate que nos llevaría a la isla.

No pude admirar otra belleza que fuera Bella con su hermoso vestido blanco. Antes de que llegáramos al aeropuerto en Brasil ella se cambió para estar más a tono. Discutí con ella ya que el vestido era casi transparente y se podía ver su ropa interior…

Una vez que pisamos la casa y la gente se había marchado… no nos alcanzaron las manos para tocarnos.

Bella había subido de un salto a mi cintura, enroscando sus piernas, abrazando mi cuello y besándome con ansias. Mis manos no dejaban de moverse por su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas y por último sus piernas. Ella soltaba leves suspiros en mi boca a medida que mis manos dejabas de tocar rudamente y se volvían suaves roces en su piel.

Ella dejó caer sus piernas hasta quedar en el suelo, y besándome suave y dulcemente.

-Hagamos esto bien- dije contra sus labios.

Ella me asintió con una sonrisa. La tomé en brazos, como la tradición lo mandaba, y subimos por las escaleras a paso humano. Demasiado lento para mi gusto… pero esta era nuestra primera vez cazados y quería que fuera lo más especial posible.

Entré en la primera puerta que encontré. Solo le di un vistazo antes de depositar a Bella en la cama. La Habitación era completamente azul, el color perfecto que combinaba con la piel de Bella.

Me senté sobre mis rodillas y acaricié las piernas de Bella. Desde los pies hasta sus rodillas, justo donde terminaba su vestido. Tomé el dobladillo y lo levanté hasta quitárselo por completo. Lo aventé lejos de nosotros y contemplé su figura perfecta y blanca, sus partes intimas, las que deseaba tocar y saborear, estaban cubiertas por telas de encajes.

Solté una carcajada y tiré del bretel de su sostén arqueando una ceja.

-Idea de Alice- se encogió de hombros y se sentó.

-¿Y el qué usaras un vestido de tela semi transparente fue idea de ella también?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana- rodó los ojos y sus manos desgarraron mi camisa.

Le respondí con un gruñido y la empujé de nuevo a la cama. Esta vez no hubo delicadeza al quitar las últimas prendas. Ataqué su boca con hambre mientras mis manos acariciaban lentamente su cuerpo. Sus piernas, enroscadas en mi cadera, sus manos tironeando y acariciando mi cabello. Mi boca descendió por su cuello, dejando un interminable camino de besos, pasando por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Sus dedos se torcieron en mis cabellos mientras mi boca succionaba uno de sus pezones. Su espalda se arqueaba y suspiraba mi nombre. Mi boca siguió bajando, siguiendo el camino de besos, por su torso, el hueso de su cabera, el inicio de sus muslos, lameteando su pelvis, hasta llegar por fin a su centro.

La sujeté con mis manos ya que sus caderas se movían en busca de mi boca y de una pronta liberación, pero por el momento yo quería jugar con ella, saborearla hasta que ella pidiera que parara.

Mi lengua recorrió sus pliegues haciendo que ella soltara un siseo y moviera sus caderas. Sonreí para mí mismo y con mis dedos abrí sus pliegues. Besé su sexo a mi antojo, jugando con su botón sensible y chupando sus labios interiores y metiendo mi lengua en su centro, penetrándola como si fuera mi pene.

Se me estaba complicando tenerla quieta y darle placer a la vez. Ella no dejaba de moverse y gritar de placer. Su centro comenzó a tensarse alrededor de mi lengua, la quité y me aparté por completo.

-¡Edward!- chilló sentándose y mirándome de manera amenazadora.

Me reí y tiré de sus piernas hasta que nuestros sexos chocaron. Ambos soltamos un gemido, nos miramos a los ojos y nos fundimos en un beso lento y dulce. Me alinee en su entrada y de una sola estocada entré en ella.

Bella soltó un gritito de sorpresa mientras que de mi garganta salía n profundo gruñido. Comencé a embestirla de manera lenta y profunda. Nuestros gemidos y jadeos llenaban el ambiente, junto con nuestro olor.

La fricción de nuestros sexos se estaba haciendo cada vez más placentera, el centro de Bella se estaba tensando y esta vez no tenía pensado detenerme. Mis caderas se movieron aun más rápido, haciendo las embestidas cortas y profundas. Los dedos de Bella se clavaron en mis hombros y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Mi cabeza cayó hacia adelante y un grito ahogado se escapó de mi boca cuando llegué a mi orgasmo.

Mi cuerpo cayó sobre el de Bella, estaba agotado, pero había sido realmente satisfactorio. Tres meses de abstinencia eran malos para un hombre, pero cuando pasas tiempo sin probar algo que realmente gustes, cuando lo vuelves a hacer el sabor y las sensaciones se tonifican…

Me dejé caer a un costado y atraje a Bella a mi pecho., ella se recostó y nos quedamos mirando el techo en silencio. Lo extraño era que Bella tenía su escudo activado y me impedía ver sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-Ahora mismo me he respondido muchas preguntas… pero hay una que no lograré responder sin tu ayuda- respondió mirándome.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué decía aquella carta que me diste en mi cumpleaños?- se sentó en la cama y me miró con curiosidad.

-¡Oh! Aquella carta…- me reacomodé entre las almohadas mientras recordaba-. Te decía lo importante que eras para mí, como habías ganado mi corazón con solo una mirada llena de lágrimas- ella sonrió y se recostó en mi pecho.

-¿Entonces por qué me pediste que la leyera cuando fuera mayor?

-Era una carta de despedida, Bella- acaricié la arruguita entre sus cejas-. Quería que la leyeras cuando ya fueras capas de razonar y entender mis palabras. Necesitaba que me prometieras que lo harías y que no se la darías a tu madre.

-¿Qué más decía?

-Te pedía disculpa por qué supuse que cuando la leyeras tu y yo no estaríamos más en contacto- le sonreí tristemente-. Me disculpaba por haberte dejado de llamar y de visitarte, de prohibirte que me buscaras y de ser posible que me olvidaras. Te decía que no podía explicarte el porqué de mi actitud. Y por último me despedía diciéndote que aunque sé que me odiarías yo siempre te iba a recordar.

-Era una carta muy triste- dijo ella con el semblante triste.

-En aquel momento yo sabía que no podía seguir en contacto contigo por dos motivos. El primero para protegerte y el segundo, el protegerme. Cuando ya pasara cierto tiempo te cuestionarías el por qué nosotros no envejecíamos y seria el momento en que desapareceríamos de tu vida- solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos-. Pero me ganaron de antemano y te me arrebataron de las manos antes de que pudiera siquiera protegerte.

Sentí la mano de Bella en mi mejilla, su dedo pulgar acariciarme lentamente.

-Lamento haber sido un estorbo en tu vida- dijo con tristeza.

La miré como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza más un tercer ojo.

-Bella- cerré mis dedos alrededor de sus brazos-. Tu nunca fuiste un estorbo en mi vida- la sacudí un poco para tratar de arrancar esas tonterías que tenía en su cabeza-. Fuiste y serás la mejor maravilla que pudo pasar en mi larga y oscura vida.

-Pero…

-Te convertiste _de mi niña a mi mujer, para siempre_…- le sonreí-. Y no puedo estarte más agradecido por eso.

No la dejé hablar, la besé largamente y mediante ese beso le di a entender que la conversación estaba más que terminada. Ahora y siempre.

Puede llamarse morbosidad el hecho de que la haya conocido desde que tenía cinco años, que me haya encariñado como si fuese una hija, un pedazo mío que hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía y que ahora estuviera compartiendo una cama con ella, desnudos y haciendo el amor como dos animales. Pero sé que estaba escrito que nosotros estaríamos juntos, más allá de todas pruebas que se interpusieron en medio.

Con todo aquello yo estaba seguro de una cosa.

La amaba, y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

_**Si, ya se. Dije que iba a actualizar hace ya tiempo pero estoy realmente ocupada, la escuela me tiene de cabeza, mas el trabajo _ Estoy podrida u.u**_

_**En fin, yo ya tenia este cap avanzado y ayer a la noche me puse a terminarlo… llore cuando lo estaba escribiendo, por que se acaba un fic, una trilogía, que me llevo mucho tiempo y es una de mis favoritas… que puedo decir voy a extrañar escribir sobre vampiros. No digo que en un futuro no vaya a hacerlo, pero en mis próximos proyectos no hay vampiros…**_

_**Gracias a todas ustedes por leerme, por acompañarme en este largo viaje. Gracias por bancarme, por perdonarme en mis retrasos y seguirme leyendo. Dejándome lindos rr con sus opiniones… gracias por darme como favorito, tanto esta historia como a mi, como su autora favorita. Es realmente gratificante y lindo, una sensación muy linda ^^**_

_**Ahora me despido. Gracias por todo y nos vemos en las demás historias. Por cierto, antes de irme. En mi blog están los vestidos de Bella que uso en este Epilogo, espero que sean de su agrado…**_

_**Las quiero mucho. Besitos.**_

_**Melo.**_

_**¿llegamos a los 500? Solo quedan 20 rr**_

_**Gracias **_____


End file.
